Star Bright
by shel-shel
Summary: It is set after shadow kiss. Rose is off to Russia to find Dimitri and kill him but there are a few surprises that are instore for Rose when she gets to Russia.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is what I thought about immediatly after I finished shadow kiss. God i can't believe that, that happened but then I kind of thought she would do that when I read the discription. Well I hope you like it and I really hate discriptions, but this is basically a fanfic for all of those that love RXD Also if you haven't read the book yet then I wouldn't read this yet. Honestly reading the whole book took me about a day and half. **

**Reviews are amazing and i don't own this book or the series, other wise I wouldn't have turned Dimitri Strigoi and i would be richer **

* * *

Finally I got to Missoula and not to my surprise it was just like the rest on Montana, cold. I thanked the truck driver that had agreed to take me here. I gave him some money and he showed me where the bank was that Adrian Ivashkov had set up an account for me.

I walked in there it was a small bank, but it looked really nice and expensive. I walked over to one of the tellers. Who gave me a strange looked. I could see she was working on a file of some sort.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Yeah, I have an account that Adrian Ivashkov had set up here for me."

She looked through her files and then figured out it was the one that she had been working on when I got there. She verified Adrian's name then looked at me. "Miss what is your name again?"

I sighed I knew that he had probably use my dreaded full name. "Uh, Rosemarie Hathaway."

A smiled and handed me the paperwork and a pen. "Well then this is for you. Just fill it out and ill get you a card that Mr. Ivshkov said you may want.

It was just your standard questions, really there weren't that many. Just one that I couldn't really answer because I didn't know the address. "Umm. What should I put here for my address since I'll be traveling for a while?"

She studied the form and looked back at me. "Well we can just put Mr. Ivashkov's there. Okay well everything is here I just need to see your ID and we will get you your card."

I handed her my ID and passport and then she gave me my new card. Apparently Adrian had it set up so I can use it anywhere. My guess is that he had a few ideas on where I was going. I thanked her and asked where the nearest airport was also a number of a taxi.

Within twenty minutes I was in the Missoula International Airport. The airport wasn't that busy which surprised me but I wasn't going to ask why. She was a short thin brunet, her hair was up in a bun and she wore a suit. Her eyes were focused on the computer that was in front of her. She was also on the phone with someone but I think it was toward the end of the conversation. She hung up the phone and smiled over at me.

"Hello miss how can I help you?"

"I need a flight; do you have any to Moscow, Russia?"

I waited a few minutes but they seemed like forever. "Yes we do actually have one flight. But the flight is first class; if you want first class then we can fit you in."

It was perfect. Dimitri told me about how he loved to visit his home country. I know he might not be in Moscow but it is a start. I know for a fact that there are at least some Moroi there and if there were then there would for sure be some Strigoi then there maybe Dimitri.

Just hearing his name sent many emotions through me. I still didn't except the fact that he was a Strigoi, I just couldn't imagine him becoming that. The only memories I ever had of Strigoi was of Natalie and those that I have killed. I couldn't see Dimitri becoming that, he would never become that. And the fact that my best friend would refuse to heal him if he was dead, like she had me, that was when I finally decided that I didn't want to be a guardian, just not yet at least.

I waited only about an hour for my flight. I didn't have many things to take with me, and if I forgot anything I'm sure they would send it to my mother. Damn, I forgot about mom. She was not going to be very happy to learn that I have run away, well in this case quit, the academy again. She wasn't happy the first time and this time I'm very sure that she will send me to live with my cousins in a community. I didn't even want to say the name anymore. Dimitri had told me that people over exaggerated about them. That they are full of love, after all he grew up in one.

I just realized that I hadn't eaten in the past two days and my stomach was growling. I stopped at one of the fast food places and ordered something. It felt so great in my stomach; I hadn't really cared much about myself since Dimitri.

I slept through most of the flight which seemed like forever. But I had the strangest dream on my flight, I didn't want it to end but it was a really strange dream. It was me and Dimitri. I was sleeping in his arms and he was rubbing my belly, with a smile on his face he was speaking in Russian to me. I was huge, and my stomach was swollen. But I saw the love in his eyes, sure they were red like a Strigoi's but they still looked like Dimitri's eyes.

The even scarier part was I didn't look that old. I looked like I did now. And Dimitri was a Strigoi so he would want to kill me, unless he made me into one. But I doubt he would ever do that to me. We looked peaceful, like none of this had ever happened, that neither of us were dhampir's or even knew about Moroi or Strigoi. We were like humans, two humans that were madly in love. But toward the end of the dream I saw Dimitri tense up, like something bad was going to happen. He nudged me to get up but I was slow at it. It looked like pain had shot through my body because I clutched my stomach and doubled over, but Dimitri helped me up.

He walked me over to a door where some other Strigoi were that looked friendly and that wanted to get out of this place and help Dimitri and I. Before we left it looked like we had both heard something behind us because we looked back and there was the intruder. Then I woke up thanks to that really annoying flight attendant who woke me up just to tell everyone that we would be landing in an hour.

I loved being outside of the academy. People just took me for a normal human. Instead of Moroi relying on me to protect their royal asses. I mean seriously I want to have a life and yeah it's important to protect them, I get that. What I don't get is how they have magic on their side but they don't use it. I mean fire users could defiantly handle a few Strigoi.

We landed in Moscow and everything was so big. Well it was one of the largest cities in Europe, but still wow, how would I even find Dimitri? It was getting to be night soon which meant it would be perfect timing for Strigoi to come out. I knew Strigoi loved Moroi blood, but they would also prefer dhampir blood over human. But I also knew there were some near thanks to me being shadow kissed.

I took a deep breath and waited in a park. It was like a winter wonderland. The trees were lightly covered with fresh snow and the ground was too. It only had my foot prints and some from animals, birds and other people. I just collapsed on to a bench. I was so exhausted from everything. I sensed that there were probably some Strigoi in the trees and hiding everywhere else in the darkness. I stood up but I was weak, they came toward me. They pushed me, they were playing with me.

"Come on a put up a fight, Dhampir." His accent was very heavy; he had at least a foot over me. He grabbed the back of my neck and moved my long hair aside.

"We have ourselves a strong one; she killed a lot of Strigoi. But you're not putting up a fight? Do you want to die?"

He threw me against the ground. I fell on both of my forearms. Even though I had on my heavy coat it still wasn't enough. They ripped off my coat and threw it aside; I could now feel the harsh wind blow against my body. He grabbed the back of my head and threw me against a tree I could feel blood coming down my arms, and cuts on my face were beginning to form and on my legs. So this is how I would die. I guess I'll never see him again.

The Strigoi picked me up lifted me over his head and threw me back onto the ground. SO how I was still alive but I was drifting in and out of conciseness.

"Well my dear, I would have preferred more of a fight, especially from a dhamir who hasn't received a promise mark and still killed Strigoi, oh well I can say this won't be painful but it might be. Who knows if you lucky you'll be like me?" He laughed when he said this, but when he talked about me being a Strigoi he sounded more serious. I felt his sharp fangs break the skin in my neck, I screamed a little. But the endorphins were in my body and the cold numbed my nerves so I couldn't feel a thing. This was it. I only had three options; he'd kill me, keep me for a snack, or even turn me.

I began to drift off again. It had only been a few seconds I think but it didn't seem like that, it seemed like forever. But then I felt his fangs rip away from my neck. I felt the pain again. But I had lost a lot of blood to cause me to black out and lose all feeling. The last thing I saw, or felt rather, was a pair of arms carrying me and a voice saying, 'Roza, please stay with me.' It was repeating that over and over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know my grammer is bad. But also when I was checking that chapter the bell was going to ring and spell check hates me. But I hope you like this chapter. Also if you've never read my stories, then you may not know that I usually write during school on my school computer so I usually update everyweek day**

* * *

I could feel the rush from the Strigoi bite begin to wear off and my body began to feel the effects wearing off to. Starting with my injuries, they began to sting really badly. But I was supposed to die wasn't I. I had died before but it didn't hurt, at least I don't think it did because Lissa healed me. But Lissa's not here now to do that.

Wait what did the Strigoi say again, was he actually going to make me one? I knew some of the Strigoi wanted really good guardians to be Strigoi because they were more lethal but still why me? There were many other guardians that have killed far more Strigoi than I have. I haven't even gotten my promise mark yet; I didn't even have a Moroi to guard yet. It was supposed to be Lissa but I guess I won't be guarding her anytime soon.

No I wasn't dead. As my body was coming back to consciousness and giving into the pain from my cuts and bruises, I could feel that I was lying in a bed. But there was also something else, that headache that I always had. The one that allowed me to see the ghosts and also let me sense when there were Strigoi near and there was one very close.

But that also proved my theory that I wasn't a Strigoi because wouldn't I lose that, I mean isn't it magic. And magic was lost when you became a Strigoi. I tried to move a little bit but there was something that held me back. They we strong arms and also a familiar voice but the voice was a little bit muffled.

"Rose, Roza don't move you're still hurt."

Immediately I opened my eyes, sure it was slow but they were still opened. My vision was blurred and I had a hard time making out all of the shapes. Most of them were ghosts, which meant I wasn't near a ward. "Go away." I said it really strange, like I had been asleep for a few days, it was really groggy. But it must have worked because they all left.

There was a hand that was brushing the hair out of my face and pulled a blanket over me. I noticed a few things about where I was. For one I wasn't in the park, thank god, but then I don't think it's good if you don't know where at because this place was so new to me. I slowly moved my eyes around the room until I saw a duster that was slung over the back of a chair. It was Dimitri's so that meant that he must be here or everyone here has one. But he couldn't have been here.

"Roza, are you awake?"

It was Dimitri, at least it sounded like him. I moved my head over to where the voice came from. And there I saw him, it looked like Dimitri. He had his long dark colored hair, I could imagine his deep colored eyes but they were now red, my arm brushed against his body and I felt his muscular chest that was covered by the long sleeved shirt that he was wearing, and he was incredibly handsome, he was Dimitri.

"Dimitri?" My voice was small and quiet.

"I'm here Roza, I'm here. Rose how could you let that Strigoi do this to you? You almost died, I almost lost you." His voice was soft but it was still serious. Why did I do that?

"I don't know. I just wanted to be with you again."

"So you were going to let yourself be killed by a Strigoi just to be with me? Rose he was going to force you to become this, Rose you don't want to be this. You want to guard Lissa."

I turned my whole body toward him. Every cell and nerve in my body screamed no but I still did it. Dimitri changed his body position too. He adjusted himself a little so he could still keep me safe since I was hurt. But I looked into his face even more, more deeply into his eyes. I wish I didn't see those red flicks of color and instead I saw those dark colored eyes that I loved.

"No, not now I just I don't know if that is what I want to do anymore." My voice sounded soft and very weak.

There was silenced, my body was now in full pain and I wince with every breath I took now. Everything in my body didn't want to move, it didn't want to live. I just wanted all of the pain to go away and stay away. Dimitri got out of the bed I was laying in and he returned with a tray. It had pills, a glass of water, a first aid kit and I think from what I could smell food. He pulled up a chair to the side of my bed and helped me sit up in the bed.

I felt like a rag doll I couldn't do anything. He slipped a few pills into my mouth and then some water. He then lifted part of the blanket that was covering me and then I saw what had really happened to me. I was cover in bruises, cuts –some looked really deep too- also I didn't notice but my clothes were changed. I was now wearing my flannel pajama bottoms and my long sleeved shirt. Dimitri lifted off a few of the bandages to switch them with new ones and to lean the cuts, he did this while muttering something in Russian –he should really teach me how to speak it.

"Rose you should have fought him," His voice was stern and almost sounded like he disbelieved me, like I was an imposter and not the real Rose. "You could have died. Roza don't ever do that again. I should call the Academy and tell them where you are but I'm sure you will run away then."

I tried to move myself up more so it was like I was sitting in bed. What ever those pills had in them they worked perfectly and they were extremely fast too. "You can call them but I dropped out on my birthday. And you told me that I could have died how many times so far?" He was looking at me now. His eyes looked like they were looking inside me. But they were also showing how shamed he looked. He gave up a lot of time to train me into a kick ass guardian, and now I just give all of that up. "Dimitri I'm sorry. It's just, when I found out what happened to you, I just, I couldn't take it. I thought about this decision for a long time and decided that this is what I wanted."

He put down what ever was in his hand and moved his chair over closer to me. He brushed his hands on both sides on my face and brushed the hair out of my face. "Roza I'm a Strigoi, you can't be with me."

"Why because you're a Strigoi and I'm a dhampir? Your still the same Dimitri, you're the same one I've known for these last few months, I know you still love me you showed me in the cabin remember."

"Roza that's not it, you're not safe. I'm not going to make you what I am. And I do love you, I love you so much. Thinking of you is what kept me from trying to kill myself, it's made me think about how I can try and get out of this. Try and get better, figure out a cure for this illness. Rose being a Strigoi is an illness and I need the cure to be with you again."

"And will find one. We'll be together, after all were a match made in heaven, or that's what Victor thinks and maybe that's the only thing he was right about."

Tears were coming down my eyes. Dimitri still held my face in his hands but he used his fingers to wipe away the tears that were streaming down my cheeks. Then he moved closer and kissed me. We kissed, it was so passionate. It reminded me about those other times we were in a bed kissing. We were just trying to quench each other's never ending thirsts. He held one of his hands in place then with his other hand he let that move down my spine.

I wrapped mine around the back of his neck, bringing myself up and letting my hands come apart and move them down his back. Almost letting my nails dig into his skin. It was like in the cabin, when we had sex together. Only this time we stopped.

He gently laid me back down on the bed and kissed me on the forehead. "You're still hurt, but maybe when you're better then we can try again. If you're a good patient."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so first off, I used a russian translater so if you read russian then it would be a little strange. umm but if you don't I tried getting the simpler version to read but i couldn't find it. I'll tell you next chapter what said **

**not realy sure what else to say although I may or may not get a chapter up tomorrow cuz i'm going to brookings to see twilight and I have to leave like 2 hours early to go to get my friend so i'll be busy. **

* * *

I hated being stuck in bed. The cuts were healing rapidly and the pain was slowly going away. It had been about a week since Dimitri had found me. And I have yet to leave this area of the house, according to him I was now on bed rest. I just wanted to see what else was hear because I swear I was hearing more than one voice talking also my weird headaches were starting to bug me.

The only thing that seemed to help it was magical wards but those would keep Dimitri out then. So in the name of love I bit my lip and just suffered through it. Dimitri came in my room this morning with and tray that was full of food and some aspirin. He was rechecking my cuts while I ate everything that was on my plate. I guess almost dying and lying in bed for a week while your boyfriend waits on you hand and foot makes you work up an appetite.

"Well everything looks better and judging by how fast you ate your food I'd say your better or at least most of the way."

"Does that mean I can get out of bed?"

"I suppose. But you're staying inside."

I finished the rest of my food and practically jumped out of bed. I still didn't have much of a balance, it turned out that that Strigoi scraped up a lot of the skin on my legs and well it just made walking a little difficult. I grabbed the robe that was at the end of the bed and put it on. It was one of the nice warm, soft ones. I'm guessing why I got this, Dimitri said that I was so cold, I almost froze. Dimitri was waiting for me at the door; he wrapped his hand around my waist and gave me a tour of the house.

The house was actually very nice, but it was dark. Dark as in there was barely and lights on and if they were on it was like it was deciding weather it was going to burn out or not. Aside from that it was simple, very simple. But that's how Dimitri was, he was simple and that's why I loved him. He stopped before the living room –it was the only one he hadn't showed me yet- he looked like he was trying to get the right words ready for me.

There in the room was two other Strigoi. One I knew Molly; she was the Moroi that had been taken the same time as Dimitri. There was another female she was shorter than I was, an average build with very light colored hair that went down to her waist. She looked young maybe 19?

"Rose this is this is Rose." I gave her a weak smile. She walked over to me in hugged me lightly. She spoke very fast in Russian. "Привет настолько замечательно встретить Вас. Откуда Вы?"

"Она не говорит на русском языке." Dimitri said this to her to. She smiled and then spoke again.

"Sorry. I said that I'm very glad to meet you and I wanted to know more about you. Like where you came from and why you were here."

"You really want to hear my story? Seriously, it's not that great I'm sure most of it the academy has written down on my records for my mother to look at." I knew that they did, otherwise my mother wouldn't have found out about most of the things that I had done, especially running away from the academy with Lissa.

"I take it that you don't like your mother that much, what about your father? Is he nice?"

"I don't even know who he is; all I know is that he was from Turkey. I've never even heard his name or even stories."

"Let me guess he left when he found out that your mother was pregnant and they weren't married? Happens a lot actually."

I shook my head; didn't this girl know anything about dhampir's and Moroi? It was like she knew nothing about the subject. Moroi men always had flings with dhampir women; it was just how things were. Then after a little while the men left and started families with Moroi women. And about ninety nine percent of the time the dhampir women was left to raise their child. "It's how Moroi men are. He had a fling with my mom and after that I don't know he just left like every other Moroi man."

"What are you talking about, bedtime stories? They aren't real; well I guess vampires are but not Moroi, Strigoi or dhampir's."

Molly Dimitri and I looked at her, she was human before she was turned Strigoi and I guess no one told her anything about this world that existed along with the human world. We had known this stuff our whole lives, Molly being a Moroi before she was turned and Dimitri and I were dhampir's –well I still was- I guess we had better tell her about this new world.

"Well actually I'm a dhampir, so was Dimitri. And Molly over there was a Moroi."

"Raisa, remember when I said if you weren't careful you would die? Well Rose is a very, very good guardian. She has killed many Strigoi, that's what we are. But there are many more dhampir's that have much more experience than she does. I was one of them until one caught me by surprise. They saw my molnija marks and they forced me to turn."

"Whoa, this was all true? Not a myth. What was it like, you know being dhampir's and Moroi?"

This was going to be a very long night. We spent most of it trying to explain to Raisa everything; it was basically telling her what every child in our world is told from the day they are born. But that brought something else from childhood back to me. _They come first._ I knew the Moroi basically self appointed themselves to the top of our culture.

And had the dhampir's guard them and occasionally have their children. But that's all they made us seem worth, we were just their to sacrifice our lives for theirs and they would yell at us if not enough dhampir women were guardians, well actually that I would like to say if kind of their fault. We were also just there as breeders is a way, it was creepy to think but the truth is I think it was true.

After about two hours of talking and explaining Dimitri took me back to the bedroom, I was a little bit better but still not one hundred percent. I just wanted this whole thing to be a dream. I wanted to wake up and by lying right next to Dimitri, just like when we were in the cabin. But as hard as I tried it wasn't a dream, Dimitri was a Strigoi and there was no way around it.

Dimitri was lying in the bed right next to me. I rested my head on his chest and started to trace his abs. Even as a dead guy he was still hot. He pulled me close to him, one of his hands was rubbing small circles on my back and the other hand was entwined in my hair. I rested my head on his chest. My eyes were getting heavy and I knew I needed sleep but I didn't want sleep. I didn't want to leave Dimitri.

"Thank you for saying that about me to Raisa but you know it wasn't true." I saw sleepy and he could tell.

"It is true though Rose. But it still makes me wonder why you let yourself almost be killed when I know you could have easily fought back or at the very least ran away."

"I don't even know why I didn't. I have been a complete mess since you had been taken. I would barely eat or even sleep. I was coming here to kill you, then probably let Lissa's insanity consume me so that someday I would be with you. But I don't think I could kill you now."

"You didn't fight back because you wanted to die? But why, you're not that rash you usually stick with a plan then move on with another one."

"I had a dream on the plane. In the dream I was with you and you were a Strigoi like you are now. But it was weird, we were happy, very happy. And I was huge; I think we were going to have a baby. It was the happiest I've felt in a longtime."

"It sounded like it was wonderful someday I would like that to happen but it might not happen you know. Now just sleep, you need more rest."

My mind was restless now I had secretly wanted that dream to happen. I loved that dream and I wanted it to come back. I hoped that it would someday happen but I had to make him alive again. If only I had Lissa, I mean she brought me back to life and in reality Strigoi were like Moroi only dead. Maybe if Lissa brought him back to life we could be together than.

"We will figure a way to make you, you again. To make you alive again." I was soft, tired and it was being more profound now.

"Roza, how? I'm technically dead, and even if I somehow become a dhampir again we will probably be Lissa's guardians and you know we can't be together." His voice sounded sad a little. He knew that that stuff would only happen in dreams and that was about it.

"Dimitri I will find away to make you alive again, and we will be together forever than. I promise I'll find away."

My eyes finally closed. Dimitri stayed there stroking my hair and back humming a lullaby to me. My dreams were strange again. We were sleeping again only this time I hand what it looked to be a smaller bump. Dimitri was different too. He wasn't as pale as he was now; his skin had more color to it. There was a little boy that was lying between us; he looked like Dimitri with some of his Russian features. But they were softened a little, his hair looked like mine. He looked like he could pass as our child; he was the perfect combination of both of us.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know its kind of short but I had this amazing idea but i lost it after my physics test...... i hate that class. and yes i don't like lissa that much so yes there is so hate. umm this first part if kind of a dream and sorry if it's confusing. The end yeah I know i should probably explain it more but this is rated T maybe someday i'll explain more **

**Oh and the russian was Raisa was saying 'hello its so nice to meet you. where are you from?' the translator said '**Greetings is so remarkable to meet you. Whence you' **i kinda laughed at that **

**dimitri said 'she doesn't speak russian' **

* * *

The Strigoi had me cornered. He bared his fangs and smiled in delight. I didn't know how to handle a Strigoi in this situation; I remember our instructors told us these things from the books. But most of us just put this aside and labeled it as worthless information.

I ran down the dark hallway, the hallway seemed like it was never ending. Doors and doors just kept appearing on either side of the corridor. I finally picked one, opened the door and quickly but quietly shut it. Then everything changed. The world was different, the same yet different.

Why was I hiding? Why was I running? This room seemed familiar to me. The walls were light lavender and there were crayon drawings that hung on the walls. Stick people that were holding hands and had simple smiles on them, below the people they were labeled Lissa and Rose. I tried to get under the bed to hide but it was too crowded. I heard a whisper. "Liss over here." It sounded familiar. Andre, he had a sleepy me, Rose, by his side. They were in the closet hiding. I quickly darted toward them and Andre shut the door be hind me.

Wait this was Lissa's dream. Why was I in Lissa's dreams, unless it was the bond? I couldn't pull myself out of it just yet. I wanted to see for myself how she viewed me. I wanted to see how she would view this whole thing.

Andre told me to run up the stairs and to open the door that led up to the secret hiding spot in the attic. Andre was behind Rose, Rose slipped on one of the stairs and Andre was helping her up. They were halfway up the stairs before the Strigoi had found them. I was looking through a small hole in the wall. I saw everything, the Strigoi had blood on his lips, and it was fresh. He grabbed Andre's leg and pulled him down. Andre tried to fight back but there was no use the Strigoi bared his fangs into his neck and he was dead. Rose stayed still and quiet. I think she was stunned from the fall and then witnessing Andre dying.

A second Strigoi came from behind her. Threw her against the wall that had the pictures on them and her body fell, limp on the floor. The second Strigoi did the same to Rose that the first did to Andre. I hid in the small little hole and waited. I waited for the guardians to come. They would save me it was their job to save us Moroi.

Then I came back to my own head. My own dreams. They were simpler it was like a vision from the future that I desperately wanted from the future. But the one thing that kept me from that was me wondering why Lissa thought that. Why would she ever think that, she never used to. Well she did a little but not that much.

She was at Tatiana's wasn't she? It would seem likely since she was going to live there with Christen after graduation. Maybe Tatiana did something to her? Who knows, I shouldn't care right now. I was still mad at her, during that fight with her I told her that I wanted to do something for me, not for her. I risked my life for her before. I did because she was my friend but still she used her magic against me. She used compulsion who knows how many times against me and friends don't do that to friends.

I found myself awake. Dimitri was looking right at me, confused. Then the headache made it's self more noticeable. I could see everything, the dark shapes again, they were ghosts and one in particular was Andre. He smiled at me, why would he smile at me? I was supposed to be guarding his baby sister, not here in Russia in bed with my mentor/boyfriend.

"Roza what's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing just those headaches again."

Dimitri left and came back with a glass and some aspirin. I took a few and they helped a little but we both knew that the only cure was for me to be inside a ward. But then that would mean that Dimitri couldn't be inside there with me. I closed my eyes and buried my head in my hands. Dimitri rubbed small circles in my back which didn't help the headache but it felt amazing.

"Are you okay?"

"For the most part. I'm just pissed that even here I still am sucked into Lissa's head. This time I was in her nightmares."

"What happened?"

"I saw myself. I saw me and Andre get murdered by some Strigoi. I looked like I was five or six and I saw everything form Lissa's view. I hate her. All she cared about was herself while I did everything for her."

Dimitri stopped and looked me in the eye. "What happened to you two? You two were inseparable."

"We got into a fight. She was using compulsion on me and I got mad, also she refused to use spirit on you, well that was if we found your body."

"Rose, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you have nothing to be sorry about."

He began to kiss my lips; they were so tender and full of passion. His fingers ran up and down my back. He took off his shirt, revealing those amazing abs that I loved and melted over. He got mine off in no time at all. We had been in this situation only a few times but something always happened. The first time it was a spell and the last time it was the Strigoi attack on the school. This time there would be nothing that goes wrong. Our clothes where making a small pile on the floor.

The first time we had sex it was amazing but there were no words to describe it but also my body both hurt and wanted him even more. This time was a little different, we both still wanted each other more than ever but my body wasn't in that much pain. This time Dimitri defiantly raised the bar. We were lying in the bed, our clothes were still of but I was resting my head on his amazing chest and he was playing with my hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**SO twilight was awsome. Where I sat was really funny we were right up front and we were screaming 'we love emmet and jasper' and we had a jacob fan sitting with us and we just tormented her it was funny and good news hisgoldeneyes has said that they are making new moon **

**Also this chappies started to sound like breaking dawn but it's not, no i'm not going to make it that, also mikhail is kind of like michael from morganville vampires and a little like carlisle but not really. Ahh I may or may not be updating everyday this week or have really good chapters cuz my grandma is in the hospital and i'm closing alot this week so i'll be really stressed **

* * *

I had only been here for about three months. It was just like I was living with the Dimitri that I had always known and loved. There was also another man who lived here. His name was Mikhail. He was not like other Strigoi that I had met. He was peaceful, he didn't want to be this and he found other ways to have human blood with out going on a rampage to get it like other Strigoi. This was a good thing for me because that meant that I would be safe from hungry Strigoi, especially since I'm sleeping with one.

I was just lying there in bed tossing in turning. I haven't been feeling very well for the past few days and I think it's getting worse about three days ago I started to throw up. Dimitri is starting to get a little worried but I told him it was just probably the weather and my body wasn't quite used to it yet. I still got out of bed and grabbed some clothes to put on. I was walking down to a grocery store that was right near the house. Since it was daylight, Dimitri couldn't come with me and I was just a little bit glad about that.

I just got a few boxes of food that would last me about a week and then I walked down another aisle. This one was the one I desperately need to go to. I was starting to add everything up in my head and it all came to one conclusion. Was I or wasn't I pregnant? I had been sick for well over a week, my period was late, very late. And I have been having these weird cravings. I grabbed three of the boxes, this way I'll know for sure rather than having a test that could be wrong.

Dimitri was waiting for me at the door, he was reading the paper. "Rose, where did you go to?"

"Uh, the store because I was hungry." I set the bags on the counter and put everything away. Dimitri was helping me. I was just beginning to cook my lunch or dinner or what ever meal it was right now, but Dimitri stopped me. "Rose you look tired, go rest and I'll make you something. What did you want to eat?"

"Could you make those dumpling things again?"

"You mean vareniki?"

"Yes, they were so good. Thanks." I kissed him lips and left the room. I could hear him bringing out all the ingredients to make the vareniki, and I went straight for the bathroom. I pulled the three tests that I cleverly hid in my purse.

The directions were mostly in Russian and really hard for me to read because Dimitri never taught me Russian. I had never used a pregnancy test before so I had no idea what the pictures meant. About three minutes later they were starting to show signs and they were all showed the same thing.

Molly or Raisa weren't in the house now; it was only Dimitri that was left home. I took a deep breath and walked out into the kitchen. He was just starting to put y food onto a plate when he turned around and saw me standing there in the doorway. He had a smile on his face but it changed when he saw me. I was actually scared; I had been rarely scared in my whole life.

Either if I was or wasn't I was still going to be afraid of Dimitri's reaction. We really hadn't discussed kids because well dhampir's can't have other dhampir's kids. But now Dimitri wasn't a dhampir and would it be possible for dhampir's to have a Strigoi's child? No one had ever really discussed it because Strigoi's were supposed be deadly and were supposed to be killed.

Dimitri wasn't like that. He somehow kept his humanity or most of it at least; he was still the same as I remember. Just if he was getting thirsty and needed blood then he became cranky and I could understand that, I was the same way if I didn't have anything to eat. But he would be moody then but after he had some blood he was fine, he would always apologize. He never needs to say he was sorry it wasn't his fault.

Dimitri looked worried and concerned at me, he walked over to me. "Rose what is wrong?" Tears were coming down my face. He wiped them away and kissed my forehead. "Rose what's wrong, I promise I won't be made at you for anything. I never can be mad at you."

I led him to the bathroom where there were the three pregnancy tests. He looked over at them and his expression didn't change. He looked over at me worried still and I was still crying. I managed to speak but it was shaken.

"I…I ….wasn't…su….sure…if….I was…so I got….the….tests and…..I'm sorry."

I grabbed my towel that was hanging on a hook and started t sobbed into it harder than before. Dimitri looked at one of the boxes and a smile grew on his face. Wait he was smiling? That was a good sign; at least he wasn't mad at me for anything. He took the towel from my hands, it was wet from all of my crying, and threw it into the hamper. He picked me up and carried me out into the living room; my head was resting on his shoulder as he let finish crying on his shoulder. "Are you finished yet? I don't know why you're even crying."

"Because you're mad at me."

He laughed quietly then stroked my hair. "Roza I'm not mad at you, although I'm going to feel more protective of you for now on."

"Wait why?" Wait was I? Was I actually pregnant with his child?

"Because you're going to be having our baby." He stroked my stomach lightly and kissed it. We sat there just talking about the future that we were going to have. I started to wonder if this was that baby that I had dreamed about. It could be but I doubted it. I wish I could have told Lissa this but since she was probably living with Tatiana then I wasn't even going to try and talk to her. I was still mad at her for everything that she said and did to me.

For some reason I fell asleep, but I was in Dimitri's arms where I felt safe and secure. I felt him pull the afghan that was draped over the back of the couch. His strong arms wrapped me into it and carried me off to bed. Where my dreams became almost nightmarish again, this hadn't happened for a long time.

There was fire. Fire everywhere I was running but not fast enough. I saw the distance a head of me and I knew I could run that short mile in no time but why was I so slow. I saw the blond hair that was blowing into my face. Was I in Lissa's dreams again? Why was she running this time?

I could see the bodies everywhere. It was back at the academy. Back at the school and I, Lissa, was running into the woods behind the school. Out from the magical wards protection, but why this was dumb. Being in Lissa's dream I could run as fast I normally could I could only go as fast as Lissa could, which was faster than a human but was still slow when you're being compared to a dhampir or a Strigoi.

I hid behind a few of the snow covered bushes that were against some rocks. I examined my clothes. They were slightly burned at the ends, I must have been close enough to the fire to get this burned but my skin wasn't burned that badly. I only had a few very small burns. I heard foots steps, they were running and I heard panting. I peaked through the branches and saw Christian. I waved over to him and he was over at my side in a matter of seconds.

"Are you alright Lissa?"

"Yeah I'm fine, what about you?"

"I think I'll manage." I saw his arm was bleeding through his shirt. I started to wrap my hands around it in order to heal him but he pulled away. "Thanks but save it for later, my guess is that we will need it more."

Suddenly I, Lissa, got that feeling of being watched. Christian started to tense up, he pushed me back with one hand and the other I saw a small flame begin to grow. I looked up and through Lissa's eyes I saw who we were running from. It was me. Lissa was running from me. My eyes were blood red and I looked like a maniac. There were blood stains on my lips and by my side was Dimitri. It reminded me of my first Strigoi victims, right before I killed them.

There was no way to run, Christian was trying to set Dimitri and the Strigoi Rose on fire but the snow quickly made it go out, there was too much moister in the air. I didn't get to see the ending because I woke up. In my own body, in my own bed next to Dimitri. I was covered in sweat, my hair was a mess and the covers on the bed were all messed up. _Jesus Lissa keep your dreams to yourself._ But then I thought for a moment, _why did she see me like that and in to dream before she saw me die. What was wrong with Lissa? _


	6. Chapter 6

**Well sorry about not updating. I had to finish Alice's curse and then I had to find out who hit my car which I still don't know who did that. anyways read, review, enjoy **

**i don't own this, i wish I did but i don't **

* * *

I really hated this. I hated being sick all the time and always running to the bathroom, it was like I had a hang over but I didn't even drink anything. Being pregnant sucked right now and I can see why they warn you in school that you should wait until you're married to have unprotected sex with and extremely hot guy. Okay maybe they didn't include the extremely hot guy part but still I have to admit that they were kind of right, and I hated them being right.

We were both ecstatic knowing that I was going to have Dimitri's baby. But right now I was miserable, but somehow Dimitri being there for me helped a lot. After emptying my stomach again today, Dimitri released my hair and handed me a glass of water. "Thanks." I said. I then began to brush my teeth and Dimitri leaned against the door way.

"So do you think it will be Strigoi or Dhampir?" He asked quietly. He wasn't always that hesitant; trust me I always know him and this guy who thought before he did anything, just to weigh the consequences of each decision. But neither of us had planned this and the consequences were really unknown, as far as we knew this sort of thing hadn't happened before.

"I don't know. I really wish that this sort of thing had happened before, but I doubt it did." My stomach began to growl; great I would be back here in no time if I ate. Dimitri led me to the kitchen and began to look through the shelves. "Dimitri do we have any crackers?" He found a box and handed it to me. I was told these work wonders but hopefully they will help me.

"I guess you are right," I looked at him confused, I already had my crackers so what else can he be talking about. "About this situation hasn't happened before, most Strigoi do retain their humanity."

"That reminds me. How did you keep your humanity? I mean everyone here acts normal, like Moroi kind of."

He pulled a chair and sat right beside me. "Well when Molly and I were forced to become Strigoi, we knew that this would be it. That we would probably become these heartless creatures that didn't care about anything, only about killing. But when we were going back to the Strigoi's hideout I grabbed Molly's hand and we ran. I knew there were a few places where they would look for us and I doubted that they would come and get us. So we got on a plane and flew here to Russia. There was so much land that it would be hard for them to find us and if the Academy wanted to kill us then it would also be hard for them. We were wondering around one night when we noticed two people quickly braking into a blood bank and then carrying a few boxes out. They were too fast for humans so we suspected that they had to be part vampire.

They couldn't have been Moroi because Moroi usually get feeders or find someone that just wants a quick high. So they had to be Strigoi. We ran after them and they stopped at this secluded house. It was boarded up and looked like it had been abandoned for years. It was the perfect Strigoi hiding spot. The woman with him, Raisa, came over to us. Like we were intruders and she was preparing to attack us. Mikhail came just in time and calmed her down. He noticed that Molly and I both had a set of crimson eyes.

He allowed us to join him as long as we didn't kill innocent humans for our food, we could prey on them but just not drink all of their blood. We both agreed and he let us stay. That first night we introduced our selves. 'What are your names?' he asked. He looked like he was trying to remember something that looked familiar. Molly was really nervous and only said her first name, to protect her family she said.

He then looked over at me and asked my name. I was hesitant, but I knew in ordered to gain his trust I had to. 'Dimitri Belikov.' He looked like he was trying to remember something. Then it came to him, he smiled for a second and then his lips formed a line. 'Guardian Belikov, you were one of the best guardians that I had ever scene. How did this happen?' For some reason I felt weak telling him how I had become this, if I told him that it was partly your idea then he would probably blame you. 'It was a surprise attack.'

We talked more that night; he told us the main reason why he stole all of this blood was so he could keep his humanity. See Mikhail was a guardian too and when he was forced to be a Strigoi he saw the pain in his victims eyes when he began to drink from them, sure they were high, but he had been in their place. And he knew that they could probably feel their life being sucked away. So he left and there was a blood bank near him, he decided to break inside and steal a few bags of blood. They didn't notice and he found it just as satisfying and he didn't see that suffering. He later met Raisa who didn't know anything about this, she was scared and he took her in. They bonded a lot, and now they are almost inseparable.

A few weeks later we were out gathering blood when we heard you being attacked. I ran over to you and I saw that Strigoi attack you and I lost it. There were two of them, Mikhail killed one of them and I killed the one that had hurt you. You lost a lot of blood and I was worried that you wouldn't make it. I told myself that I couldn't live with out you and if you weren't improving then I was going to make you a Strigoi. But I didn't want to do that, I didn't want you to suffer.

Mikhail had some medical knowledge and he also had a friend that was a non-royal Moroi that was willing to help you. His name is Albert and he wants to help you through your pregnancy too. But right before you woke up Mikhail asked me how I knew you and who you were. 'Her name is Rose Hathaway.' His eyes grew big and now he was worried. 'You mean Guardian Hathaway's Daughter? Janine Hathaway's daughter? I had heard that she had died along with the Dragomir's.' I shook my head and told him about you being shadow kissed by Lissa. He was amazed, he looked at the back of your neck and he saw the marks. 'She could have fought them off you know.'

'Yes I know I was the one that trained her; she did it because she loves me.' You were starting to wake up so he was gathering up his stuff and that's when he said that you could stay here and you would be safe."

Wow that was a long story but it was nice to hear. The crackers did the trick and I wasn't hungry anymore but then I wasn't sick either. I was now getting really tired. Dimitri sensed that and he carried me in his arms. I somehow drifted off to sleep and I really hope that Lissa isn't sleeping now.

I think she must be close by because every time I slipped into her head she had been near by. Wait would that mean that she is in Russia now? Why would she even be here?


	7. Chapter 7

**Did I ever say THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.... i guess I just did. But really I love the comments. Good, bad I really don't care. it just shows me people actually care about the story and want more. And someone did suggest longer chappies and yeah I think i can do that. **

**So this chappie, if it sucks well i thought about it at like 5 in the morning cuz i was rudely woken up by my mom's alarm clock...... anyways just read and i'll post the rest of the A/N at the bottom. **

* * *

I was lying down on a table; no it was more like a really uncomfortable bed. The room was dark, really dark even if there had been and eclipse and it was midnight, the room would still be darker. It was like a freezer inside of it, I could even see my own breath so the temperature had to be barely above zero.

I kicked off the blankets on the bed and I saw I was wearing a black silk nightgown. I wasn't wearing this when I went to bed. My stomach was huge. Last time I went to bed my stomach was still flat and the only sign of my pregnancy was my morning sickness and sleeping a lot. I pulled the blanket off of the bed and wrapped it around my shoulders. But even that barely kept me warm.

I slowly climbed out of the bed and my feet touched the cold, hard floor. I quickly pulled my feet off of the floor and then slowly inched them back on. Even though I had on socks it didn't matter, it was like the warmth from my body just didn't want to stay around me. The thermostat said it was only twenty degrees. I tried to fiddle with the dial but everything was in metric and in Russian too. I heard footsteps coming slowly by the door. I tried to crouch into a corner or at least on the other side of the wall so I could escape. But being this huge was going to be challenging.

This had to be a dream it just had to. I've seen a lot of Lissa's dreams and this actually might be one of hers. When she was going crazy she had all of these strange disturbing dreams, ones that would include serial killers slowly torturing her or even ones with her reliving the accident that killed her family and me.

And it would probably make sense, I haven't been near her in months and who knows how many people she has healed or how many have tried to hurt her. And I'm not there to take away all of her anger and darkness that was around her.

But still this was just really sick and twisted. Why would she dream this? This is like everyone's worse nightmare. I was trapped into a room with only one exit and that was right in front of me. The old door knob slowly turned. It was one of those old metal ones that would always jerk every direction when ever you turned it and it creaked. Although the creaking I'm sure was probably the floor or the old door too.

The door slowly opened and there was a shadow of a face, it was extremely familiar. But the face was different somehow; my body seemed torn between two instincts, run toward the figure or runaway. I froze there in my place. The door opened more and the figure walked toward me. I knew I had to try and run. But as soon as I took a step a strong powerful hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. My back slammed into the figures stomach, I felt a set of extremely strong abs.

I tried to struggle, then eventually got free, and fight him. My arms swung and I did hit him with a few really good blows but he brushed them off as though they were bubbles trying to pulverize a diamond. He laughed a very familiar laugh and two hands grabbed hold of my wrists. I couldn't move them.

He placed one arm across my chest, restraining me from fighting. The other one let the fingers slowly trail down to the hem of the nightgown. Then played for a second with the hem and stopped. Great I was being held captive by a pedophile.

Two arms lifted me up and carried me bridal style back over to the bed. Even though there was some hair in my face I could still see the figure. It was Dimitri, his eyes were different the glowed a very bright crimson that could only be found in a Strigoi. Even though he already was a Strigoi, his eyes were never that bright instead they were a dull red.

"Roza you really should stay in bed. You don't want the baby to get hurt." He laid me on the bed and made sure I stayed this time.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I was confused. One, why would I be having this dream? Two, I'm not supposed to be this big and the baby will be fine dhampir baby's are extremely strong. Considering my mom was still guarding up until about a day before she had me. He muttered something in Russian to my stomach and kissed it.

"Our child, remember, you're due any minute. And they've decided to 'awaken' you once the baby is born." He said it so casually. Like it was no big deal being 'awaken', being 'awaken' meant that you would be turned into a Strigoi of course for your die hard Strigoi followers this would be a good thing.

Dimitri would never turn me into a Strigoi, we were actually going to try and make him back into a dhampir. The only down side to that would be that we can't have any more kids and there was a chance that we couldn't be together. But still it was better than being on the run and getting staked to death by extremely lethal guardians.

"Who is this 'they' and why?"

He had a small chuckle and then looked back at me with those bright crimson eyes. "Because you are Rose Hathaway and our child will be the most powerful, lethal thing on the planet. You will make a wonderful addition for the Strigoi side and no one will get near you. And our baby will a ledged, no guardian will ever dare touch it. It will kill hundreds."

"But I don't want to be a Strigoi. You don't want to be one either, and our baby. Our baby won't be one; I won't let them have it." I was becoming extremely protective. I wrapped my arms around my stomach as be as I could but Dimitri stopped me. He had an extremely seductive grin on his face and looked at me.

"When you are 'awakened' you will think different of your views now, I promise. You know they are right when they say you do get to see everything much more clearly than when you were a dhampir. Besides you were the one that kept on complaining about guardians being forced into guarding the Moroi when they have their magic to protect them. Now you will be able to kill what you were supposed to protect. They want you because your one of the best guardians. I was too and since our baby is half of each of us than it is likely to be twice as powerful."

He pinned my arms up by my head and handcuffed them to the bed posts. If I wasn't in danger and Dimitri wasn't creeping me out I would think this was extremely kinky and sexy. I tried to get lose but it was no used. Dimitri kissed my lips, his kiss wasn't as soft and tender as it normally was. This kiss was sickening. "You'll love being a Strigoi. We don't need to hide anything now. You can now get revenge on everyone who mistreated you."

I started to struggle even more but there was a pain that shot through my body. I couldn't help but to scream. Dimitri's smile grew. Then it hit me, I was in labor now. I heard stories about having babies but I never thought it would be like this. Dimitri was trying to soothe me and telling me how to breathe. Just then the door opened up again and standing in the doorway was Raisa, Mikhail, and someone I would have never guessed Lissa. All of their eyes were glowing red, it was sickening but for Lissa, I would have never though she would ever do that.

Lissa came over to my other side and she began to wipe my forehead with a cold, damp cloth. "Don't worry Rose, your doing fine." Her voice was still sweet as I remember it but at the same time it sounded different.

Dimitri was kissing my forehead and murmuring something in Russian that I didn't understand. I screamed again, the pain was getting more intense. "Roza, your doing great, your almost done. They will be happy to know that they will soon be getting two very powerful Strigoi's on their side." I just wanted to kill him, this wasn't Dimitri and I knew that. If I really was in labor I wanted the real Dimitri to be here helping me, not an imposter. The real Dimitri would never turn over our baby to anyone; he especially wouldn't do it for Strigoi's. And exactly who was this 'they' he was referring to?

I screamed again and this time I was in my bed with Dimitri right next to me. I woke up in a cold sweat and ripped the blanket off of my body.

My long sleeved shirt was still tight against my body and there was no huge swelled up stomach. Instead there was my normal toned stomach. Dimitri was awake and looked panicked. He was just wearing flannel pajama bottoms. He wrapped his arms around me as I brought my knees up to my chin and rested my forehead on my knees.

"Roza are you alright?" His voice was calming. It wasn't like the dream one. Why would I even dream it? I knew none of it was true about him, and I knew that he would never do that to me. He rested his hand on my stomach. It felt warm, Strigoi's were supposed to be cold but I think Dimitri was different somehow. He wasn't cold. "Is the baby okay?"

I nodded. "I had a nightmare." I whispered. I knew he heard it.

"Do you care to elaborate?"

"No, not really." I lifted my head and he brought me closer to him.

"It was like Lissa's dreams but this time I wasn't Lissa. Instead I dreamed something horrible. It was…..I was pregnant." He looked at me like he was confused and a little worried.

"Roza, you are pregnant."

"I know but I was really, really pregnant. And you said something about 'awakening' me after I had the baby and you wanted to hand our baby over to 'them' and Lissa was there too. Only she had bright crimson eyes just like you did. And….and your kisses they were different. They weren't sweet and tender; instead they were cold and unloving. You….you really scared me." I was trying to hold back sobs but a few tears did escape from my eyes. Dimitri rubbed soft little circles on my back. They felt great and slowly they the helped erase some of the tension and frustration.

"Roza that was only a dream. I will never let that happen to you. You know that." His arms felt protecting and strong. And he was right he would never do that to me. He would always protect me.

I'm not even sure why I thought that. It was sick and twisted. Maybe, just maybe holding all of Lissa's darkness would make me do that. Maybe I would become a Strigoi and be with Dimitri forever. You did have to admit that the Dimitri from my nightmare was telling the truth.

I was a pretty kick ass novice guardian and that was before I got my promise mark. Even during the invasion I killed so many Strigoi, while other novice's my age maybe killed one or two at the most. They were given orders to help guard groups of Moroi that were secured in the dorms. I was one of the few that got to go out and actually kill them.

And Dimitri would be and should be quite lethal too. Everyone at the academy knew about him and I had to train with him. I've seen him kill Strigoi and he could do it well. But he would still become a Strigoi by choice, and he wouldn't have me become that either.

If that was a vision of the future or not, right now I was in the present and I pushed that aside, I was already stressed out enough. I didn't want to go back to sleep even though Dimitri begged me to. Eventually he got up and made me some hot chocolate. It was warm, and it was milk based not water based like other hot chocolate is.

"You fight really dirty, you know that. You know warm milk makes almost everyone fall asleep and you know I love chocolate."

Dimitri moved the covers over me and kissed my forehead. I snuggled close against him chest. He stroked my back like he did before.

"Just sleep, Roza, I'll be here to chase all of the monsters away."

"Promise?"

"Yes, yes I promise Roza."

* * *

**first things first, NO i do not have a sick twisted mind. and i really didnt want to do that to her but that was kind of like her worst fear comming true. **

**Second, i have never been pregnant so.....yeah it's all pure research. And When your from a family of five and one of your sisters has like six kids. There's not much else you really need. **

**Questions? Comments. Review **

**now i'm going back to nap time. and I still have like 40 minutes left of school......this is going to be a very long day. Oh and i think friday, saturday and sunday i will be in the twin cities for a hockey game so i'll try to update. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about not updating yesturday, i got a case of writers block and then well I really didn't feel like doing anything but i did get DARK KNIGHT i love that movie. **

**Also this chapter is dedicated to my grandpa because its been four years since he he left and I really miss him. He had this very accent that I loved. I miss you grandpa.**

**

* * *

**

**Lissa's POV**

Graduation was okay, but it was really hard knowing that Rose wasn't going to be my guardian. We had always planned on her being my guardian after we graduated but it didn't happen. And you want to know why; it was all because of Dimitri.

How could she love him more than me? I was her best friend, hell I had saved her life so many times. But….but she probably saved mine more and she had to deal with more because I brought her back from the dead. I had over heard a conversation between her and Victor about her being shadow kissed and that meant that she was bound to me forever. She had the ability to take the darkness from me and bring it to herself. That meant that I would stay sane, but all of the rage I fell gets transferred to her and she has to suffer.

I couldn't do that, not to my best friend. She deserves to be happy, I know she does. And I guess what makes her happy is being with Dimitri. He was like my Christian; he was there for her and loved her. I remember her face; it looked both hurt and angry when they didn't find him. I would feel the same, if I had lost Christian.

The bad thing was that Rose wasn't my guardian; instead I had two completely random ones. They were in her graduating class, but I didn't know them. The guy's name was Mark and he was normal dhampir height, his hair was a soft blond and his eyes were a light green with flicks of light brown. The girl's name was Eve, she had very, very dark hair and it was pixie cut. She was a little taller than Rose and she had ocean blue eyes. Eve was nice, but she didn't like to do anything that Rose and I loved to do.

Christian had gotten Eddie of course and then some other guy. He doesn't talk much and he was one of those dhampir's that, it seemed like their only life goal was to kill Strigoi and guard their guardian and that was it, well that was supposed to be their life goal but still he too it a little too extreme.

A few days before graduation Christian had taken me behind the school, but we were still with in the wards boundary so we were safe from any Strigoi that would attack us. Then pulled out a small black box then got down on one knee and I swear I could here him talking to himself. He smiled and looked up to me.

"Lissa you know I love you. And your not like everyone else you like me for who I am, you don't care about my family's history. Vasilisa Dragomir will you marry me?"

What?!

I can't believe that he had finally asked me. I thought he would never do that, well not so soon. But this was the best news I probably have ever heard, and I loved him. I threw my arms around him, knocking him down onto the ground.

"So I'll take that as a yes then." He was laughing. I loved it when he laughed his face was bright then.

"Yes, it is a yes. I would love to marry you." I kissed him.

I was going to be Mrs. Christian Ozera. This was like a dream come true. We laid there in the soft grass, staring at the dark sky. We juts laid there planning our future, planning the wedding too. Christian was going to ask Eddie to be his best man and then that made me think. I wanted Rose to be my maid of honor, and she wasn't here.

I missed her even more now.

Graduation came and went. I got accepted into a college that was near the Moroi Royal Court. It was a small college but it was nice. The great thing is that Christian got accepted too. When we first got there the queen wasn't too happy with me being engaged with Christian.

"Vasilisa, how could you ruin your family's name even further by marrying into that Strigoi loving family?" We were in her office and she practically jumped out of her chair. Her hair was put up into a tight bun and her suit was tailored to match her body exactly.

When she mentioned Christians family to be in love with Strigoi's was really uncalled for. It was only his parents and the only real family that showed love for him was his aunt. And his aunt didn't worship Strigoi's as the queen just stated.

"I love Christian and they are not a Strigoi loving family, his parents are his parents and that was their choice. Just because they decided to become that doesn't mean that their whole family loves them."

There that better teacher to actually get her facts right _before_ she starts to judge me.

She cleared her throat and looked out of the window. It was dark, for the vampire world it was the day but for humans it was night. She jus stood there like a statue. I'm pretty sure I was probably the only person that probably has ever proved her wrong and she probably didn't like that.

"What about your family bloodline?"

Again there was no problem. We researched this. One day we were talking about the future and somehow we stumbled onto our family trees and noticed that Christian's family had more than enough Dragomir blood in it to keep my family's bloodline strong. Considering I'm the last one in my family that was something that everyone pressured me about.

But not Rose, no Rose wanted me to be happy and I was with Christian.

"Your Highness," My voice was sickly sweet. "I really don't see the problem. His family has a good amount of Dragomir blood in it to help my family's line. You know that, we both know that. So I really don't see the problem."

"You can't serious. Are you that blind? You really can't love him that much, can you? This is just a school girl's crush."

"No…no it's not."

"Vasilisa Nikolaevna Dragomir, you can't be serious. I for bit it."

She did not just say my full name. My own parents never did that, even when they were alive. She had no right to say who I should marry and who I shouldn't marry. I mean sure she was the queen but she wasn't going to be Moroi matchmaker, especially to me. I had a right to say who I love and who I wanted to date and especially I got to pick who I wanted to marry.

"Why? Why do you forbid it? If I do remember well that is a right that my parents should have, not you. I love him and I want to be with him. If your concerned about my family's bloodline continuing then you should just stop worrying about it, Christian and I will make sure that it continues. The only reason why you don't like him is because of what his parents did. That was there choice not his."

She was quiet for a moment. She looked at me like she was studying me. I knew she was going to tell me the reason why, again, she didn't like him. Ugh that was the stupidest reason ever. I got sick of explaining to people that I don't care what they think about Christian's parents and what they did, so I was now using Rose's method of telling people. Well at least my own version of it.

"You know Adrian has a lot of Dragomir blood running in his veins. Why don't you marry him? I think you two would have such cute babies. And you two seem to get along quite well. I have heard that he likes to flirt with you."

Let's take a moment and just say this, EWWWWWWWW. That was so wrong of her to say. I really didn't expect her to say that to me, but the truth is she heard wrong. It wasn't me who he would flirt with, it was Rose. I was just always with her when she would do that. Adrian and I did get along but that's because we were both spirit users and we were trying to pool our resources and figure out more about our element.

"No. I never did anything with him. He has never flirted with me that was Rose he would flirt with. And yes we did connect but that's because we were both clueless spirit users that were trying to pool our resources and find out more about our element."

"Rose Hathaway was flirting with him? And even after I told her to stay away from him, guards bring the Hathaway girl in here now, it seems we have to have another discussion about which commune she will be sent to."

Her voice was like acid to me. I wasn't going to let her do that, Rose didn't deserve that. She knew that too. Rose was one of the best and youngest Guardians and she didn't even have her promise mark yet. I didn't care what the Queen's title meant, she had no right to d that.

"She's not here." I said quietly, my voice had sharpness to it too which surprised me.

"Well then where is she? If she keeps boasting about how great a guardian she is then why isn't she here protecting her intended Moroi?"

I didn't know much about her ware bouts and I don't think she wants me too. When she left she was mad at me for using compulsion on her and she had every right. I told Christian about everything. Her and Dimitri and then also about using compulsion on her when I wanted her to agree with me, Christian said that it was very wrong and unlike me to do that. He said that I should have let Rose make choices in her own life, because she would be soon giving her life up to me in a way.

I had never thought about that.

She would be giving up living her life the way she wanted and then being forced to spend every waking moment keeping me safe, even if that meant that she would probably lose her own life in the process. Then I turn around and use compulsion on her, with out her permission. Christian said if he was a guardian and anyone did that to him with out knowing he would leave then, he said it showed signs of ungratefulness. But I was grateful that she worked so hard and trained so hard to prove herself to everyone.

And now she's out hunting down Dimitri. The worse thing that could happen would be that she would become Strigoi and we both knew how bad that was but really she would be free. She would be free from guarding a Moroi and she would be then able to live her life the way she wants to. It was a strange insight but I don't see any other way for her to be with him.

"I don't know. She just left one day and no one knows where she went to." And with that I left. I walked back to my room where Christian and Eddie were watching the news. It was just your normal tragedies, new president, and some news about the economy that no one really fully understood.

Eddie noticed me in the room, he said good bye to Christian and walked out into the all with our other guardians. And here I imagined one big happy family that included me, Christian, Rose, Dimitri and Christian's two guards. I don't think that this will be happening any time soon.

"Hey Liss, what's wrong?" I climbed on the bed and rested my head on the pillow. Christian was lying next to me on the bed. He moved his face next to mine so he could keep eye contact with me.

"Liss, what's wrong?" I didn't answer him again. He smoothed my hair with one of his hands and looked into my eyes. It was like he was searching for something inside of me and I think he knew what it was. "Is it about Rose again? Lissa you know she will come back someday."

"I know. But what if….what if I really did make her leave. What if I drove her away because I used compulsion on her?"

"No she didn't, she'll be back." He kissed me on the forehead and left me alone. In a matter of no time I was asleep.

My dreams were strange tonight. They involved Strigoi entering my old house. When I was little that was one of the things I feared the most but Andre always said he would protect me. Well in the dream he tried, we were hiding in my old closet. The closet had a hidden stair case that led up to the attic and that was where Rose and I would always play.

This Strigoi that got Andre killed him with no hesitation. Rose was trying to get up off from the stairs, because she tripped coming up them, but the Strigoi was behind her. He grabbed her and killed her the same way he had killed Andre.

I had witnessed both of their deaths in my dreams but I somehow stayed quiet. I hid in the attic and waited for the help to arrive. Perhaps and hopefully one of our family's guardians but it didn't happen. The sun came up and a few of the guardians from the academy came. I was outside in the bright sun, swinging on our swing set.

I knew it was a bad thing to do but I didn't care. I woke up with what had to be the world's biggest headache but it surprisingly went away in about a minute or so. Throughout the whole dream it felt like someone else was there with me. It felt like Rose, but it was a very weak connection.


	9. Chapter 9

**sooo sorry this is a sucky late chappie but umm theres a blizzard and we had to drive through it. Did I ever mention that I hated driving on ice and during white outs. Yeah i really hate white outs, oh did i mention driving on black ice? yet it was lovely. Well the good thing is we stayed on the road and no go in the ditch, plus we got out of the cities early. oh and it's like -50 ish degrees outside, really it's been colder but i guess that's what i'm used too. I really miss that amazing hot tub at the hotel, and i forgot my bikini there too :( Now i got to call that hotel and ask them to send it back, hopefully they do. **

**anywho this chappie took forever to write and i have writers lock to thank for that. When ever i get it, i have to find a song to listen to, o get inspiration but this time I decided to read a book but that was after I wrote this, i am now hooked on the House of Night series, but i may use some of the ideas later in the story. **

**Well i'm going to work onthe next chappie and finish Dark Knight**

* * *

I really, really hated being pregnant.

Well hate is a harsh word, I really didn't like it that much because I was either sick, unbelievably tired or really uncomfortable. I really did feel sorry for Dimitri, he was taking care of me but he didn't mind, or at least that's what he told me.

He had to be gone today because they were going out of town in order to get, steal, more blood. Mikhail said that people didn't notice it as much if you moved around and changed locations. I got out of bed and took a shower. One thing I did notice was my belly was getting larger. Well not terribly big but it was swollen, it was like I was bloated but I wasn't.

Mikhail said that with in the next few weeks he was going to give me and ultrasound so we could see how the baby was developing. I was actually really nervous about this and I think so was but he didn't show it. I would hear him whispering to the baby at night , well day time….whatever, and it sounded like he didn't want it to be a monster like he supposedly is.

Honestly no one here acted like any Strigoi I was told about. Everyone her acted civilized, they acted almost like their olds selves. Well I could only compare that to Molly and Dimitri since I knew them before they were changed. Although Dimitri was more protecting now but I did kind of expect that.

The shower felt great. I was actually really reluctant to walk out but I guess Dimitri had thought ahead. The heater was turned on and the whole house was actually really warm. Which I found odd, because it was still cold outside and going to school in Montana, you would expect there to be a few drafts in a room that would leak in cold air. But here it was warm and toasty, maybe even to the point of possibly turning on the air conditioner.

My cloths were starting to get really tight. It wasn't as tight as a few slutty people wear just because they think that they are all that and what not. It was just annoyingly tight, I could still breath and everything just my shirt would slightly rise up but only an inch or so. My jeans were really tight so I opted for my yoga pants. I think Raisa was going to take me shopping soon so I could get some clothes. I still had most of that money that Adrian had given me months ago, so I was going to use that.

I was starving and found my way to the kitchen. With out even knowing it I grabbed several things from the refrigerator. There was cheese, bacon, some bread, a tomato, some lettuce and a jar of peanut butter. I first turned on the skillet and threw some bacon in there. I was defiantly going to eat that. With there being bread, lettuce and a tomato I could also make a BLT sandwich, and add the cheese and grill it in the pan. That sounded so good, While the bacon was sizzling away I decided to grab a spoon and with out even thinking spooned out a heap of peanut butter.

It was so creamy. At that time it tasted better than chocolate. Not trying to ruin my appetite, because I doubt anyone else would eat this or the fact that someone wanted to eat double dipped in peanut butter, I put the spoon in the sink and worked on my sandwich.

After the bacon was nice and crispy I buttered the toast and but it in the pan. I added a few slices of cheese o it would be nice and melted nad then I added a few slices of tomato and a little bit of lettuce. It was almost done being toasted, right before I added the bacon and smashed the two slices of bread together, I squirted a few lines of mustard on to the sandwich.

My master piece was finally complete. It tasted like heaven, although bacon makes everything better, but this was still something I normally wouldn't eat. Well okay I have had BLT's before but never made it like you would make a grilled cheese and I've never added mustard to it.

I moved my meal into the living room, the tv only showed shows that were in Russian and unfortunately I can't speak Russian. But I did have a few movies that I could see, one of them was sort of a favorite. Personally they showed the combination of the common myths of vampires but they also showed a little truth. It was 30 Days of Night.

Really it was actually kind of funny. It showed these Strigoi that were killing this whole town because they were hungry. The common things that humans always assume about vampires, were of course sleeping in coffins and being allergic to garlic.

Humans also assume that you can kill a vampire by shoving garlic in their faces, spraying them with holy water and of course burning their coffin. Well actually that last on might work on killing a Strigoi, but they would have to be trapped into it. The only three ways to successfully kill a Strigoi was to decapitate them, burn them or shove a stake in them.

Eben, the cop guy in the film, used decapitation. That was the way I killed my first Strigoi, but it was also one of the more difficult ways to do it, especially for a human. But some how he did it, and he did it with an ax. Toward the end of the movie the small group of people finally escape the attic of that house.

But the group of Strigoi had tried to kill them all and they turned two of them, but Eben had killed them. In the end Eben had no choice but to turn Strigoi and save everyone, it reminded me about Dimitri. Especially the end of the movie, it reminded me of us.

What if the only way for me to ever be with Dimitri, would I have to become Strigoi to be together. When we were both dhampir's we couldn't be together, when he was first turned we both knew it would be iffy for us to be together. One thing I knew about this baby was, it was possibly going to be a messed up baby. Because both of it's parents couldn't be together, and it will have a dhampir mother and Strigoi father.

The only question on everyone's mind is will me being a dhampir will have any effect on the baby, or will it be a full Strigoi. Either way we would still love this baby and protect it.

I somehow fell asleep on the couch and woke up with a warm fleece blanket draped over my body. Dimitri was sitting there rubbing circle's on my back, he had a smile on his face. It was warm, loving.

"Did you have a nice nap, Roza?" His voice was soft and loving.

"Yeah, what time is it?" I looked over at the clock and I knew it. I had been out for about two hours.

"A few hours I'm guessing, we just came back about an hour or so ago."

I snuggled deeper into the pillow and covered myself further with the blanket. I felt Dimitri's arms come underneath me and lift me. Me moved me into our room and laid me on the bed. I moved myself closer to him and he embraced me.

His embrace made me feel protected and safe.

Even though the future was starting to bother me. Being next to Dimitri and even having him embrace me made me feel protected and made to future easier to bare. I didn't care about the future or anything, I loved it. All I knew when I was with him, I was safe, we were safe and most important our baby was safe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Giz13 - no we weren't crazy, we just didn't want to be there stuck in Minneapolis while it was icy. **

**Well we had no school today, but that means we have an extra day of school, i think since i'll be qualified as a senior, i should just skip and go to the lake. [ that is if i ever get my swimsuit back from the hotel] **

**Well anywho here's a chapter from Dimitri's POV and i finally got this done. Well after getting an iced coffee from Micky D's and the second book from the house of night series [seriously its addicting, and i don't know why] **

* * *

Dimitri's POV

I was lying new to what had to be the most beautiful creature on the planet. I was stroking her long beautiful silky brown hair. She was fast asleep and I could only wish I was able to join her in her dreams. My hands moved down her sides, over her beautiful dhampir curves, and ending on her stomach. There was a bump on there and I felt that powerful kick. It was small and short, but it was a powerful kick that came form our small child that was still growing inside her stomach.

She was going on a little over six months, and every single day I looked at her and I could see her strength. I saw her strength grow everyday. It was hard for her, the baby was powerful. It kicked her all the time but according to Mikhail it was normal, especially after she would eat something or even if she had sugar. It was like after anyone eats something or even right after you eat sugar you get that sudden little rush of energy. He said that it was the same concept.

For some reason instinct made me fascinated about her bump and it caused fascination for both Rose and I about the baby and the future. In the back of my mind I always thought that a portion of the baby would be Strigoi but I never wanted to admit that. I didn't want to admit that. But there had to be away for this child to be conceived through two dhampir's but the problem was when we did it, I was a Strigoi.

Either way I wanted this child, Strigoi or not, to be happy. Either way we were going to love it, no matter what it was. We had created this child and it was created out of our love. This child was something that meant a lot to us. I somehow had a feeling that maybe, just maybe, I was led down this path at would eventually have me become a father and I guess it was right. I had that chance before with Tasha, but I couldn't do it. Not with her, sure Tasha was nice and pretty. But my heart was aching for Rose. I knew every second I was away, it would result in me wanting her more and more.

She had tried the same thing I did by going out with a friend of hers , Mason, but she wasn't really into him. Then Tasha asked me to be her guardian, but then also something more. She wanted us to have kids. But I couldn't do that. So I told her, no.

Rose and I finally came to the conclusion that we could never be split up and our love was meant to be, no one could change that.

Now Rose and I were counting down the days before we were going to be parents. Mikhail said the baby might come sooner than expected and we were supposed to be ready for anything. The room was ready for the baby and we even found out what we are going to have. We had found this out through one of her check ups.

The picture was in a small frame that sat right next to our bed. We still couldn't believe that we were having a baby, and now we were having a baby boy. Names were something that wasn't high on our priority list but it was still on it. We had narrowed it down to a few, most of them were Russian names and we had decided to name him the traditional Russian way.

Rose was very restless tonight. She usually sleeps very well, considering she was almost seven months pregnant, but tonight she was tossing and turning. She was quietly talking in her sleep, that meant that she must be having a nightmare. It was like she was having one of those nightmares that Lissa had been having.

Sometimes that bond between them was helpful, but lately it's been wearing her out. Rose could have that, especially not now. I stroked her cheek, trying to calm her down and sooth her. She sounded panicked, it sounded like someone was being chased from someone. I nudged her gently, begging her to wake up.

"Roza...."

But she didn't wake up or even answer.

"Roza....Wake up. It's a nightmare."

She still didn't wake up. Instead she began to fling her arms around her. She was trying to protect herself, but from what? One arm was wrapped around her bulging belly, and the other was stretched out like she was trying to ward off something.

"No...no you can't have him.....no he's MY BABY." She was screaming, her voice sounded more protective and strong.

By now I was sitting up in bed trying my hardest to wake her up. I rested my hands on her shoulders and shook her gently, trying not to hurt her. I was screaming at her to wake up, I added pleading into my voice hoping she would respond to that better.

"Roza please, wake up."

Her eyes shot open and she was panting. Her body was covered in a layer of sweat, she was visibly shaken. But this was from a nightmare?

"Oh Dimitri," She curled up in my chest and began to sob quietly. She looked really fragile now and she would never have herself look fragile or vulnerable. "it was horrible. They were in it again. They wanted the baby."

I rubbed circles in her back again, trying to calm her down. "Roza you know we will never let that happen. It was all just a dream."

"But how could it be, it looked and felt so real."

"Roza, it was just a dream. Your pregnant and stressed, just calm down you don't need this. It's not good for you or the baby."

"Dimitri, do you promise to be here when I wake up?"

Finally she would go to sleep. She need it desperately because this ordeal had been happening for the past week now and it was draining her of energy. "Roza you know I will be here when you wake up. I will always be here for you and the baby. I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you.

She knew that. I laid back on to the bed and Rose rested her head on my chest. I knew she felt safe and hopefully she would sleep. Her breathing became slow and steady, which meant that she was sleeping. I stroked her hair and kept her close to me.

The one thing that was always common in her dreams were the 'they' that she referred to. The parts about where ever she was or who was there varied. Most times it was her and there was a 'they' that had always appeared. She would sometimes be pregnant or there would be a blood covered baby that was crying in the distance. She once said that I was holding it and I had these horrible glowing crimson eyes.

She said I was laughing evilly and talking about 'awakening' her. I would never curse her to this. Honestly if it wasn't for Mikhail, I would probably running out there lose killing innocent humans and hunting down Moroi. But I didn't I kept my humanity.

The 'they' sounded like a group of Strigoi elders that were hell bent on keeping the Strigoi populations high. They wanted the strongest people to join them. The strongest ones were usually dhampir guardians that have killed many Strigoi. They had wanted me because I had killed more than five Strigoi, I had heard that they wanted Rose and her mother to be turned because of the kills they both had made. Janine had killed many Strigoi and Rose had killed a lot to, considering her age and the weapons she had access to, and also because she was Janine's daughter they wanted her even more then.

They baby was going to be very powerful, it was already powerful and my son wasn't even born yet. I wasn't lying when I said I would protect her and the baby, I meant it. I wanted him to grow up and be happy, not be judged and killed because he was a Strigoi. No, no he wouldn't be a Strigoi, Rose would never be a Strigoi.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes I do know that this is short but I just got done playing my violin for like five hours and my fingers hurt like hell, because the retarded littloe freshmen cant sing and we have to start the whole song over again. We are sooooooo bring back freshmen slam day, maybe even sophmore slam day too. **

* * *

Lissa's POV

After that fight I had with the queen Christian and I decided to elope. Well sort of, we had Christian's aunt and of course our guardians. Mia was my maid of honor, but I really wish I had Rose instead, and as a witness there was the some what sober Adrian.

It was nice, it was small, but still we both enjoyed it. We only had the people that didn't judge us for what Christian's parents were. Eddie was Christians best man and it had to be the most funniest thing I've ever seen. Normally at weddings you have your best man say something about the bride and groom, well I think Eddie was just a little nervous. Because he had a wine glass in hand and I'm pretty sure he drank the whole bottle before he began his speech.

It was really one of those things that you had to be there to figure it out. Really telling it wouldn't be as funny. The wedding was picture perfect, but it was missing two very important people. Dimitri and Rose. No one knew where they were at but I just knew that Rose was still alive and that meant that Dimitri was also probably alive. I missed them a lot.

I also missed my family. When I was little I would be in my mothers room looking at her and my dad's wedding pictures. She looked so beautiful, she had the same color hair that I did but her eyes were bluer. I got my eyes from my dad, but I didn't get his hair. My mom's dress was long, it hugged her tiny waist and them it flared out. There were tiny crystals that where embedded into the fabric, they shined with the light. Her hair was curled and brought to the back of her head then pinned, letting a few curls escape.

I did the same as her. I used bobby pins that had little crystals glued to the rounded ends. It made my hair sparkle when ever the light hit it just right. My dress clung to me in a similar way that my moms did, although the beading on hers had a floral pattern mine had these little swirls. Everything fell right into place.

After the wedding we decided to travel the world. And since most vampires went to Europe, we did the same. But most of them usually went to Paris some other well known romantic European city. Christian and I went to Romania for a week and then we went to Russia. Our families were from there so it made some sense to us.

When we got to Russia I had this really weird feeling that Rose was there. I was also getting those childhood nightmares that I had always had. I guess with out Rose to take all of the shadows away from me, I was more pron to having them.

But there was one that I knew for a fact wasn't mine. It had to be Rose's, it showed her in a very cold, dark room. She was huge, and last time I saw her she was slim but now she looked like she was going to explode at any minute.

There was also Dimitri, only he looked stranger. Scarier. They were having this conversation about a baby, wait it couldn't be her baby. Rose and Dimitri can't have kids. I was going to jump in and try to ask her what was wrong but then I saw me.

I looked paler than usual and my eyes, they weren't my normal light jade. Now they were red, a really bright blood red. I can't believe that Rose saw me as a Strigoi, but then I saw her as one to so I guess now we were even.

I couldn't see the ending and it was either because Rose woke up, which I guess she must have, or for the fact that Christian woke me up because I was apparently talking in my sleep. But the dream seemed so vivid, that meant she had to be near by. She was in Russia and that was because that was where Dimitri ran off to.

But even if I did find her she wouldn't listen to me. I knew she wouldn't listen to me. She was still mad at me because of what I did to her. When she found out she was right, I shouldn't have used compulsion on her just so she could agree with me. And I shouldn't have forced her to stay here when I knew Dimitri was the one true person that she would go to the ends of the earth for.

It was like me and Christian, we were meant to be.

As soon as we had gotten back to the U.S. I to make phone calls, well actually only one. It was to the one person I know Rose may have even a slight chance at listening to, and to top it all off she was also one of the best guardians ever.

Janine Hathaway.

"Hello Princess, how are you today. Also congratulations on your wedding."

I hated it when people called me 'princess' "Thank you Guardian Hathaway. Any ways the reason why I was calling is because I need your help."

There was a small pause and I think she was a little bit confused, but she didn't sound like it. "What did Rosemarie do now?" Well that was actually the reason why I was calling but I still didn't expect her to guess so soon. But we both knew about some of Rose's crazy ideas and what they usually led to.

"Well she didn't do anything, I think. Actually I haven't seen her for months, it's been almost a year. She left right after the attack to go and kill Dimitri. But she never came back and while Christian and I were on our honeymoon in Russia. I sensed her." I continued on to tell her about the weird dream and she was silent but every once in a while I would hear her quietly whisper to someone else.

"So Lissa, let me get this straight. You were told the Dimitri and Rose liked each other, and Rose ran off to Russia to be with him. And in this dream she was pregnant, which is impossible, and you saw that she was in danger."

There were actually a few firsts in this conversation. One of them was that Gaurdian Hathaway almost never referred to me as Lissa, well she did sometimes but privately she never really did because most guardians referred to me as princess or by Vasilisa. And the other thing was her sounding like she didn't believe me. Like I was a two year old saying the sky is falling and it really wasn't.

"But it is true."

That was all I had to say. I heard a gasp and them it sounded like she covered the receiver and whispered something to someone. "Lissa, I'll be on the next flight out and you and I are going to have a very serious talk about this. If Rose really is in danger then we have to go and help her."

That was all it took. We were going to bring Rose back. We were getting my best friend back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay soory it took so long but here you go and yes it is very long BUT i think you may like this chappie. **

**So read and i'll post teh A/N at the bottom**

* * *

Rose POV

I was huge.

But thankfully I was do any day now but that also was a little bit of a bad thing. Since I was due any day now I had to be in bed, Mikhail really didn't say why he just said that it would be better if I was less stressed and maybe that would help. But see I'm one of those people that have to get up and do something, or at least lately I;m like that, and sure being waited on hand and foot is a great thing. I was starting to get really irritated. And I'm not sure why, I loved Dimitri and I love thing baby that we made.

I knew he was trying to make me comfortable as possible so the birth won't be so bad but we both know either way it's still going to hurt, a lot or at least that's what they tell you. Still I know he means well and I love that about him. Also the staying in bed things also a good thing, because lately I've been extremely tired. And I think most of that is due to my weird dreams.

Most people would think the baby is keeping me up because of the kicking or the punching but surprisingly no, the baby actually slept when ever I did. But the dreams were becoming more erratic. They would shift form these weird ones that involved me somewhere hugely pregnant, like I am now, and a group of Strigoi, that mostly included Dimitri and Lissa with their glowing crimson eyes, wanting to take my baby and then I would always wake up right before the baby was born.

The other dreams I have been having were Lissa's nightmares. I was used to these but that was a long time ago, back when she used to cut herself. Lissa's dreams were just plain disturbing and I'm not even sure how I can slip into them. Since Lissa was still living in America and I was here in Russia. But Lissa's almost always either had me as a Strigoi or me being killed along with her brother Andre.

Every time I closed my eyes I would just have nightmares. I didn't like that, and that was probably one of the reasons why I was put on bed rest and why I was so tired. Dimitri walked into the room carrying a tray of some food and also a notebook.

"So how are we today?" He set the tray on the nightstand and sat down on the edge of the bed. He rubbed my belly and kissed me on the lips. I loved his kissed they were amazing, no words could describe them. Then he pulled away and kissed my belly. Instantly the baby kicked me really hard, he always did that when every Dimitri touched my belly.

"Well better, but I would be so much better if I could just have the baby now. I'm sure it's really nice in there but Mommy is getting really tired and wants to see her feet again."

"I take that as you want to get out of bed, and Rose did you just call yourself 'mommy'?"

"That would be part of the reason, the other part is I want to hold our baby. And yes I did call myself 'mommy' do you have a problem with that 'daddy'?"

His lips met mine again and he stroked my long dark hair. This kiss was one of those where it felt like we were drinking the other person up. But he broke away, slowly though It wasn't a sudden break.

"I have no problem with that at all Roza."

I grabbed the notebook from the tray and started to leaf through it. It was exactly what I needed. Dimitri had written down ways that were supposed to induce labor. Most of them didn't sound like they worked but there were a few that I did like. He noticed that I had the notebook and for some reason he felt the need to explain.

"Well you don't have to do anything on there. Mikhail just said you were probably past your due date and that most pregnant women will usually try anything to induce labor. But you don't have to, he said that we'll just have to wait a little bit more longer for the baby."

"No, no it's okay. Actually I think we could try some of these things." I found one that looked really perfect to try, even if I didn't go into labor it would still probably be fun. "In here it said sex was a way to induce labor. Maybe we could try."

"What ever you wish." He kissed me gently on the lips and began to unbutton his shirt. "I just don't want to hurt the baby." He said softly.

"You won't Dimitri, trust me you won't."

All I can say was that it was amazing. There never are any words to really describe what sex is actually like. For some people it varies. And I only know that because of that bond that Lissa and I have. The way she felt after doing it with Christian was different than Dimitri and I.

I was once again sleepy. Not because that was tiring but because I was just tired. I rested my head on Dimitri's chest. There was no heart beat anymore and I missed that. But there was this really eerie, hollow sound, it was Dimitri breathing.

I just wished that things were different with Lissa and I now. I had a theory that maybe, just maybe we could bring Dimitri back to life. I know Lissa's done it before, I'm living proof. Just the bad ting is that would probably make Dimitri Shadow Kissed like me and he would feel the darkness that I would pull from Lissa.

I didn't really dream tonight. It was a dream, I think, but it wasn't like all of the others. This one was really different but it was still the same. In this dream there was Lissa and my mother also some guardians. I knew most of them because I had gone to school with them or have seen them at the school. My mother was giving the orders and was organizing a small group to go somewhere.

It was weird.

It was also like a warning. But why would this dream be a warning? Just then they began to speak. "Alright now Lissa are you sure that she is still alive?" It was my mother's voice, she actually sounded concerned and I knew it couldn't have been about me. But why would she ask Lissa about any one else?

"Yes Guardian Hathaway. Actually I think she is asleep right now." Lissa's voice changed a little bit. It was more confident. But they couldn't have been talking about me, I mean I wasn't in danger.

But then it hit me. To them I was in danger, after all I was living in a house with Strigoi and I was in bed with one at this very moment.

"Right then. Guardians, we know we need to attack right away but hold your fire until we find Rose. But if they attack you then you can defend yourself. The trip will take roughly and hour to get there and I want us to go in and get her in less than ten minutes."

One of the Guardians spoke. "But Guardian Hathaway, why shouldn't we kill the Strigoi?"

"Because they may try to hurt her or worse turn her. Russian Strigoi are more trickier than the ones around here that you all are used to." She answered with a steady but slow voice, it was like she was trying to hold back tears or something. That was weird and why I thought that this was a dream.

When they went out the door I noticed a few things that were outside. They were in Russia and they were close by. Only they were in the wrong town, but they were pretty close. I just happened to glance at the clock and it read 4:30.

That meant at about 5:30 they would be here if that wasn't a dream. I had to warn everyone. Mikhail had mentioned one day that there were escape routes out of this house, they were underground and he called them some name but if forgot what he said they were called. He said that tunnels could led to almost everywhere in the city and there were also these small Strigoi communities. Molly had to use them one day to get blood from some other town.

I found myself awake when I heard the low roar of an engine come near the house. Dimitri heard it too, we had both jumped out of bed and walked over to the bed, he turned to me and from the look on my face he knew it was bad. I opened my mouth to speak but then a sharp pain went through my body and I felt like someone poured water down my legs.

Dimitri immediately rushed to my side and I just realized that I was doubled over, squeezing the life out of his hand and trying not to scream. "Roza, what's wrong?" His voice was extremely frantic. But he knew the answer I think, we had both known the answer. The baby was finally coming. _Baby you really picked a bad time to come, since your grandma wants to kill you dad. Oh and the doctor too. _

"Dimitri," I was in so much pain. I was actually thinking that they were kidding in school when they said it hurts but if people experienced this pain, I can see why people don't want kids. "Dimitri, it's my mother and Lissa and also a few of the Guardians." The contraction hit me after that, damn I thought they said at first the contractions were slow. These weren't slow. "Dimitri Lissa wants me to go with them but they are going to kill everyone first."

"What?" It wasn't Dimitri's voice it was Raisa's voice. Her voice was loud and Molly put her hand over her mouth. "Raisa you have to be quiet, dhampir's have really good hearing." Molly stated in a whispered voice. "What do you mean that they are here to kill us?"

**------oOo-------I was going to leave you guys here but……….**

I tried to gather myself together but it was just a little hard when you know your mom and used to be best friend are trying to kill everyone that has practically been like family to me for almost a year. And then there is also the fact that one of those people is your boyfriend/ baby daddy, and you are also having that baby right at this very moment.

Yeah this was just a great day wasn't it?

"Ahh," Dimitri and Mikhail placed their hands over my mouth so we could muffle the sound. Dimitri had placed a thick warm blanket around my shoulders. Mikhail, Molly and Raisa were busy trying to pack a few things so we could leave and I could have my baby.

"Raisa they are trying to kill you guys because my dumb ass best friend said I was in danger." I said while trying to regain my breath. Mikhail walked over to me and showed me the way that he wanted me to breathe. I tried but I felt stupid doing it. We gathered our stuff and walked down the back way into the basement.

Down in the basement, it looked like your typical basement. Molly and Raisa were the first ones down stairs and they had already gone into the tunnels. There was two doors there. Both were used for food. One was just your typical pantry that had a way out but you couldn't see it. It was well hidden. And the other was an ice room. It also had a way out but that one was near impossible to find, easy to get into that room through the passage but just hard to find.

There was a loud boom that came from up stairs. My guess is that the ten minute rule was up and they were just having a heyday up there. But we couldn't stop for anything. The pain came back and this time Dimitri's and Mikhail's hands weren't fast enough to cover my mouth.

I tried to muffle the scream but it was just a little hard. I knew that they had heard it and I felt the connection through Lissa come closer to me. Through Lissa I could hear my mother lead two other guardians down stairs. Lissa followed them and then I saw , through Lissa's eyes, myself, Dimitri and Mikhail.

"Rose, you have to get away, now." It was Lissa's voice. It looked like she was trying to use compulsion on me again. But it didn't over power that sharp pain I was feeling.

"God Damn it Lissa quit using fucking compulsion on me!" She knew I didn't like it but she still used it on me.

"Rose, honey, you have to get away from them." She was using a sickly sweet voice, she was still trying to use compulsion on me.

"Lissa, enough already quite trying to use compulsion on me, it's not working obviously because I'm in labor. God how stupid can you get."

"Rose, you have to get away from them now." It was my mother and she was using that motherly stern voice that she always thought she could use on me, but it never worked. Because she was never around and basically the Academy acted like my parents. Hell the only person I had actually ever known in my family was my mom, she never mentioned my dad. And she only talked about he cousins when ever she threatened to send me to a community.

"No mom, I'm old enough now and I can make my own choices, you don't own me anymore." I knew that stung her but I couldn't see her face. The air was filled with smoke. But it wasn't fire smoke it was just like hundreds of smoke bombs went off. Dimitri handed me a cloth to breath through and they both led me into the tunnels.

We ended up going to a small hospital where a friend of Mikhail was working. He was where Mikhail had gotten the ultrasound machine from and also a few things that I needed during my pregnancy. They got me cleaned up and put into a room.

Dimitri was right by my side, holding my hand and trying to coach me. Neither of us had been through this and we were both clueless, perfect. The doctor spoke English almost perfectly. It was nice to have a doctor that I could understand but even if we didn't there was still Dimitri, who could be my translator.

"Well lets see how far we are." If I wasn't in pain this guy would defiantly be getting hurt by me. "Your fully dilated so are you ready to push?"

"She's that far already? She's only been in labor for about five hours."

"Dimitri, she was probably in labor longer than that but we didn't know it. But people have been in labor for only a few hours to a few days. So Rose are you ready to push?"

I gave him a nod and he told me to push as hard as I could. It was only till the count of ten but it was still hard, every time I doubted that I would even make it to ten. It felt like for ever for the pain to finally stop, I felt like I was going to die…again. But at the height of the pain it suddenly dulled. I hear a little cry and Dimitri kissed my forehead and wiped the sweat from my face.

"I would say you did amazing but you did much, much better than that. I love you and thank you for giving me a healthy son." He brushed my hair back and kissed me again. The doctor called him back and handed him a pair of scissors. The nurses wrapped him up and laid him on my chest.

He looked so beautiful. He had Dimitri's deep dark eyes and I could see my hair on his head. His skin was still a little red but it was starting to turn a tan color. Dimitri kissed our newborn son and spoke something in Russian, it was too quiet to hear but I could only think that it was something personal, so I didn't ask him.

After a little while, with went by really fast, one of the nurses took our son to get him cleaned up and they wheeled me off to get cleaned up and to be put into a different room.

Dimitri's POV

I still can't believe that I am a father.

When Rose's mother and Lissa had showed up at the house I didn't think I would have a chance to see my son. But I did and Roza did the most amazing job having our son. Amazing wasn't even the word to describe it, it was more than that.

I was exhausted but I think Rose was even more. She had woken up and our house was being raided by Guardians from the academy and they also included her mother and, apparently now ex-best friend, Lissa. Lissa had been trying to convince Rose to leave and for some weird reason I felt the space around Rose change, I think Lissa was trying to use compulsion on her.

But I guess the pain from the baby caused that link to break. I was hoping that Rose would be sleeping now, or at least thats what the nurses said they would make her do. Before everyone would come and see the baby. He looked like the perfect combination of both of us. He had my dark eyes and Rose's beautiful dark hair. His skin was beginning to turn almost the same shade as Rose's but maybe a little bit lighter.

I walked out into the lobby area where Mikhail, Raisa and Molly were waiting. Molly was the first to run up to me. It surprised me because her and Rose didn't get along to well but since she became a Strigoi I guess things between them changed.

"So how is she?"

"She's fine, they are both fine actually. Rose is sleeping right now and my son is getting cleaned up."

"So what does he look like?" Raisa was right behind Molly.

"Well he has my eyes and he has Rose's hair he also has her skin tone but maybe just a few shades lighter."

I led them to the nursery where all of the newborns were kept. There were actually quiet a few in there and for everyone else it was hard for them to find my newborn son, but I knew which one he was.

It was strange since they all looked the same, but it was like he had something special that none of the other babies had. Well he did have two kick ass guardians for parents, well he really only has one and the other one was turned into a Strigoi. I talked to the nurse and I had to verify that I was his father with my hospital tag that they gave me right before I went into the room to coach Rose.

They led his cart over to me and I wheeled it over to Rose's room. I knew she wouldn't sleep that long but at least she slept a little bit. Her faced instantly lit up when she saw our baby enter the room. If she wasn't hooked up to the IV I think she would have ran over to me and our son.

Rose POV

I saw my son and it felt like and eternity since I had seen him.

There were no more red splotches of skin on him and he had this light tan skin that covered his body. His dark eyes were halfway closed and his beautiful dark hair had been washed and combed perfectly.

"So what did you decide to call him." It was Raisa. She brushed her fingers down his plump little cheeks.

I didn't know what we were going to call him. Alexei was a name we both liked, but we also wanted to go the more traditional route and give him the usually patronymic middle name, in this case we decided for Dimitriyevic, it meant that he was the son of Dimitri.

"How about Alexei." Dimitri smiled.

"I love it. His name will be Alexei Dimitriyevic Belikov." He sounded so proud when he said our son's name.

Alexei meant 'to protect' which was a little ironic.

* * *

**Hopefully I got his middle name right, i was trying to figure it out from a website. Also Alexei was derived from Alexey, which does mean to protect and if they do have anouther kid then i defiantly have the name picked out**.

**I am part Russian but i'm like a 3rd generation american so sorry if I make any mistakes and also i've never had a baby or anything so yeah sorry if I mess up on that, well any who I hope you liked it, remember to review. And i'm going to read Hunted and also good news the next book is out August 2009 and it's called _Blood Promise_ **


	13. Chapter 13

**i know parts of this are going to seem a little OOC but oh well that's what I wanted so I hope you like it.**

* * *

Dimitri POV

Rose was still fast asleep in bed and I was holding our son. He looked so much like her but yet he looked like me when I was a baby. He was the perfect combination. Even though we are both still unsure of his future, were not going to worry about it for the time being.

He was only ten weeks old and it seemed that time was just flying by too fast. Almost every night ( daytime for humans ) when we would get him ready for bed Rose would sing him a lullaby. And yes we both didn't think that, that would ever happen. I would feed him his bottle and we would set him in his crib that was next to our bed. Rose would always whisper to me about how unbelievable it is that he is here and especially that I'm still here. Considering the confrontation between us and Rose's mother and Lissa, not to mention a houseful of Guardians, we were lucky that no one died and that Rose was okay.

We hadn't spoken to Janine since then, well kind of we did send her a letter with a picture of her grandson and telling her what was actually going on. I doubt that Rose will ever speak to Lissa again after what Lissa tried to do, and honestly if I was in Rose's place I wouldn't go with Lissa. Even though Rose is shadow kissed, she does her part in getting rid of Lissa's darkness. In return for that we learned that Lissa has been using compulsion on her.

That isn't right, people should have their own free will and Rose defiantly has her own will. And to top it all off she tried using compulsion while Rose was in labor with our son. Mikhail and I both knew that we had to get Rose out of there immediately so we used the smoke screen. It made it so that we could quickly leave and hide but it still didn't hurt them. Ticked them off maybe but the important thing is no one got hurt and we got Rose to the hospital safely to have my beautiful son, Alexei.

Alexei was resting in my arms now, he was still waking up and not really sure if he wanted a bottle or not. He really didn't know how special he is to Rose and me. At first we didn't know if he was going to be dhampir, like Rose, or if he was going to be born a Strigoi, like I am now. But since he was born alive, we didn't think he was a Strigoi. So we assumed that he was born a dhampir then. But when we would feed him his bottle he would spit part of it out.

It was like he hated the milk but he also needed it too. So Mikhail and I had and idea, Rose and Raisa were really confused about what we were doing but they got the idea. We added a little bit of blood to his milk and he drank it all. He didn't spit it up or fuss over it. Now there was a new theory, he was Moroi. We still weren't sure how that was even possible, but it was possible I guess.

When you consider that Moroi are only mortal Strigoi, then it gives me hope to become a dhampir again. Of course then I would have to be a guardian again and be assigned a Moroi and that would also mean the Rose would have to do the same thing and we would also not be able to have anymore kids together.

"Hey," It was the soft sleepy voice of Rose. Her hair was still messy but I didn't care. She had on her baggy long sleeved shirt and her loose fitting pajama bottoms. She still claimed that she was still fat from having the baby, but I didn't care. "I want to see my little man too."

"I hope I'm the only man in your life." I handed her a blanket and his blood spiked bottle of milk.

"Well I'm sorry, you are only the second man in my life." She had a playful grin on her face and I was playing along.

"I'm replaced? By who?"

"Well he's much younger than you, and he has these beautiful eyes and this dark hair. He doesn't talk much but he loves to smile." She grabbed Alexei from my arms and cradled him in her arms. He smiled at her like he usually did, and she smiled back. She sat in my lap and I handed her his bottle and he started to whine for it immediately.

"Well he's a very lucky man if he gets to be with you then." I kissed her on the lips, almost forgetting that she was feeding our son. He began to cry when the bottle fell out of her hand.

"Thanks but next time make sure that I'm not going to drop our son." She put the bottle back in to his mouth and he quietly sucked at his milk.

Raisa came into the living room with the mail. Since the raid we had moved into a different house that was across town. This house was a little bit nicer and it also had more room. "Oh Dimitri, Rose you two have a package from" She was trying to read it, "it's from Nepal. Who do you know in Nepal?"

Rose and I both hesitated. We weren't sure if she would come back after us or if she understood and stood by us. "My mother." She whispered.

Raisa handed me the package and left the room. It was just your ordinary brown wrapped packaging. Postal stamps from sorting machines and stamps with different amounts stuck on it, it was just your normal package.

Rose burped Alexei and set him in his little bouncer. He looked curious at us, like he was studying us and trying to read what we are thinking or at least what our faces are thinking.

Rose took the box and began to unwrap it. Inside the box there was a letter that was addressed to Rose lying on the top. She grabbed it and was really hesitant to read it.

Inside of the box there was a baby blanket and there was a bunch of baby things and pictures too.

Rose POV

I was really nervous about reading something my mother would say to me. But honestly I don't care about what she thinks of us, this is my decision and she can either stand by us or be against us.

_Dear Rose, _

_Rose you know I don't approve about what you are doing. Giving up being a Guardian is something that I didn't want for you. But you were right, legally you can do what ever you would like right now. You're an adult and now Dimitri and you have a very big adult responsibility._

_I am glade that you have a son and when you were in labor with him I saw how strong you were. I saw that fire in your eyes that you get when you fight for something to you believe very deeply in. I saw how protective you were of Dimitri and that other Strigoi that was trying to help you. _

_I'm sorry that was attacked your house, but we were ordered to. Actually Lissa was the one that told us you were in danger and being held hostage by them. But through your letter and that confrontation between you and Lissa, I saw that Lissa has gotten a lot of things done her way and that was one thing that she had no control over. _

_You are a very independent person and you make sure we all know it. And now that you told me and also Christian has told me that Lissa has used compulsion on you with out you even knowing, I will make sure that she doesn't force you to do anything against you will again. A few of the Guardians that were there agreed with me and they think that we should keep you guys safe, especially since my grandson is involved. _

_You father has even agreed and he also agreed with me that he does look a little bit like him. Your son is beautiful and will possibly be very powerful, I hope he chooses to be on the good side but if he has you two for parents I won't need to worry._

_Don't worry Rose__, Ibrahim__ and I will keep Alexei, Dimitri and you safe. We won't give out any evidence to your location and the Guardians won't say anything, apparently they fear you two and me. _

_Your Mother _

So Ibrahim was my father. I guess Tatiana was right when she was yelling at me when she thought I was supposedly flirting with Adrian. Well she wasn't right about that, I really just wanted to rub it in her face.

I looked inside the box and there were baby things and also another note, this one was shorter.

_These are from Ibrahim and I. We would both really love to see our new grandson, but we know that maybe a little hard right now. We both hope Alexei loves them. _

_Your mother and father_

The first thing Dimitri pulled out was a blanket. It was one of those warm fuzzy blankets. I knew he would like that. Then there were just a few toys, like rattles and those stuffed animals that make noise when you shake them. But he couldn't really use them right now.

I was glade that my mother and father were on our side but I knew it would be hard for her, considering she was a Guardian and it was her duty to kill Strigoi and yet her grandson's dad is one. I knew it was harder for her because I was her daughter and I promised that I was going to be a Guardian. But now I knew she was a little heart broken by my choice.

I wrapped my son in his new blanket and he sucked on his pacifier, and looked up at Dimitri and I. He was so precious as I began to hum, honestly I never would have known I would hum and sing to my baby but I don't think he was complaining. Alexei's little eyes began to grow heavy as he fell a sleep in my arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry it took forever to post but here's your new chappie**

**To answer a few reviews. I know I was rushing things but honestly i don't think that you wanted read about Rose complaining about being pregnant and of course Dimitri wanting to be by her side and well eventually getting her into bed and.........okay maybe you would have liked that. Oh well too late now but they could always have more kids. And yes I know some of you do think that Rose got pregnant too soon and yeah I know it sounds like breaking dawn but it's not BD. And I do know many of you have probably thought that Rose would have a baby with dimitri. And it's not like BD because I can tell you right now that Alexei will not be like Nessie and there isn't going to be this big show off with Volturi. **

**Oh and the fight. If you've ever read the House of Night Series then it may sound familiar. It might, might not. Well at least to me it sounded like it....... damnit I wish erik was real and the next book was out.............**

* * *

Lissa POV

How could she do this to me? She is shadow kissed to me and not to him. She cant have a child with him, this was impossible. Maybe I should have used compulsion on her more, maybe then she would be here as my guardian instead of these complete strangers that have no idea where I am half of the time. Rose always knew where I was and she was the perfect guardian, but she's not here any more.

She ran off to that Strigoi lover of hers and she slept with him and now they have a child. She probably turned into a Strigoi by now so they can be together. She was a waste of a dhampir if she does that, dhampir's were breed to protect us moroi.

"Hey Lissa," Christian's voice broke my train of thought. He kissed my cheek and sat down beside me. "Are you thinking about Rose again?"

I didn't answer him. He already knew what I was thinking. He ran a hand through his dark hair and let out a sigh. I knew he wasn't very happy with me but he didn't know what I was going through.

"Look Liss, I know you and Rose have been through a lot and I know you consider Rose as the last part of your family but she has her own life too. I'm not saying I fully agree with everything but Rose does have the choice to try and live a normal life." he paused again and took my hand. "We both know that Rose has always had her own way of doing things and this was her choice."

"So your saying that maybe she will chose to leave, maybe with a little help from my compulsion and I can get her to leave Dimitri and that demon child of his and be my Guardian again?"

I know calling that baby a 'demon child' was bad but what else do you call a baby that was born from a Strigoi.

"Lissa you can't just use compulsion on her, that's not considered her free will." His face turned more serious. "Why would you call her child a 'demon'?"

"Well it's father is a Strigoi and everyone knows that Strigoi are evil and deserve to die."

"That's it I've had enough of this shit Lissa. My parents turned Strigoi and all those stories about them were untrue. They were loving to me until their end. Since I went to the academy there have been only a few people that have accepted me. Rose didn't care what my parents were like." He got up and started to walk out of the door, I got up and I grabbed his arm as he was walking out. He instantly pulled it away.

"Christian please listen to me. I didn't mean to say that, I....."

"No, no you meant it Lissa and you know you meant it."

He was in our room packing up some of his things. I really didn't mean to make him this mad.

"Christian where are you going?" I was crying now, trying to beg him to stay.

"Why would you care?"

"I'm your wife! I do care."

"Ha, you are really starting to make me laugh tonight. First, you want to control Rose again so she will leave Belikov and now her baby. Second, you are talking about how wrong it was for Rose and Belikov to have a child _because_ he is a Strigoi." He gathered up his bags and grabbed his car keys that were sitting on then dresser. "I'm leaving."

"Are you coming back?"

He paused for a short time but to me it felt like forever. I didn't want this fight to end our marriage, I didn't want him to leave me because of this.

"Well that depends if your going to stop acting like this and be that person that I fell in love with, then I will come back. If your going to continue to act like this then you can just start to filing the divorce papers."

And with that he was gone. I saw his black Mustang, with tinted windows, leave the drive way and speed off. I didn't want him to leave but if he was going to agree with Rose's choice then I really had no choice. I still love him a lot and I know that he will probably come back to me.

"Lissa, are you okay? I heard your fight with Christian." It was Adrian he poked his head through the door.

"Yeah I'm fine. Christian left but I'm sure he will be back soon. Sorry if we were too loud."

"Okay, umm also Rose's mom is here. She wants to talk to you." He left before I could thank him. I think Mia was waiting for him.

I hesitated walking down stairs, I'm not sure why but Guardian Hathaway was after all one of the most lethal guardians. She was sitting in a chair in the sitting room of the palace. Her short hair was styled so it all spiked up, showing off her neck that was covered with the monijia marks. Her clothes were casual, which meant it was probably her day off. But that was strange because she hardly ever took a day off.

She looked up and saw me walking down the stairs."Ah, Princess would you please take a seat beside me." She took another sip of her tea.

I took my seat opposite of her. Her expression was hard to read, it was like Rose's but with Rose I could sense what was wrong with her. Guardian Hathaway's face was like most guardians. It looked weather worn because of the extreme conditions that guardians were put through and also protecting their Moroi. If there were ever any Strigoi attacks either the guardian was killed or hurt.

Her shirt was short sleeved showed off the scars that were left on her arms. I could have healed them but she liked to show them off, Rose said once that she referred to them as 'battle wounds' and they were like this huge honor to have them.

"Well Princess, as you know we were unable to get Rose back. We are afraid that the extra Strigoi that we had found in the house have probably either killed Rose or worse." Her expression changed in to anger and sorrow for her daughter. "If they have changed her they may have also casted out Dimitri and Rose."

"Oh Guardian Hathaway. I am so sorry." I wrapped my arms around her, embracing her. I swear when I was hugging her she whispered something to me. I had really good hearing but it was still a little hard to hear her.

"If I ever catch you using compulsion on anyone ever again I swear I can get the Court to remove your royal title." Every word had it's own cold, icy bite to it. "Thank you Lissa. Well I best be off I have a very important meeting to attend tomorrow and it's a long flight."

I led her out the door where a limo pulled forward to pick her up. I waved good bye and she was gone. She acted weird and it was strange. Her visit was short but still it shouldn't have felt that uncomfortable. Today was just the worst day ever. First Christan walked out on me and then there was this weird uncomfortable visit with Guardian Hathaway.

Something was going on and I had to find out what it was.

Janine POV

After my meeting with Lissa, I had Ibrahim send a limo to me. He was sitting in the back seat with a glass of wine in both hands. He held on out to me and I took a sip. Normally I wouldn't have any sip of alcohol but this was one of those times where alcohol seemed to be one of your friends. Where they take all of your troubles away and are replaced with that funny good feeling.

"So how did everything go, Janine?"

"Well I warned her about her compulsion use and that it could cost her, her royal title."

"Hopefully it works. I can't believe that Rose didn't tell you about that sooner." He pulled out the bottle and refilled his glass and toped off mine.

"Well Rose can be stubborn but she always has good intentions."

"I can imagine where she gets that from," He said. The car had stopped and it was at the airport. We walked onto Ibrahim's private jet and sitting in one of the passenger seats there was Christian Ozera. He was listening to his Ipod. One of his guardians took a seat right beside him. When Ibrahim and I had walked in he took his headphones out of his ears and looked up.

"Hello Guardian Hathaway."

"Mister Ozera."

"So are you really sure that Rose is alive and okay?"

I took my seat and Ibrahim handed back to me my glass of wine. "Yes she is perfectly fine, well maybe a little tired but that's what you get when you have a child."

"Wait back up, Rose has a baby? With who?"

"Guardian Belikov. He is actually very adorable."

Christian laughed a little bit. I'm very sure it was out of shock. "Did you just call Belikov 'adorable'?"

That's when a laugh escaped my mouth. "No, well he is handsome but I meant their child. Their son Alexei, he is the perfect combination of Dimitri and Rose. You'll see when we arrive there. But Christian you have to promise me that you will not speak of where their location is to _anyone_."

He nodded and his guardian looked familiar. I remember that he was one of Rose's friends and he was also one of the novices that admired to be one of the worlds greatest guardians. Eddie, I remember his name was Eddie. "Guardian do you agree to keep this a secret?"

"Yes. I promised Mason that I would make sure that Rose was okay and that she was happy. I will keep her location a secret and I hope she is happy."

I smiled at him. "Don't worry she is very happy and I think I see the makings of a very powerful guardian in the making in you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay i'll make this short, mainly cuz i'm still tired [ even though i slept most of today] and also I had a few glasses of wine...........**

**Any who anouther time jump and thanks again for all of the reviews. My AOL mail was dinging for a long time and it still is**

* * *

Rose POV

It had been a little over a year since I had my son and we were now in our fifth house. We've moved so much because of the unknowing threat of the guardians. Alexei was starting to walk now but he would take a but two steps then fall.

His still pudgy little hands would always try to make the fall easier but when you have a guardian mother with good reflexes and a Strigoi father that has even better ones, you don't fall too much. Although I wouldn't say that he has never gotten hurt. When he started rolling from side to side he kind of fell off of the couch he was laying on and hit the floor. Raisa and Molly still say that Dimitri and I over reacted because all he had was a small bruise on his arm.

Obviously they have never been parents and they wouldn't understand what it was like. Now he was walking and that led to a few more bruises and now some scrapes from one of those small trees we kept as a house plant. But no matter how many times he fell he got back up and tried again.

"You know Rose I see a lot of you in Alexei." Dimitri went to catch Alexei once again. He carried our son over to me and set him down. Dimitri sat back over on his spot about three feet away from me.

Alexei didn't like sitting, so he tried to bring himself up. He was also using me as his support, he pressed his little hands on my knee then brought and steadied himself. "Well I kinda hope he is like me, after all I gave birth to him. Or did you forget?"

"No I didn't forget. He reminds me of you because you don't give up." Alexei finally made it over to Dimitri, after collapsing into his lap which meant he technically fell but hey he walked a yard. Alexei's face was bright, he laughed as Dimitri kissed his forehead a muttered something in Russian to him. "When I was training with you and even before then you had a will that was hard to fight with. When you had your mind set on something it took a lot of work just to try and persuade you not to do anything stupid."

He picked up our laughing son and walked over to me. He held Alexei and, with his free hand, helped me up off of the floor. I grabbed our son and kissed his little cheek. "And you see that in our son Rose, you saw how he never gave up trying to walk until he actually did it."

I did see that and I saw Alexei's face, it was so happy. I knew what Dimitri meant but I never thought about it that way. I knew there was also another example that he could have used but he probably didn't want to.

It was when he disappeared in the caves and then when the search team went back his body wasn't there. That was when Mason, his ghost at least because the real one had been dead for awhile then, nodded when I asked if Dimitri was a Strigoi. That's when I pulled myself out of school, out of being a guardian as everyone expected me to be, and went to find Dimitri.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Dimitri walked over to the door and slowly opened it. Alexei started to cry and that made it really difficult to hear the conversation. But it didn't last that long because there Dimitri was walking back to me and right behind him were four figures. One well actually two, he was a distance behind the first one, they practically ran over to me.

"Rose, oh my god your alive." It was Christian's voice and honestly I think he was spending a little too much time with Lissa and Mia.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm alive." Alexei stopped crying when Dimitri handed him his sippy cup and really the whole 'Alexei drinking blood thing' was just something I got used to. And now that he's older I can defiantly say that he is not Strigoi but then again we weren't sure about his future.

"And you have a kid, Rose. Wow I would have never guessed it with you." It was a different but all too familiar voice.

"Eddie, it's great to see you." After setting Alexei down on the floor so he could finish his sippy cup. I ran over and gave Eddie a hug.

Then I noticed that the other two figures where my parents. They took their seats on the couch and Alexei, wobbly, walked over to them. He almost made it but luckily my mother caught him before he fell. His sippy cup wasn't so lucky but my father retrieved it and handed it back to Alexei.

"So Rose, what's his name?" Eddie walked over to him and Alexei hesitated.

"Alexei it's okay he won't hurt you." He immediately calmed down at the sound of my voice. "Eddie your scaring my son, God be nice to him." We all laughed at that.

"So you've been here all of this time and you never said anything?" It was Christian's voice and I could really understand where he was coming from. I really should have told them what happened to me but then there was that thorn in my side that I was always reminded of. I wish I could but from all of the stories I had heard, which was like one or two, I was bound to Lissa until she died and when she died I would slowly lose my sanity and either become a Strigoi or commit suicide. Honestly the first one oddly sounded better than the other choice. Because then that would mean that Dimitri would probably kill himself too.

"Well I was trying to protect everyone here. When guardians know about the whereabouts of Strigoi we are supposed to hunt them and kill them, that's what was instilled in our brains while we were in kindergarten." I always flinched at that memory and how most of, if not all, my life we were forced to do this and that and it was all for the Moroi. Because the Moroi came first, end of story to them.

"Oh, yeah I'm sorry I forgot about that." He was quiet.

"Hey, don't be. It's not like you told them to do that." I really had to change the subject, this uncomfortable silence was toucher. I opened my mouth and to my surprise my mother began to talk.

"So I see that Alexei is starting to walk." My mother still held her grandson in her arms and handed him off to Dimitri.

"Well, Alyosha has been trying for quite some time but he's finally accomplished it." Dimitri looked at his son and right then I saw how much Alexei looked like Dimitri. They had that same laid back expression and poster. Oh and Alyosha was a nickname for Alexei.

"Rose," It was my father, Ibrahim, we had been writing back and forth through E-mails and actually we were getting pretty close. "In that last E-mail you sent me. Didn't you mention that you and Dimitri had a theory about changing him back into a Dhampir?"

Well I did tell him that, I just wanted to see if he agreed with me and if he thought that maybe any part of that plan had worked. The reason why I didn't tell my mother this was because then she would think of him as one of the worlds best and youngest guardians again and not as he really is, my boyfriend and Alexei's dad.

"Well sorta, we talked about the possibilities and well we think it might work but were just not sure." I looked over at my mother who I think understood why we didn't tell her. Eddie looked clueless and well Christian looked like he kind of knew what we were talking about, after all he knew Lissa's secret.

"And how did you plan on doing that? As far as I know most forms are deadly to a Strigoi and combining magic probably won't work because that is what the wards are made of and they repel Strigoi. The stakes are also made from magic and they kill."

He did have a point but there was another element that we could use. Hell it was used on me numerous times, it even brought me back from the dead. "Well what about spirit?" I didn't normally use a quiet voice but this time I did. As soon as those words left my mouth Christian's voice answered before my father could.

"No, Rose don't go to Lissa. Trust me, she wants you to come and be here guardian." His voice was dark and raspy. It was like he was trying to warn me about something but he was also holding back something too. "Before I left her she went on this rant about you and Dimitri and then Alexei. She wants you to get close enough to her so she can use compulsion on you and force you to be her guardian. She wants you to leave all of this and I'm not sure why. You look so happy right now, you both do."

He did have a point but Lissa wasn't the only spirit user I know. Adrian Ivashkov was the other one. Actually getting Adrian to do this for us would be too easy. We just needed a few bottles of Russia's finest Vodka and maybe a few packs of those nasty smelling cigarettes that he always smokes and that would do it. But there was also a problem with that too. Adrian loved me, or at least he thought he did.

He always let me have liquor and I;m very sure he wanted me to get so drunk and then take me to his room so he could fulfill his little sexual fantasies with me. But I think he only thought about doing that maybe a few times. Still getting a girl drunk and having sex with them wasn't the same as having sex with the person who loved you deeply and you loved deeply back.

"Well Lissa isn't the only spirit user I know." I gave a little grin and everyone except for my mother and father and I really doubt Alexei even knew what was going on, knew who I was talking about.

"Roza, is that even a good idea? Adrian Ivashkov is one of the least sober people I know." Dimitri I knew would be worried, hell I would be to if the girl I was dating was going to ask the guy who drank excessively and had a crush on her, to use his magic and make me a dhampir again.

"Well if we get him some vodka and those clove cigarettes then he should do it." That and if he does keep crushing on me his aunt is sure to find out and that meant that poor little Adrian would probably be written out of her will.

I'm so glade I'm not that rich that people are fighting over my money.

Eddie turned to me and it looked like something was bothering him. "Hey Rose, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away." Alexei crawled over to my lap and started to suck his thumb and close his little eyes, I forgot that this was his nap time.

"I remember every time you were outside of the wards you always had those migraines and you said you could sense Strigoi. Why don't you have them now?"

That was a really good question. But the answer was actually a strange loop hole. "Well Eddie, there is like this barrier that is around this area. It's like the wards and, I'm told this, that Dimitri, Mikhail, Raisa and Molly can hear if any guardians or other Strigoi are nearby. Its like a defense alarm. And I think the reason why I don't have those major migraines because I am always around Strigoi and I usually know where they are, plus I'm in love with one."

"But Rose, then that night that Alexei was born and we broke into your house, is that the reason why everyone was in the basement or escaped already?" My mother was recounting the night that she played along with Lissa's twisted idea to get me back to the academy.

"Well actually I heard whispering and your car stopped, but everyone else heard it go off."

The question and answer game went on and on till right before dawn, my mother and Eddie had to get everyone back to their hotel because Moroi didn't like sunlight. And that reminded me that Dimitri and I had to get Alexei to bed. We waved goodbye and they left.

"Well Alexei you have a very big day." I got him changed into his pajamas, he was half asleep which didn't make the process any easier. But Dimitri had bath duty and I really wish I would have seen that.

"Yes you did, Alyosha." Dimitri's shirt was damp from cleaning up the water in the bathroom. I carried our baby over to his crib and tucked him in.

His blanket was that nice warm one that my parents sent to us, his stuffed toys surrounded the end of the crib and his bottle was right beside him. "Sweet dreams, baby." I kissed his little forehead.

Dimitri bent down and kissed his forehead too. "Goodnight Alyosha, I'll see you in a little while."

His room was right across from ours, so we could watch over him and make sure he was safe. I changed into a black with black lace trimmed nightgown that was spread out on my pillow. I assume that Dimitri did it and I'm actually very sure that he did do it. I wasn't going to question his reasons why because I already knew them. I changed into in in record time.

"You look beautiful Roza." He was standing right behind me, he wrapped his arms around me and led me to bed.

"You perve I was getting dressed." I teased as he was pulling back the covers, which would just end up on the floor like always.

He laughed. "I am so glade that I am the guy that always gets to see you with out your clothes on. I love you." He began to kiss me, it was straight to passion today no little pecks.

I pulled away for a little bit as he began kiss my neck."Your so lucky, but I can say I get to see you naked too. And lucky for you I like it. I love you too."

He came back up for air and looked at me right in the eye. "Roza, when I become a dhampir again, you know we can't have kids anymore. I still want kids with you Roza."

I did too. I wanted kids with Dimitri too. Sure it was maybe a little too soon but we wouldn't have many chances left. "Dimitri, I would love to have another baby with you."

We went straight back to kissing.

And after kissing then that will eventually led to well, sex. With Alexei, it was an accident. But he was more than welcomed. Now we both prayed that this baby would be as easy to conceive as Alexei was. If not then we would try until I got a positive pregnancy test.

We really didn't have a whole lot of time because now everyone was on board with turning Dimitri back. My mother was actually going to see if Adrian could do it for us. Lissa was going to be our last possible resort. But if Adrian wasn't able to help us, he could also see people's aura's and that would make it easier to track other spirit users down.


	16. Chapter 16

**sorry about not updating, I got lord of misrule yesturday, { iowa had it for like 5 days......} and i fell asleep after work so yeah...... well i'm going to school cuz my car is FINALLY warm and here's a chappie i'm very sure you will like. **

**Enjoy and I don't own VA, remember.**

* * *

Rose POV

My parents had left about a week after we had made out the plan to make Dimitri a dhampir again. We both were going to miss the fact that we couldn't have kids but if Alexei was our only child we both vowed that we would cherish the time we had with him. Before he made the decision to go to the academy and become a Guardian or take the Moroi courses.

Eddie told us that apparently Alberta and Kirova really missed me along with all of my other teachers. That really surprised me considering the fact that they all wanted to expel or fail me so I would be sent to a community and not be Lissa's Guardian. Well one of those things did come true, and it was my own choice. I'm not Lissa's guardian; instead they have two other Guardians that probably don't even know what they are doing.

Sure her parents wanted me to be her guardian but when someone betrays the other then well, there are changes in the plans. But I was happy now. I had a son, whom I loved very much. And also and amazing boyfriend, who I also loved very much and fathered my son and our new baby. I loved my life right now. Why do I want it to change, especially for her?

Well it turned out that before Christian came here, he had a fight with Lissa. I felt bad for him. Most people stayed away from him because of what his parents did, but he wasn't like his parents. Also Lissa had to continue the Dragomir blood line, since she was the last, and the only two other royals that had enough Dragomir blood in them to continue the line were Christian and Adrian. Adrian wasn't interested in Lissa so I know that they won't be getting married anytime soon. Although he did talk to her quite a bit, but they were both Spirit users and that was a rarity element for Moroi to have.

And since Lissa brought me back from the dead that made me shadow-kissed. Being shadow-kissed was also a rarity. That meant that you were bound to your Moroi whether you liked it or not, obviously I didn't like it. I didn't like it because every time Lissa got angry or sad I would somehow, and unwillingly, take away her sadness or her anger and I would bear it. Adrian called it her 'darkness' due to the aura he saw around me every time I did that. Having that darkness inside of me made me do some pretty crazy stuff.

It was causing me to be more violent that I was normally, that wasn't good and Dimitri became really concerned for me. When I started seeing ghosts, yet another lovely side effect of being shadow-kissed, a few more people were getting concerned for me.

"Rose," It was Dimitri's soft voice, his hand softly brushed my cheek. I was still sleeping, well not really 'sleeping' but I had my eyes shut and I was thinking. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," I opened my eyes. It was dark outside which on our world, meant it was morning. "I'm awake."

I grabbed a few clothes and walked into the shower. I still can't believe that I got pregnant so fast again, but the stranger thing is that I'm getting huge really fast. Dimitri said just to ignore it and told me that it was probably because I didn't have morning sickness as bad this time. He was right though I was hardly ever sick and I was actually craving more food. Mikhail said that I was probably gaining weight faster this time because I was eating much better than when I was pregnant the first time.

Mikhail was a doctor, so I had to agree with him.

Dimitri was in the kitchen with Alexei and some food set out for me. He didn't really eat our food; instead he was drinking a cup of coffee, that really had no value to him, and reading the paper. You would think after living in Russia for two years I would be able to read Russian but sadly no.

"Anything interesting in the paper?" I sat down in my chair and looked at my food. I wasn't really hungry but I had to eat, since it all wasn't really for me.

"No, nothing good. It's the same news about the world and all of the bad things in it." He was right, most papers and news programs showed all of the bad things. And yet we all want to read the paper or watch the news.

Dimitri wasn't telling me everything, I knew something else was on his mind and I had to figure out what it was. Since it was decided that we would try to change him back, Dimitri had been really secretive. Then it was also decided that we would try and change everyone else, just sort of as a thank you and also I didn't think that they would like being a Strigoi forever.

"Dimitri, your not telling me something." I just had to pinpoint it.

He looked at me from his paper and in those horrible crimson eyes I saw that he was hiding something from me. "Rose, it's nothing. Trust me it's really nothing."

"Dimitri I do trust you, but I want to know. Is it a good thing or a bad thing?" The door bell rang right after I finished saying that. Dimitri got up and paused by me, he gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Are we playing twenty questions, Rose? And by the way it's a good thing, well mostly."

I heard him talk with someone at the door. The voices were familiar but it had been a long time since I had heard them. One I knew was my mother and she was here just incase this didn't work. Dimitri wanted her to get me and Alexei away from here. One was Adrian, and he sounded somewhat sober. It was strange considering about every time I had seen him he was almost always half drunk. And the third voice was that sickly sweet voice I had come to hate. Lissa's.

"Rose, how is the baby?" It was my mother's voice. She picked up Alexei and cleaned up his face. I knew she was trying to distract me from what ever conversation that was going on between Adrian, Lissa and Dimitri.

"It's fine," My mother called for Molly to come and get Alexei, she knew that I wanted to talk to her in private and I'm very sure that anything said here wouldn't be appropriate for a toddler to hear.

After Molly had left my mother sat in Dimitri's spot. "Mom, what is she doing here?"

"Rose, Adrian suggested that she come here to help him. He's not as strong as she is." First my mother agreed with me and now she was against me? She knew why I didn't want Lissa here. She knew that I didn't want to be Lissa's guardian anymore, and that is why Lissa agreed to come here. Just so she could use compulsion on me.

"But why her? You know what she did." My voice was a whisper-yell at this point.

"Yes Rose I do know what she did to you. But you also know as well as I do that to find another Moroi spirit user that could heal, would probably take months if not years to find. And Rose we also made her promise that she can't use compulsion on you or anyone else." So now my mother was on my side, but barely. And she did have a point, to find another spirit user that could heal may take a lot of time and I have a feeling we are running out of time.

My mother led me into the living room where Lissa and Adrian were sitting in chairs opposite of Dimitri, who was sitting on the couch. I took my sit next to Dimitri and quickly I got attention. Mainly not for me being safe and alive but instead for my babies bump that was starting to show, which considering how far along I am it shouldn't have been showing that much.

But through the bond I knew instantly what Lissa was thinking. _Rose, your pregnant again?_ I nodded to her. I was also surprised that she was being civil now but I guess my mom must have threatened her enough to make her be that way. She probably said something along the lines of taking away her title or something.

"Well, Rose you look great. I just didn't imagine you as a mom, I guess." Adrian was speechless; I had hardly ever seen him speechless. Usually he has something to say to me, trying to impress me enough so he can get me in bed with him.

"Yeah well, it was unexpected but I kinda like it." It was the truth. It was unexpected for Dimitri and I to ever have kids but we welcomed it with open arms.

"I see that you have one on the way. It must be killing you not fighting anyone." Honestly it was at first, but it must have been instinct because I didn't really care anymore.

"How did you know?" I did know how he knew I was pregnant. I placed my hand on the bump and he looked down at it.

"Well at first I thought you were because of your stomach, last time I saw it was flat and you had amazing abs," I cut him off right there, mainly because Dimitri looked confused.

"He saw me in a bikini during that party at the ski lodge, remember? We had that fight and yeah I'll just stop talking about it. But we didn't do anything." I didn't really want to tell Dimitri about Adrian invading my dreams and that scenario normally had me in a bikini top and jeans.

"And ways, I saw your aura and it there was less black around it. But there was still a mix of colors. The surprising part was the white that was on you stomach. I thought about it and I remember when Lissa was going to have her daughter I saw that in her aura too. So I just assumed that you were pregnant too."

"Wait, Lissa you have a baby?" She smiled and I felt that love and caring emotion that you get inside of you, through our bond the second I asked that question.

"Yeah, her name is Lena. She's a few months younger than your son." I tried to make a mental note to warn Dimitri about that, just incase daughter is like mommy.

"So," I wasn't even sure how to put this. This wasn't a question that was like asking someone what was for dinner. Or what the date was. It wasn't simple, it was a hard question to phrase and I doubt anyone has even been in this situation before.

"Do you two have any ideas about changing me back?" Dimitri, thankfully, finished my sentence.

There was hesitation but to my surprise Adrian spoke up. "Well if your theory about Strigoi is right then we should be able too. But that may mean that you, Dimitri, will probably be shadow-kissed like Rose is." Adrian looked at Lissa. It was like they were having this huge discussion but they weren't talking. Instead they were looking at each other.

Dimitri rested his hand over my stomach, it was next to mine. At that moment I didn't realize that I was crying. Stupid pregnancy emotions. I knew why I was crying and that was because I didn't want Dimitri to see everything that I have seen and to have the ability to take away someone's anger or sadness. It was too much to bear and I'm not sure he understood that.

"Well, we both think that your theory may be right." It was Adrian; I could tell Lissa didn't want to talk because of the fact that I'm still mad at her.

"My theory?" I had for some reason forgot about it.

"The one about the Strigoi being just like Moroi, only dead. But since they are moving around, they aren't technically dead. So maybe he won't be shadow-kissed." Well that was good that he probably won't be shadow-kissed.

"So when can we do this then?" Dimitri was getting very anxious.

"Well we can do it now if you wish too." Adrian walked over to Dimitri and me. He turned to me and looked. I didn't want to imagine what he was looking at in me, and I'm very sure that the answer would be something perverted.

"Lets do it now." Dimitri stood up and took me up along with him. I had been clinging on his arm without even knowing it. His face showed that he was very sure of himself. I knew he was this is all he wanted and I was pregnant now with our next baby so we did have children and no other dhampir couple had that.

"Alright I may need a little bit of motivation from your beautiful girlfriend," The infamous Adrian Ivashkov had to be somewhat drunk to ask that question but I knew that he would probably heal faster if I kissed him. I'm not giving him the ones I give Dimitri, which would defiantly not be good.

"Fine, Adrian." I kiss his lips. His mouth tasted like an old clover cigarette filled ashtray. And I knew he had to have been drinking on the ride over here. The taste was still in his mouth of Vodka. I broke away and let him live in his own little fantasy world. It was so disgusting and I you wouldn't believe how tempted I was to go up stairs and drink a gallon of mouth wash. I didn't even understand how Mia could stand kissing him?

"Belikov, you are one lucky man, to have such a great kisser for a girlfriend and such a beautiful on to mother your children." Adrian motioned Lissa over to his side. She was slightly nervous about this too, but that was probably because of the fact that they were healing a Strigoi. "I think it maybe best if you get out of the room Rose, just incase anything happens."

My mother was by my side and tried to tug on my arm to pull me away. I didn't move, instead I moved closer to Dimitri. "No I'd rather stay." Dimitri's eyes looked at me. I knew what he was going to say, and I knew how it would turn out.

"Roza, please it's not only for your safety but the baby's as well."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. If I need to leave my mom is here to pull me away. I'm not letting you go through with this alone, you know that." I kissed his lips one last time and I could feel his fangs hiding behind his lips for the last time.

Dimitri moved toward the center of the room to where Adrian and Lissa were standing. My mother and I wanted in the sidelines.

I felt that wonderful. Liquid gold mixed with sunshine feeling grow in Lissa. She placed her hands over Dimitri's body, specifically where the fang marks were from the Strigoi that had turned Dimitri. Adrian mimicked her; together they were doing some very strong and powerful magic.

For some reason I could feel the energy being drained out of me, but I ignored that. I focused on Dimitri. His color was coming back, his eyes were closed so I didn't get to see if his eyes had changed or not.

I could now fell that draining feeling become more and more powerful. My legs gave out; thankfully my mother had caught me and let me sit on the couch. I looked at her and she looked fine, didn't she feel this. Then it hit me, Lissa. Lissa was the reason why I felt like this. It was our bond. Before I could say anything my world went black.

Was I dead?

I had been dead once before, but I had no memory about what dying was like.

No I wasn't dead. I could still feel the gently moving inside of me and I could hear voices. I had to have been in a hospital, mainly because I could hear that really annoying rhythmic beating of the heart monitor.

No I wasn't dead.

Just sleeping.


	17. Chapter 17

**i WANT THE NEW MORGANVILLE VAMPIRE'S BOOK OUT NOW.....this last one was really good.......and i learned that bishop is sick and twisted, yes i had read the new chapters too.**

**Anyways so i've been trying to pull myself away from MV but it's alittle hard. So through part of this I was imagining Claire and Eve. I'm not even sure why. But anywho i've been busy as usual. Getting ready to apply for college next year {i really am hateing being a Jr in high school} Which somehow SMSU is cheaper than SDSU? How does that work? Oh well i'm still applying to SMSU, mainly because i don't want to be at the same school with most of my cousins. I'm sorry, the amazing Jack rabbit ice cream almost made me reconsider but no. then work and applying for ACT's **

**I was going to say something else but....oh yeah, we had one of those rare snowdays and from the sound of everyone's status on facebook no one did their homework yet. Well there goes my open block........stupid algebra and physics **

**R&R plz , thank you**

* * *

My world was darkness, but I wasn't dead.

It didn't make sense, I could feel Lissa near me. But through the bond that was pretty common and I knew that I was alive. But why wasn't I awake?

The last thing I remember seeing was Dimitri being healed and I felt my mother beside me. My hearing was starting to comeback and I kept hearing the same rhythmic annoying beeping. I would have loved to rip that thing apart and burn it. But I couldn't.

It was weird. I was unbelievably weak and I'm not sure why. I was slowly coming too. But that feeling of weakness was growing stronger. I tried to touch my head, because it felt like I got cut there, but a hand pressed my arm back down. I felt something move under my skin.

It felt thin and slightly sharp. Last time I felt that was when I was in the hospital when I had an IV in my arm, because apparently having a glass of water with you always doesn't hydrate you enough.

I tried to open my eyes, but they too were unbelievably heavy. My vision was blurry at first but I was trying to see exactly where I was. I was defiantly in a room, with boring white walls and I was also lying in a bed. That beeping was getting stronger and I noticed there was something strapped to my stomach. It was another monitor.

It was for the baby.

I was in the hospital. I began to look around more and everything became clearer by the second. There was also a hose underneath my nose, great they put me on an oxygen tank. Dimitri was holding my hand and watching me wake up. He had his familiar brown eyes, that I hadn't seen for over two years.

I slowly turned my head over to him. The moment our eyes met his smile grew bigger and bigger. I just wanted to hear his sweet Russian accent say my name again. It was like a chorus of silver bells, I know it sounds cheesy but it does.

"Roza."

That was all he said. His voice was quiet, like we were going to have an extremely private conversation and no one else was allowed to hear it.

"Dimitri."

Just saying his name meant a lot to him. It meant a lot to me too. Saying his name was like an antidote to a poison. It made all of the butterflies in my stomach were re-awakened and they were moving inside me, in over time as if they were trying to make up for lost time.

"Roza, I missed seeing your eyes again. Hearing your voice again." He kissed my lips. As he pulled away his nose bumped into that plastic hose that was pushing oxygen into my body. He quickly fixed it and said sorry. "Roza, I almost lost you. I almost lost you and the babies. Please don't ever scare me like that again. I had no idea how I was going to survive."

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to do that. I don't even know what happened." He kissed my lips again, this time he carefully and slowly pulled away. His hand was resting on my bulging belly. "Wait, did you say 'babies'?"

There was no way that I was carrying more than one baby. How was I going to deliver more than one at once? I barely got through giving birth to one, and I remember how much pain that was. But we were having multiples? I'm starting to think that the guys in every relation ship should have the babies.

But that reminded me of seahorses, now for odd looking fish they had the right idea on who gave birth or not. Dimitri's face stayed at happy. I was happy too, now that it actually set in. I would only be in pain for a day but I had their entire life time to watch them grow and learn.

"Yes, were having twins." His voice sounded so proud. I let my free hand, that had that weird close pin thingy on it, wonder to my stomach. I was so big and now everything added up. Now I knew why I was so big, I just can't believe that I didn't see it any sooner. I felt two very powerful kicks hit me as soon as my hand touched the skin.

"Wow, that was strong." Dimitri rested his hand beside mine and felt it too. I could tell by the smile on his face.

"Yes, they are quite powerful. But knowing their mother and their big brother, I'm very sure that they will grow up to be very strong Moroi. Because they have a very powerful dhampir for a mother."

"Well I had a great teacher who just so happens to be their father."

Dimitri kissed me again. This one was one of his very passionate kisses, the ones that usually end up with us both naked and in bed. Right now that really was not a good idea. Number one, it was hard because of my big belly and two, I'm not very sure the nurses would like it if the alarm that said I was flat lining went off.

"Whoa, Dimitri. I don't care how incredibly hot you are right now and no matter how much I would love to be in bed with you again. I'm not sure if my current situation is really appropriate for that." He looked down at my stomach and then remembered that I was in the still in bed and more importantly I was in a hospital.

"Sorry, well I guess then that would be a preview of what you will get after the babies are born and after you get better." He kissed my forehead. He was sitting at the edge of the bed and holding my hand. I knew how much it killed Dimitri seeing me hurt but I wasn't even sure how it happened.

"So, Dimitri. Where are we?"

He hesitated to answer my question. There were only a few things that would make people hesitate before they answered me."Were at the academy."

Great.

I just wanted to keep my son away from here so no one treats him like the spawn of satin, because he was conceived while Dimitri was a Strigoi, or as the most powerful vampire in the world, even if he chose to be a guardian or live like a Moroi. I really hope my parents and Dimitri made up some cover story to explain how come Alexei is a Moroi and not a dhampir.

"And how did we get here?" I was still interrogating him. But again he hesitated. He took a deep breath and gave his answer. "Through one of academy's private jets. We told them that we found you and you needed medical help in America."

"Do they know about you and Alexei?"

He nodded.

I wasn't sure to think of that as a good thing or a bad thing. But either way more people knew about our huge secret besides our small group of close family and friends. Now that the whole school knew, well this was going to be very strange. Now everyone at school would know about Dimitri and I and our whole secret romantic relationship with each other. Sure it was great not to keep it a secret anymore but in our world, two guardians getting together was a bad thing. Now I'm guessing that we will probably also be the envy or every guardian because we have kids, and were guardians.

Oh boy this was going to be fun.

The worse part would be is if Kirova would have told every one and then make me finish off my last year. She wouldn't do that, okay well she may have. Of course she wasn't all to happy to learn that I was leaving but still that was cruel.

Dimitri stood up off of the bed and kissed my hand. "I'll be back. I have to go and visit the feeders before I forget. The last thing we need is me getting sick and leaving you and Alexei alone with the twins to raise."

Wait, Dimitri was a Moroi?

Even thinking how that exactly worked out was killing my brain. I didn't need a migraine to top off all of the pain I was starting to feel. Kirova entered my room and pulled up a chair to my bed. I expected her to scream at me, but she didn't. Her face was sweet and nice.

Wait, this was Kirova. She hated me, she was mad that I wanted to stay and then a few months later leave for no reason. Well I guess now she knows part of the reason.

"Hello Rose, how are you today?" Her voice was soft and calming.

"Fine," I took a sharp breath. The babies kicked and it wasn't in the greatest spot, it was near my ribs. Kirova got up and flagged down a nurse to give me some medicine to help with the pain. The nurse quietly walked in. Pushed the fluid that was in the syringe into the IV tubing that was in my arm. Instantly I felt that welcomed relief that numbed all pain from my body. "Thanks, that feels so much better. Since when did the academy get a hospital installed on campus?" When I was looking over at Dimitri I got a glimpse outside and I saw the familiar glimpse of some of the buildings that St. Vladimir's Academy was known for.

"About eighteen months ago when the Queen decided that Moroi should learn combat. Most of them fooled around too much and ended up breaking and arm or leg. A few of them got pretty serious. Then there was also the heightened risk that we all had with the humans. We really can't trust them, you remember them teaming up with the Strigoi's, well it turned out a few of them came forward and said that they knew some of the Moroi very well and they knew how to break through their defenses. So the Queen declared that humans should not be trusted as much as they used to."

I could tell Kirova missed her long speeches that were usually said in front or me. I, weirdly enough, missed them too. This one was one of her few that didn't involve yelling or my full name. I think Kirova has grown soft on me.

"So, I met your son a few days ago. He is very much like his father but also like you. I think he inherited your determination along with Dimitri's looks. He is a very charming young boy."

"Thank you. Where did you see him at?" I hadn't seen my son for who knows how long and it was killing me. I wanted to see those little chubby cheeks and his long dark messy hair. With those dark eyes that he made seem bright. He was my little star, my reason for being here. Well besides Dimitri he was the reason why we both would risk our lives for to protect him.

"He was over at the preschool playing with some other kids around his age. You could probably enroll him in there right now if you would like. He's a very bright little boy."

"Yeah, Dimitri and I know. He is one of our pride and joys, the other two haven't decided that they would like to be born anytime soon."

Dimitri walked back in with Alexei in his arms. Alexei immediately went crazy when he saw that I was awake. "Mama." He kept screaming that. Strangely enough that was Russian and it meant 'mom' in Russian. Dimitri set him on my bed and told him, in Russian, that he had to be very careful around me because the babies might get hurt or I might get hurt. He nodded his little head and he slowly scooted over to me and he let his little fingers touch my skin. He acted like I was made of egg shells or rice paper and the slightest movement would break me. I pulled him closer to me and let his head rest on my chest. He was playing with the blanket.

"Alexei,I missed you so much. I will never leave you again."

I kissed the top of his head that was full of that beautiful dark hair.

"Well Dimitri I'll go see how construction on your house is doing." Kirova walked out of the room and I looked straight at Dimitri.

"Were living here?"

"Yes, do you remember that cabin? Well a few dhampir and Moroi that you saved during that raid a few years ago have decided to pool their money and build us a house. And since there are some special memories in that cabin and since it is also close to the campus but still far enough away for privacy, I thought it would be perfect."

"It will."

"I know, and the school will also extend the wards so you won't have those headaches anymore."

Everything was perfect now. I really hate to say it but it was too perfect. This hardly ever happens with out something bad happening. I've seen the movies, I'm just not sure if I'm overly paranoid or just have to find a new favorite movie genre.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it took forever to write, my wrist was killing me again. This time it lasted for like a week so i'm thinking i have carpol tunnel (sp?) **

**I actually had more to write here but i forgot, mostly because I just woke up and i really don't want to go to school...........So anywho remeber to R&R and enjoy. **

**I think the next few chapters you guys might like, but that's if i get them typed soon. Oh and i'm working on a new story too. It's not based on any books but i had this dream about a vampire in a gas station and i just came up with a story.......but they aren't in a gas station and yes i know that's how twilight got started but really don't most stories start out as dreams? it's pretty good but it's not done yet.....so far it's only like 10 pages and its not even close to being done. **

* * *

"….And Rose I think your okay to leave."

Thank god, I can finally leave. I wanted my kids to be safe but there was only so much I could really take. After all it always seems like I'm just stuck here.

Dimitri helped me up and helped me get my coat on due to the fact that it was autumn in Montana and it was getting cold out. The good news was all of the students were in class right now and they wouldn't see me.

The one thing that annoyed me a lot lately was the fact that when your huge and pregnant everyone wants to come up to you and touch your belly. I didn't like that, the main reason why was because it was like an invasion of privacy especially if it was just some random person. Now if Dimitri or Alexei or someone that I actually knew then it was different. I loved it when Dimitri touched my swollen stomach, because they are our babies and he helped create them. Sure they kicked, hard, but it was worth it. There was this feeling inside of me that just made these moments seem unbelievable, because when we first acknowledged that we were indeed a couple we knew we couldn't have kids but when Alexei was born and now the twins surviving me being in a coma, all three of them were miracles.

When Alexei would come and see me, he was fascinated by my belly. He loved to feel the babies moving inside me and his little hands seemed even tinier when they were compared to my stomach. We, Dimitri and I, had both told him that there were babies in my stomach. He freaked out a little and he thought that I ate the babies but we assured him that I didn't. Now he was being really protective of them and they aren't even born yet. According to Dimitri and Kirova, he tells all of his teachers and a few of the guardians that watch him about the babies. It really sounded cute and I wish I could see it but as my luck goes I'm stuck in bed.

"Rose, we have to make a stop the Head Mistresses office. Is that okay with you, or would you like me to drop you off at the house?"

"No, I'll stay with you Dimitri. I've been in bed since we got here and I think stretching my legs would be good." Dimitri led us in the direction to Kirova's office. "Besides it brings back old memories. Going to her office, getting those long well thought of lectures that only Kirova could think of, and of course that was how I got the worlds greatest trainer to help me get back into shape." Dimitri smiled at that last part.

But most of it was true. I did get sent to Kirova's office the most out of everyone in my class; I even think I had the schools record of being there so much. But every time I went there, the same guardians were there and of course Kirova would always have a long speech that would take her at least ten to fifteen minutes to say to me. They weren't just your run of the mill boring ones that you question what the point of it is. No, these ones she made sure what you did was wrong and that you shouldn't do it again, then she would list the consequences.

Her office was warm and surprisingly empty. In the academy's new conference room there sat around the huge wooden table, that almost every school had my guess was so they felt more authority or something, there was Alberta, Stan and Kirova. There was also someone behind us who was just walking in. With her small figure and blazing red hair I knew that it was my mother. I heard she went back to Nepal to her Moroi family because they need more guardians due to a huge family gathering that they were hosting. But I didn't know that she had just come back.

"Dimitri, Rose. Come in and sit down." It was Kirova. She sounded like she was actually in a good mode, and that was a very scary thought.

Dimitri pulled out a chair and pushed it back in as soon as I was seated. He took his seat beside me and we were across from Alberta, Stan and Kirova. My mother sat on the other side of me. I did notice that she gave a look to Dimitri, but it was sort of a protective look and also a happy one. I had to make a mental note to ask him what that was about. She then looked at my stomach and smiled and turned over to Kirova.

"Well Rose, were glade to see that you are fine now and so are your children." Kirova was being nice, which she hardly was and I didn't expect her to be nice to me now considering the fact that I dropped out for no reason.

"Thank you, we're glade that they are healthy too. Now if only they would just be born already so I can stop worrying."

"Rose," This was Stan who spoke next. His voice wasn't calming. Actually come to think, when was he ever calm to me well except that day that I got my first Monija marks but that was years ago. "We have reason to believe that your children are in danger." His voice was that calm but serious voice that every guardian had.

"What?" You would scream that too, if you were pregnant with twins and you just now learned that all three of your kids are in danger. Also the fact that it seemed like everything that you did to protect them didn't work.

"Rose, I told them about the Strigoi Elders." It was Dimitri. His arms were wrapped around me, trying to assure me that everything would be okay. "I told them because there was a Strigoi that was killed about three or so miles away that was coming to get Alexei and possibly even you." I looked at him, he knew all of the fear and hatred I had but there was something else. How did the guardians know that he was coming after my son or the twins? Thankfully Dimitri was there to answer that for me. "He had a note. They had everything documented about us and they knew of your pregnancy. That is how they knew." I knew that Molly, Mikhail, and Raisa didn't tell because they hated what they had become and Mikhail swore that he would never tell where we were to them, he wrote us a note after he found out I was okay. And after they were turned back to Moroi, Raisa apparently had quiet a time dealing with that.

"Rose, that won't happen." It was Alberta. Her voice was reassuring and gentle, unlike Stan but in this situation you really couldn't be calm. "We put up new stronger wards and more of them." The wards would only work for so long. Since guardians were mobile they could fight off, and kill, more Strigoi. But there was a problem with that. There weren't many guardians.

I was supposed to be one but in my current state that was proving to be difficult. I wasn't even sure if Dimitri was still one. He still had his promise mark but he's been with me most of the time, he told me that he was helping the school guardians and teaching a defense class but I wasn't sure if that was a permanent position or not.

"But what about the guardians? I know the numbers are low." That was something that couldn't have slipped their minds. It was impossible to have slipped their minds because they kept reminding us about it.

"Well on the contrary the numbers have improved. Last years graduating novices was double what the year before was. Guardian numbers across the globe have improved tremendously." That was great to know, and it seemed more important because it came from Kirova.

My attention turned to my mother.

"Mom what are you even doing here?" This couldn't have just been a personal vacation. There had to be a catch on why she was here.

"Well they need extra guardians. Not at the school, but because the Queen is coming."

Great, just great. I really didn't need this now, I really hated her and she knew it. I mean who even thinks that I'm flirting with Adrian when he is the one that keeps hitting on me. If she still didn't believe me than god help me.

"Rose why don't we go pick up Alexei and get you something to eat." Thank god for Dimitri. He pulled me out of the meeting, my guess it that he didn't want to try and stop me from mauling everyone because I heard that the queen was coming. When we were outside I now had the advantage to ask him about that look my mother gave him.

"So do you mind telling me what that look that my mom gave you? And don't you dare play innocent Dimitri Belikov."

"Well, your mother and I had a discussion and she yelled at me when she found out that I was interested in you when you were just 17. She got just a little mad but she sort of understood. She just made sure that I promise not to ever hurt you. And I won't, I could never do that."

Dimitri was right he could never hurt me, physically maybe but he is my only real competition here and mentally I know he won't. We discussed a lot when we were living in Russia. One thing Dimitri always assured me about was that he loved me and no matter what he wouldn't hurt me. Maybe when we were training but that was different, we were brought up that way and that is how we met.

Alexei came running toward us, even before we got ten feet from the door. He stopped to a skidded halt right in front of me. Dimitri talked to his teacher and I grabbed Alexei's book bag from him. I missed not picking him up by myself, and I could see that he missed being in my arms too. Dimitri walked up behind him and grabbed.

Alexei started laughing and the smile on Dimitri's face seemed bright than it used to. I had just realized he had been practically dead for over two years and he was now alive again. He had everything now, he had his children and now he just needs a wife. He needed me. But for the whole marriage thing, so far it wasn't happening. We are still very much in love and still obviously together but there was just no ring or ceremony to show for it.

I was okay with that.

I never did actually stick to tradition that easily, or even never at all. Dimitri didn't either, well at least since he met me and we started to go out.

We came to where the cabin was but there was this beautiful house that stood there. It was three stories and I think Dimitri intended for more children by the size of the house. It looked more like a blown up log cabin than and actual house. The moment I stepped in I was surrounded by the warmth and the smell of ceder. The lay out was open and spacious. The log cabin feel was everywhere. There were beams that went across the open ceiling, and the railing on the stair cases were made of the same wood.

The dining room and kitchen were huge and up to date with the latest appliances. The living room was fully furnished and there was a stone fire place that was in the center of the room. It was lit and was starting to make me sweat, because I still had my huge fall coat on. Alexei started to show me his light blue room, which was about the right size for him. It had all of his toys and even his own bed.

Dimitri led me down the hall to another room that was a room that was painted with a light orange color. There were two cribs that were set parallel to the walls. They only had on boring white sheets and in the closet and the draws there were unisex onesies. Blankets and diapers were already stocked and ready to use in the shelving underneath the changing table.

The room was bland but that was probably because we didn't know what we were having. He then led me to the biggest room in the huge. It practically had it's own floor. Even it's own staircase. Inside was a huge bed that was neatly made. The bathroom was huge and made of white and black marble. There was of course your normal bathroom stuff, then Dimitri led me behind the towel cabinet that was located by the sinks. There was a huge marble Jacuzzi. I could tell that it was going to be used quite a bit.

"I love it Dimitri." I kissed him very tenderly and passionately before Alexei yelled that he was hungry. We broke away and headed down to the kitchen where Dimitri started to pull out pots and pans and ingredients. It was a really good dinner and from what I could tell was that Alexei loved it too because he had seconds.

The house was beautiful and was the perfect place to raise or family. Now I had to worry about the twins, the Queen showing up, and of course that threat with those Strigoi Elders, as Dimitri called them, attacking here.


	19. Chapter 19

**sorry this took forever to write. I recentally hurt my hand at work{stupid metal shelves} then hurt my elbow, and yes it hurt to move it{stupid ice and stupid car parked on ice}then that weird writers cramp i have been having, it's been lasting for over a week so i think maybe i should go see someone about that. And also working on my new project **

**zach: call me condor**

**my teacher: why condor**

**zach: because it is the biggest bird in california **

**my teacher: it also one of the most endangered. probably with it's inability to mate**

**zach: I AM NOT STERILE**

**so this conversation really did happen, it was quite funny. You really had to be there **

**well here's your story and I do know that you guys will give me questions and sorry if it doesn't make much sense i was typing most of this in school or while I was listening to my audiobooks. **

* * *

This had to be one of the worst things that had ever happened to me. Well the first would probably be me thinking that my boyfriend had become a Strigoi. But the Queen coming was horrible. Why would she even want to come here?

She lived in a huge palace, that I swear could be its own town, her coming here just irritated me. It wasn't my fault but I knew she was probably going to make a speech or two about me flirting with Adrian. But I honestly think that when she sees me pregnant with Dimitri's children, she would probably think that I'm still in love with Adrian.

I had been on bed rest for about a week and thank god I was done. They wanted me to rest mostly because of my little accident back in Russia and they thought that it may have affected the babies. But it didn't, and ultrasound and a lot of painful kicks and punches proved that they were fine.

Dimitri and I were walking around the campus. It was in the middle of the classes and everyone was in there classrooms. The only people that were outside were the guardians and of course us. There were also a few people out on the track running laps but they didn't pay too much attention to us.

I was huge now and that made walking a huge challenge. Actually it made everything a huge challenge, but we were just counting down the weeks until we had those little babies in our arms and I was going to be glade that I could actually work on having my flat, toned stomach back. I know that last part sounded a little selfish or something but really I think that there is something about this place that makes me want to run twelve miles a day. But after the birth they said that I would get my promise mark and that would make me a guardian then. But that also meant my new found freedom would be gone.

I hadn't really thought about that until recently. I wasn't like most dhampir's. When you first have a bond with a spirit user that basically forced you to pull away whatever darkness that they had in them and put it inside of you, without you even knowing it, was just a bit out of the ordinary. Also the fact that I had a relationship with another dhampir and well they became Strigoi and after your semi crazy and over compulsion using ex best friend heals him, along with the guy who's always drunk and likes you…..a lot, and then he became a Moroi and is still one. Basically that all meant that I could now have a relationship with Dimitri and not be looked down upon, but the down side of it would be the people that would probably label me as a blood whore.

But that was a term that was used for almost every relationship that involved a dhampir and a Moroi and they have kids in the process. So if you look at it that way, I was one. And I was happy. I love our kids, I love spending time and being in Dimitri's arms. And No, he didn't bite me. Actually I had been thinking about that but I knew he wouldn't do that, well not now but I was secretly hoping that he would change his mind someday.

"Rose, are you alright?"

He was always concerned for me, but now it was mostly because my due date was getting closer and of course I was having a few troubles. But they were minor ones. Okay well fainting in your living room floor really isn't minor but it wasn't that bad. I think he did forget that I have been through worse and that the babies would be fine because I'm a dhampir and they would have been fine.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

We were walking hand in hand, which we couldn't do openly before. The autumn air was warm today, which was a surprise; the leaves were falling onto the ground as they always did. Which made the earth looked multicolored and in some places even crunchy. Pretty soon our days would be longer, which meant the human world would have shorter days and also with less light.

"Rose, I'm just making sure. You worry me sometimes." He smiled at me and then I saw his eyes moved to look at my stomach. "Especially now since there is more to you, and please don't take it the wrong way."

He planted a kiss on my lips. It was short and I knew that there was probably more where that came from. But it was enough to stop my heart and restart it. The babies must have felt it because they were kicking like crazy after that. Even if he was talking about my extra weight, that kiss would have made me forgive him. But I knew he wasn't, he was talking about the babies and I was glade.

"I won't, just as long as that kiss was a sneak peak for later." I kissed him. It wasn't near as passionate as I wanted but it would have to do. Since there was the height difference, I was bigger, and we still weren't quiet comfortable with kissing out in the open where everyone could see us. Dimitri's hands were either cupping my face or running through my hair. Mine were entangled in his hair. I think in both our minds there were thoughts about running back home and locking all of the doors.

"Ah, young love." Damn I knew that voice. And I hated that voice.

Quickly we broke apart. Embarrassed mostly, but then I turned to anger. It just had to be the Queen. Didn't she already realize that I hate her? That and I guess me being caught kissing Dimitri and being pregnant will now prove that I don't like Adrian.

"My, my Ms. Hathaway you really are the young vixen here. It's bad enough that you love my nephew, but now Guardian Belikov? And your pregnant, well I guess that means that you will go and live in a community? But of course I could expect it from you; you never plan out anything do you?" Her guardians I could tell were trying not to laugh but as soon as I shot them a pair of glaring eyes they quickly turned their faces to stone hard, dull expressions. And actually it was her _grand_nephew, and true that Dimitri was still a guardian but he wasn't a dhampir. I guess no one told her, and I guess no one told her about Alexei either and also the fact that Dimitri and I have a house near by too.

"Rose, lets just go." Dimitri I knew must have foresaw that Rose Tornado that beginning to unleash it's fury at the Queen. "We'll be going, good day your highness"

Dimitri led me to the closest place, which happened to be the head office. The office was like every other principle office that every school had. Only ours doubled as a guardian headquarters. He held the door open for me and I hurried inside. The secretary looked up from her computer and met Dimitri's face, I couldn't really figure out what facile expression Dimitri had because his hair was covering his face. But what ever it was she got up and left us alone.

"Rose calm down," He placed his hands on my shoulders. "This isn't you and you know it. Please don't stress out your body any more than you have to."

"I am calm and who cares if I stress my body out? If it's for the babies then you can quite worrying because they are fine."

"No Roza, it's partly because of the babies. But mostly I hate seeing you stressed. You don't think about your actions when ever you are stressed like this."

The look that was in his dark eyes, was telling me that he really hated seeing me like this. And more importantly he was right. I was known for making decisions with out actually planning everything out. That I had made rash thoughts and plans without actually seeing the bigger picture, only the smaller one.

There was painful memory that I always tried not to think about and it was one of the biggest examples of me saying something or doing something without even thinking about consequences or anything else. And it caused the biggest consequence, the death of Mason Ashford.

"It's my fault isn't it?" Suddenly every thing came back to me. Every bad thing stood out even more. "If I had just died in that car accident like I was supposed to then none of this would have happened. Lissa wouldn't have been crazy, I wouldn't be shadow-kissed and taking away Lissa's shadows, and Mason would still be alive."

"Oh Roza, no. Everything happened like it was supposed to. We never know if a change in our decision will give us a different out come. I know you still feel responsible for Mason and I know you will never get over it. But your hurting yourself, please don't. If Lissa hadn't healed you then we wouldn't be together and have our children. I don't want to change that." His hands were cupping my face. He was trying to look directly into my eyes but I couldn't. I'm not sure why but those dark eyes were soft somehow and I knew I needed them. But it was hard to look into them, I'm not sure why but it was. So I turned away, especially as tears began to escape my eyes.

I broke down even more. Dimitri pulled me into his arms and began comforting me. I can't even remember the last time I broke down like this. I know most people will say that this break down was because of hormones or something but it wasn't. This was because of all of the death that has plagued my life. It was because of Mason. It was because of Lissa's family. It was because of me being shadow-kissed and being able to pull shadows away from Lissa. It was killing me and I knew it.

I tried to bring myself together but it wasn't very good. After a lot of deep breaths I got myself somewhat calmed down. Dimitri let me sit down in one of the chairs and grabbed a box of tissues.

"Rose, Guardian Belikov what's wrong?" It was Kirova. I was actually happy to see her. That was a far cry from when I was in school, but since I had came back to the academy she's been actually very helpful and nice to us.

"It was the queen. She came up to Rose and harassed her and then left. It shook Rose up a lot and then she broke down crying." Kirova knew that Dimitri was telling her the key details and not the more personal ones. I was glade that he did that.

"Well I will have a talk with her." Kirova knelt down on her knees and looked at me, eye to eye, and then she spoke. "I know how much you hate how the royals treat us Rose, and you are right they don't have any right to treat us like this." She got up and walked out of the door.

"Rose none of this is your fault, now let's go and get Alexei." As we were walking out I noticed a sheet of paper that was on top of the secretary's desk. It was a list of guardians and I noticed that Dimitri's name was on it. I grabbed it to look it over further. It was a list of guardians that the Queen wanted to be at the banquet that was being held later on this week. That is why the Queen was here and we are still not sure why she is here. I think Dimitri mentioned something to Alberta about it; apparently it was because of the extra security. I think she was trying to make it seem like she was being nice and letting the royal families attending see their children. Or else she just hates me.

"Dimitri why…." He noticed the sheet that was in my hand.

"Don't worry about it. That's part of the reason why Kirova is talking to the Queen. She doesn't want me to leave you alone with Alexei while you are this far along." I knew he would do that, and actually a part of me didn't want him too. I'm not even sure why I thought that. But I didn't want and special favors just for me.

"Look honestly I'm okay with it. I'll be fine, really I will be." There was this feeling that came over me and I could see that Dimitri felt the same.

"Alright, but I want to make sure that you are alright. I'll ask if I can get off early." He held the door open for me again as we walked out of the building. The air was still that warm crisp that somehow always happens in the fall. Something about the air didn't feel right but I brushed it off.

"No you don't have to, because nothing is going to go wrong. You know that. Besides if anything does, and I'm not saying it will, go wrong then we will get you." Dimitri still didn't look at ease. I kissed his cheek, mostly because his face was turned and we were walking and of course there was that giant bulge in front of me that was causing some problems.

He gave in.

"Alright," His stopped and kissed me on my lips. It was much better than the one I had given him. "But I am going to request that I have a cell phone on me and maybe some tighter security for you and Alexei."

Well I was going to have to like it. There was no possible way that I could get away with out anyone there. We picked up Alexei, who just so happened to be sitting in the corner. I turned out that he had hit another boy in his class for picking on his new best friend, Owen. We gave him disapproving looks and said not to do it again. But actually I was kind of proud of my son. He really did take after me. But there was only a bruise, it was still pretty bad for a three year old and well the parents knew us.

It turned out that the kid had said something offensive to Alexei, it had been about Dimitri and I, and it made him made. Then his new friend Owen stepped in to break it up and the kid called Owen a Strigoi lover. (Seriously how do three year olds know this stuff?) And that is why Alexei got mad and punched him. It also turned out that Owen was like Christian, his dad was Moroi and he abandoned him and his mom when he was a baby and then his mom was a guardian and she was ambushed by Strigoi. She was later turned into one and they said that she going to comeback for her son but when the Guardians came she ran and they lost her. So his aunt took him in and sent him here.

When the teacher heard the story she blamed the parents. Mostly because they were part of the ever crazy Ivashkov family and since they are the largest royal family they usually know everything about everyone. So it made sense to think that the kids mommy and daddy were gossiping about other peoples lives and their son overheard and I guess no one taught the kid not to say that to someone. So the teacher told the parents that their kid was expelled for two days. Finally some justice.

When we got back to our house, which I didn't realize how long of a walk it actually is. We made Alexei dinner and of course he went to bed early because of his little fight earlier. Even though he sort of did the right thing we still wanted him to know that it was in fact not an appropriate thing for a three year old to do. He didn't fuss; he went straight to bed too.

Since tonight was the night of her annual feast that is normally at her palace far away from here, which meant that the guardians on her list had to be there promptly half an hour before the dinner started. While Alexei was safely tucked into his bed Dimitri and I were in our room. He was in the master bathroom getting dressed and I was lying on the bed wishing that he was lying next to me and we were doing stuff……..very naughty stuff. But sadly my little dirty fantasy didn't become real.

He walked out wearing that ridiculous monkey suit that they called a 'Guardian uniform'. It was ridiculous, Guardians were supposed to protect Moroi and that didn't mean dressing up and watching Moroi eat at a huge feast. Guardian work was dirty, messy. The whole wearing a uniform thing was dumb, pointless. They would usually get stained or ripped sometimes even get burns on them. What we wear in practice sessions are what Guardians should wear. Them dressing us, it made it seem like we were their puppets or pets, it limited our freedom even more. Dimitri walked out, still buttoning up his white shirt.

"I really wish that you didn't have to wear that stupid monkey suit." I tried to get up but it didn't work out so well. Dimitri laughed and pulled me up. I was still sitting on the bed and I was still thinking that it was dumb for Guardians to wear the stupid outfit.

"I thought you were proud of this uniform. I'm sure if you really want to then they can probably find a maternity of this uniform for you."

"No, I don't think that it is necessary." I stood up and we walked out of the room and down the stairs. "Alexei is asleep and we have a half gallon of chocolate ice cream with my name on it and I think there are a few people other than me hungry."

"Well I said you would have someone guarding or watching over you two while I am gone." We were by the front door at this point. He opened the door and there stood Eddie. I assume that meant that Lissa and Christian were here too. I still was mad at Lissa for everything that she did to me and I'm not sure if I could every really say that I truly forgive her.

"Hey Rose."

"Hey Eddie."

Eddie came inside and took off his coat. He had gotten more muscular since I had last seen him. He still reminded me so much of Mason that it hurt to see him now. Dimitri left as soon as he exchanged a few words with Eddie and kissed me. I wasn't listening to them but once his lips touched mine I instantly was brought back into reality.

"I'll see you soon Rose." And he was gone.

000o0o0oo0o0o0o0------Sorry I didn't update but here's some more----o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eddie and I were watching a movie.

I know it seems weird that a Guardian is slacking off this much while he is on duty but really we were pretty well protected. Eddie had eaten most of our popcorn stash and I had conquered the chocolate ice cream bucket. The babies really liked that and since it had sugar in it that made them very hyper. I should make a mental note about not giving them sugar.

We were watching 'the strangers' it made even freakier when we realized that we were alone. Well kind of, the academy was practically located in the middle of nowhere and our house was practically located in the middle of nowhere. But hey we were dhampir's, our lives were already strange. Battling Strigoi and protecting Moroi, honestly this movie seemed like a typical day for us.

"So Rose how have you been." It was out of the blue.

"Great, and you." It had caught me off guard.

"I'm doing good," He paused and looked at me. His somehow reminded me of Mason, when he was a ghost. He had those semi-sad eyes, but they said so much to me. They said that he was also thinking of Mason. Back to that time that was less than five years ago. It was hard to believe. "Rose you have changed a lot, you know. I remember when you were rebellious. When you used to kick my ass in practice. But not it's hard to believe that you are a mom and not this unbelievable Guardian. You and Belikov."

He was right, I did change a lot. So did Dimitri, well aside from the whole turning into a Strigoi then getting his soul back and becoming a Moroi.

"Yeah I guess your right. I traded in my stake for diapers." He laughed at that. We both did and his eyes changed back to happier ones.

But he stopped.

Eddie walked up to a window and looked out. Dhampir's had sharper senses than humans, that meant that we could see better than humans. It was still dark out and there wouldn't be light for a few more hours. So if there was a Strigoi then we would be safe.

"Eddie what is it?" I was still stuck on the couch. I paused the movie and waited for a response. There was none, just that guardian trademark silence.

Eddie pulled back the curtains and pulled me up to my feet. As soon as I was up he made sure all of the locks were secure and the windows closed. He grabbed my coat, his and Alexei's. There was a phone in his pocket. He took it out and kept it in his hands.

"Eddie, what is going on?" He grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs. He stopped me in the hall and looked me straight in the eyes. I could see the true guardian in him. This reminded me that we weren't novices anymore and this was the real world. His features were stone and he spoke only one word.

"Strigoi."


	20. Chapter 20

**"The waitress stole my popsicle with her tongs."**

**don't ask**

**It was just the most funniest think that zach has ever said in class, he even embarassed the teacher. And all of this came from a grammer lesson. **

**anywho sorry about not updating. i've either been working or recovering from the flu. I was lucky enough to get the extra horrible one that everyone seems to get. I tried to type but ass soon as I put my laptop on my stomach, i got really sick. So I just watch unsolved mysteries. and yeah I know this is short. I was busy with some other school work and working on my other story. Plus for this chappie, for me it was hard to find a nice ending point and i still don't think this is a good ending point but you'll need to wait for next weeks chappie. and I will try to post that one early mostly because i have a concert thrusday and if that teacher doesn't treat me like the grown high school jounior I am i'm dropping her class**

**you know the drill, i doubt i need to remind you guys since you guys are amazing reviewers, thankies **

* * *

"Strigoi."

It was the only word that Eddie had said. It sent fear and worry through me. I knew I had to get to Dimitri or he had to get to me. I reached for a phone that was on the table that was in the hallway. As soon as I pressed a button the line went dead.

That wasn't good.

That meant that they had cut the power and of course the power lines. Eddie had gotten deeper into Guardian mood. He pulled out a stake from his jacket, he nodded toward me and I knew what he meant. He got us into Alexei's bedroom. He was still asleep, thank god, so we quickly packet a small bag for him. Eddie had run downstairs and grabbed a few boxes of crackers and some bottles of water. We added those into the bag and I woke up Alexei. He was barely awake and I didn't want to scare him just yet.

He was like a rag doll, but that worked for us right now. I got his jacket on and his blanket. Eddie put the bag on Alexei, who was now back asleep in my arms. There was a safe feeling I had knowing that my children were okay. Eddie wasted no time; he snuck us out of the room and toward the end of the hall.

"Is there another way down stairs?" Eddie was barely whispering.

"Yeah, keep going and there is a back door."

There was another door in the kitchen that offered away out into the back yard. Eddie led us down stairs, when we got about halfway down we both heard a sound that sent shivers down our spines. The Strigoi had opened the front door. That had woken up Alexei. He was going to start to scream but I placed my hand in front of his mouth. I gently spoke to him.

"Alyosha, you have to be very, very quiet." I had given him the nickname that Dimitri had always called him. It calmed him down and I saw that same instinct that Dimitri had. He obeyed his only order.

Eddie looked around the corner and saw that they were lurking around the living room and were now heading upstairs and into the basement. He whispered their every move to me. The fact that they were in my house scared me. It was strange to know that I could be afraid but I guess it was mostly hormones that were still running through my body. If I wasn't pregnant or if I wasn't a mom then maybe I wouldn't be this scared.

"Rose, let's get going. I'm going to get you and Alexei to the elementary campus, it's the closest one."

"Then what? What are you going to do?"

Eddie was quiet; I knew what he was going to do. He was after all official guardian and that meant that he would protect the Moroi, Alexei and my unborn babies, then go after Strigoi. That was how everything was. We silently but quickly we got out the back door. This was a huge accomplishment for me lately.

Outside it was dark out, not good. But the Strigoi didn't know that we were outside so we had an advantage there. But it wasn't a very good one. When they remodeled the cabin they had to clear out some of the giant spruce trees that were in the area to make room for the construction equipment. That was a bad idea, sure they replanted a few saplings but they were maybe two feet tall that the most. That wasn't even going to help with coverage, we move toward the larger spruce trees that would offer more protection.

"Are you okay Rose?" I didn't even realize that my breathing was heavier than normal. Eddie had us stop by a cluster of large spruce trees. Alexei was still in my arms but Eddie grabbed him and had him stand on the ground.

"Yeah," I was leaning up against one of the trees that had a bare bottom and took a few deep breaths. "I'm fine. Really I'm fine and I'm getting so sick of everyone asking if I'm okay. It's not like I'm in labor."

"Rose, I'm sorry." Eddie meant it I know he did. He walked over and helped me up. "Belikov told me to keep checking on you. You know that guy must really love you if he's that worried about you. I think he would sacrifice himself in order to save you."

Eddie had no idea how true that was. When we had been on that shopping trip with Lissa years ago, we had both promised each other that if the other ever became Strigoi then the one that wasn't would kill them. Then a few months after that Dimitri said that he would let himself die than see me die. These were pretty strong things to say to someone, but I guess if you say them then that must mean that you were really meant for them.

And we were meant for each other our feelings for each other have always been the same. I had loved him and he was one of the primary reasons why I had stayed at the academy. Why I went to my combat practices, that he taught, and why I had listened to my instructors.

"Thanks, and sorry for blowing up on you like that." Eddie gave out a small laugh and smiled. It was one of the few times I had seen him smile since Mason had died.

"I think it was just hormones, right?" He picked up Alexei and handed him back to me. "Now let's get going, it can't take the Strigoi too much longer to figure out where we are."

I nodded and we started towards the elementary campus. It was mostly quiet there because the students were supposed to be in their dorms. We got inside of the building and it was really quiet. That is never a good sign.

And to make that situation even scarier the lights were turned off too, the only source of light was the dimly light exit signs. Eddie had cleared a room and had Alexei and I wait in there, while he searched the rest of the building. I knew I wanted to be other there with him but right now I had to guard my children, they were my first priority.

"Rose." It was barely a whisper but I knew what Eddie wanted me to do. He made sure that the area was clear and he wanted me to move. One way that guardians will keep the people we were guarding safe was keeping them mobile. That's kind of where the running laps to keep my stamina up would come in handy. Keeping mobile helped a lot because it would make it harder for the Strigoi to find us.

Eddie was in front of the room and he had managed to find a flashlight. It was one of those energy saving ones where it shown dimly but for us that worked.

"Follow me." He was still in Guardian mode and I had to quickly catch myself and remind myself that this was still Eddie. Ever since Mason got killed, we had all changed. Eddie became a more determined Guardian and I was glade that Lissa had him. Sure I was still mad at her for everything but back before all of this had happened and when I used to still be friends with her, I was happy that Eddie was protecting her.

He led me into a large room that they would use as a movie room for the younger kids. It had the large projection screen still pulled down and the movie was rolling the credits. It was strange to think that they didn't even have time to take out the movie and at least roll up the screen. Something here wasn't right.

"Rose?" It was Stan's voice.

He was standing in front of a group of maybe 4 or five year olds. This was strange, Stan was a teacher. He didn't guard the younger students. Then I noticed the blood on the walls. It was sickening. I must have looked really sick because Eddie came over and grabbed Alexei before I doubled over. I thought I was going to throw up but I couldn't. Normally I wouldn't get sick but I guess it was the whole pregnancy and being more 'sensitive' as Dimitri said to me once.

"Rose, are you alright?" Stan knelt down on one knee and tried to look me in the eye. Man I had to look horrible for him to do that.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I got back up and walked over to the group. "I guess I just didn't really expect that."

"None of us did. They killed the two elementary Guardians that were watching them. I was walking back from the dinner when I heard a call come from one of the Guardians. When I got here the Strigoi were gone and the kids were hiding."

How did Strigoi get on campus again? The wards had to be down again and that wasn't good. I then began to feel the strange prickling in my body again. I hated having Strigoi senses but it also came in handy at times. I scanned the room and there was nothing there.

"Eddie they are near."

He knew who I was talking about. Stan and Eddie didn't question me; they looked at me and the kids and then began to form a plan. I didn't like the fact that they excluded me from their planning.

"Hey, I'm a Guardian too. Promise mark or no I know what to do."

"Rose, I don't want to have one of your famous arguments with you so I'll make it loud and clear for you. Your pregnant, pregnant with twins none less. You're in no condition to fight Strigoi right now. You also have a son to protect." For once I actually listened to Stan. I kept my cool and listened. I knew I had to be careful this time because if I get hurt I'm not the only one that is going to suffer. "Besides would Dimitri murdering me if you get hurt."

They came up with their plan and told me. We were going to try and get the kids out of the building, there were only five of them and including Alexei there was six, we were going to try and get to the dinner and warn everyone else. Apparently there the Guardians couldn't bring in their Walkie Talkie's or phones. There we could have more protecting and I could get to Dimitri.

We used another secret entrance that was in the back. We were in the clear, or so we thought. There were three Strigoi that appeared out of nowhere. There was nowhere we could hide; all we could do was fight. And with only two guardians, we didn't have much of a chance.

One of the Strigoi stepped forward. He had long charcoal black hair. His face showed no indication of his age but by his style of clothes and how he carried himself I guessed that he had to be old, ancient. His eyes were dark and the one color that showed was a bright crimson ring.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, if it isn't my pleasure to meet you at last. And Alexei, son of Dimitri Belikov and Rosemarie Hathaway, and grandson of Janine Hathaway. Two of the world's guardians for parents and one of the world's most lethal guardians as a grandmother. Such power in a young boy and such power that is still waiting to be born." He said, he sound happy to actually see us and then I realized. The dreams I had a few years ago when I was pregnant with Alexei, these were the Strigoi that I had feared.

Eddie picked up Alexei and put him in my arms. I held him protectively. Eddie and Stan stood in front of us, they were doing their jobs as Guardians and I was doing mine as a mom. The Strigoi's moved closer towards us and with every step that they took Stan and Eddie tensed up.

"Oh settle down you foolish dhampirs. We aren't going to harm you…..yet. We just want dear, sweet Rosemarie and her children. Although if the children and of course you two Marvels guardians are welcomed to join us. Actually I will rephrase that, will join us. And with out a fight or else there will be dire consequences. Or good ones, depending how you see it." Stan and Eddie exchanged glances and they surrendered their guard.

They taught us in our classes that sometimes it was better to give in because you may sometimes have a better chance. It was like the Spokane incident, we had to listen to them. They loaded us into a large van. They kids were terrified and they looked to us adults for comfort. Unfortunately we couldn't give them that. Alexei was clinging to my neck and practically choking me.

"Alexei, hey you're alright. Mommy's here and I'm not letting anything happen to you. And don't worry Daddy will find us." There was a small voice inside of me that whispered _I hope_.

"Rose," It was Stan. "Dimitri will find us. You know that."


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry about the long update, we had a blizzard and well you would think that I could finish this but no, we had to shovel through like 5 inches of snow and I had to try and get my car doors open because they were frozen shut. But anywho here's your new chappie and I hope you guys like it. **

* * *

I was lying in the bed at the hospital counting down the minutes until this pain would be gone. I really hated the pain but the thought of holding mine and Dimitri's babies in my arms always seemed to make it easier. Dimitri was sitting by my side. He was being the good boyfriend/ baby daddy. There was another shot of pain that went through my body. I let out a scream and that made Dimitri jump instantly. I gripped his hand extremely tightly, I was hoping that I didn't break his hand.

"I'm so sorry Roza." He said. I don't know why he was saying he was sorry. I mean yes it was partly his fault for getting me pregnant but I wanted this. I knew I would be in this pain but I wanted this. The contraction only lasted a little while, but they were becoming more frequent and that meant that we would soon have two more kids to watch.

"Hey don't be, I'm not." I gave him a weak smile, since I needed all of my energy. The smile reassured him and he kissed my forehead.

Another contraction hit me. This one was the strongest of all. "Ow, Dimitri, Dimitri. I need you." I screamed out. He was by myself, and this time I grabbed his hand and didn't care weather I broke it or only caused mild bruising. "I'm here Roza, your doing marvelous and your almost done." He kissed my forehead again and before releasing his kiss he mumbled a few words in Russian to me.

When people seem to say your almost done, usually they are lying. I hated that, it gave you false hope and true it did keep you strong for a little bit but when you finally realize that they were lying to you, you just stop working so hard. But that we the complete opposite of Dimitri. With him I did feel like he was telling me the truth and that I was almost done. So I worked harder.

The doctor came into the room and checked to see how far I was. I was contemplating how I could do some serious damage to him while I was this huge, and in labor. For his sake I was hoping that I was almost fully dilated, if I was like 5 or 6 then he had better hope that Dimitri can restrain me.

"Well Rose good news is that you are now fully dilated. So are you ready to push?" He gestured for a few nurses to come into the room with two of those plastic bassinets and some towels and stuff.

"As ready as I will ever be." I was exhausted and they knew that but I still gathered enough strength to push. I was also having second thoughts about that C-section that I was advised to get. But now I guess it was too late to do that.

With in a matter of what seemed to be hours but was only seconds I heard that cry. It was a crying of a healthy baby. The doctor signaled to Dimitri to come over and cut the cord. He did and the doctor handed the baby off to one of the nurses so it would be cleaned up.

There was still more pain radiating from my body and the doctor told me to push once again. This time however it was easier and quicker. I heard that cry again and then I saw Dimitri go over again and cut the baby's cord. The nurse grabbed the baby as she did with the one before and started to clean it up.

Dimitri walked over to me and kissed my lips. "Roza you did and amazing job, but that's not enough to describe how amazing you really did." He kissed me again.

"Can I see them now?" I was exhausted but I still wanted my babies. Two nurses walked over to us and each of them were carrying a bundle of cloth. I reached out to cradle one but then my world turned blurry and then I realized that it was a dream.

This was the worst thing that could ever happen. The kids were fine and would be as long as Stan, Eddie and I complied to their demands. The three of us knew that our main priority was making sure that the kids were safe, this time it was their lives before ours. Right now the line between Moroi and dhampir's didn't matter any more. We were now in the hands of the Strigoi and if they were thirsty we had to let them feed from us. We really had no power now, and the chances of our survival were slowly dwindling down to near impossible chances.

Our only chance of survival was if Dimitri came and if the other Guardians had come along with him. But that didn't seem too likely to happen. I kept wishing, praying if you will, for some miracle to happen. Someway that Dimitri and the other Guardians could come and get us but that didn't seem very possible.

"Stan is there anyway that the Guardians may find us?" I was asking him mostly out of desperation. Alexei and one of the other children were sleeping on my lap. I just wanted the kids to get out of here and I didn't want them to be involved with this whole thing, they were innocent. The Strigoi know that and we all know that they don't turn children into Strigoi.

"Rose to be honest, I'm not sure. The school Guardians are very high skilled, but finding us, well that would be almost impossible." Stan must have known how I felt with that blow. "I'm sorry Rose, I really am. If we do have an opening, a chance to get you and the children out of here. Then by god I will take it."

"No, no your not going to make me leave." My old instincts were coming back.

"Yes, I will. My goal is to keep you and the children safe. Your pregnant, encase you haven't noticed and with twins. Rose your almost due from what Dimitri has been telling everyone, I need to keep a very close eye on you and if we have to chance to let you go back then I will take it."

"Wait, Dimitri told you I was almost due?" It was weird because we tried not to tell too much about our personal life, especially Dimitri because he barely shared anything about his personal life.

"It surprised us too, but he is very excited about being a father again. And you can see it in him too, his attitude has changed since you came back with him. Every time we see him with your son there is that sense of pride and joy in his eyes and facial expression. Every time we see you two walking to go get your son or just walking around campus, we see the love that you both share. You know you two are the envy of every Guardian on campus." Stan must have not been feeling well because he hardly ever says anything nice to me and here he was giving me a whole speech. "Now I know why he was always defending you. The rules need to change, and I guess we have you two to credit for it. Times need to change and the Queen needs to allow Guardians to be with the ones they love. We are not their slaves, like I heard you mumble in your sleep, and yes you are right."

Okay now this was getting freaky. I really am wondering why he is saying all of this nice stuff to me. Things were actually looking up for us we were developing a plan to escape. The kids were unharmed and Stan, Eddie and I were fine.

"Thank you." That was all I could say. He knew why I was thanking him and he didn't question it. The van we were traveling in suddenly stopped. Everyone in the car moved forward thanks to the principle of physics, and the kids that were asleep now had woken up in a nightmare. We heard the Strigoi talking about something, it was more like arguing really. They opened up the back doors and began to move the children out. They were screaming and crying but we couldn't do much because of a rule that was set by the Strigoi, "Remember Dhampir's, you can't help them if you want them to live." was something they kept chanting to remind us.

One of the Strigoi had the nerve to come over to me and try an grab Alexei. Even though he was my son I wasn't supposed to help him. With out even thinking I tried to pull him back to me. "He's my son, you can't have him!" I screamed that and the Strigoi's face lit up. "Excellent." Was all he could say. I tried to run after him but there were three other Strigoi's that had somehow gotten in the back of the seat with out me knowing it. They pushed Stan, Eddie and I out of the van. At one point they pushed me so hard that I tripped and hit the ground. I luckily managed to land on my side so I didn't hurt the babies. Stan and Eddie helped me up.

"She's pregnant, have at least so respect for her." Eddie said he was still in his full Guardian mode and I'm very sure that this did bring back some of the few memories that he had during the Spokane incident. We walked into the house that they had stopped at. As soon as we had gotten inside Eddie turned to me.

"Are you okay Rose?"

"Yeah Eddie, I'm fine."

But really I wasn't. There was a sharp pain that went straight through my body that caused me to double over.

Dimitri's POV

I hated being here. Guarding I'm fine with, but Rose was at home with Eddie and our son and she was due fairly soon. I was more worried about that. But I had to fulfill my duty to the Queen, even though that I was furious at what she said to Rose, or else she threatened to send Rose to a community and the Queen would raise our children and I would be sent to the most distant royal they can find. I stood at y post, not really watching over everyone because there were so many Guardians here it was really pointless.

"Dimitri, you seem tense." It was Janine, her being Rose's mom made me more frightened of her. She was a nice woman but she had a reputation for being the worlds best guardian and also Rose's mom.

"It's nothing, just I'm worried about Rose." I never really opened up to people and me opening up to Rose I was okay with because she got me. But with everyone else it was weird and uncomfortable.

"I have to admit I am too." It was her daughter after all. And these were her grandchildren that Rose was carrying. "I heard about what the Queen said to Rose, Kirova told me, and the Queen had no right to say that to her. Sure Rose has made some bad choices but she has also made some good ones. Look I'm going to see if they will let you off early so you can go back to Rose and Alexei."

"Thank you Janine." She left to go and talk with Alberta and the Queen.

I really do think that I should be able to go and be with my family considering there really isn't much I can do. The royals were getting drunk off of expensive wine and champagne and their children were talking. The high school and middle school age children were here and all they did mostly was gossip about people. The younger ones didn't care too much and they were off in a different room watching a movie probably. _So much for family oriented._ I thought to myself. The Moroi associated themselves with family life but really they didn't care all that much.

The sad thing was that there were Moroi out there that actually did care more about their family than about their royal status. I know I did care more about my family than about anything else, sure wasn't born a Moroi only changed into one but still I was one. Janine had came back over to me, she seemed troubled and Alberta was following her.

"Dimitri, have you heard from Stan or Eddie?" Alberta asked quickly. The questions that popped into my mind was, why would Stan call me and if Eddie called "Is Rose okay?" I spoke that one out loud. "And no I haven't heard from either of them. Why?" I had to answer Alberta and Janine because then maybe they would answer me.

"Well a Guardian thought he saw a few Strigoi come onto campus. Were not sure if it is true or not but we would rather be safe than sorry. Stan left about and hour or so ago and he didn't answer his cell phone." Alberta explained the Stan issue.

"And if there are Strigoi on the campus then I'm sure we would both feel safer if Rose and Alexei were both here under Guardian protection considering Rose is almost due with the twins and Alexei is still a very young child." I know Janine cared a lot for her daughter and also for her grandchildren, and I agreed I would rather have them here and safe rather than worrying about them.

"Alright, I'll go over to the house and get Rose and Alexei and bring them here." I grabbed a stake and Alberta handed me a walkie talkie so I could communicate with her. "I'll be back as soon as I can." and with that I was off.

I sprinted over to my house. But along the way I noticed a few strange things. The only lights that were on in the whole Campus came from the party and and eerie blue light from the younger elementary. But I remembered that they were having a movie for the younger kids that couldn't go to the party. There was also tire tracks in the snow along with foot prints, but foot prints were common and the tire tracks could be from anything. They did have pick ups that the school used to move things.

I sprinted back over to my house and I noticed that all of the lights were off and the front door was wide open. It was strange. I ran inside and everything was a mess. There was laundry thrown all over the place, blankets ripped up. There was a floor lamp that was broken. I ran up the stairs and looked for Rose, Eddie and Alexei. In Alexei's room the sheets were ripped off of the bed and his toys were thrown everywhere. I ran over to our room and everything was wrenched, much like Alexei's and down stairs.

"Alberta, Rose and Alexei aren't here." I radioed back to her, I was hoping that this was just a horrible nightmare but it wasn't. I went down stairs and the back door was open too. I looked outside and there was nothing. Static came from my radio. "Are you sure?" It was Janine's voice. I knew she was panicked, this was her only child.

"Yes, I looked everywhere." There was this feeling inside of me. The younger campus looked very strange too. "Check the younger campus too."

With in minutes the campus Guardians were at the house and I had heard there were also ones that were at the younger campus. It turned out that the children were gone that were at the younger campus and also the Guardians that were watching them were killed.

I knew who did this.

This wasn't just some random attack because they would have killed everyone or at least Eddie or Stan. They wouldn't kill Rose because she was pregnant but they would have for sure keep her as a snack and maybe turn her. The children would have probably been killed because they couldn't be turned and if they were the rouge Strigoi, that we always run into, they would have been thirsty and would have killed them just for blood.

No this was the work of the Strigoi Elders. They wanted Alexei and the also wanted Rose. Somehow they knew she was pregnant and she would be vulnerable. Especially since she was almost due.

"I know who did this." Everyone was buzzing around the house trying to gather information but as soon as I spoke they slowed down. Especially Janine, Alberta and Kirova. "Dimitri, how do you know this?" Janine was they only one who spoke.

"Because, when I was a Strigoi there was a plot to get the most powerful Guardians in the world and turn them in to Strigoi weather they liked it or not. Your name was on the list and so was Rose's. After the learned that Rose was pregnant they posted a notice that said she was with child and it was mine. That made them even more happier and they wanted to turn Alexei into one. Or at least steal him and raise him until he was ready. But I stopped them. We moved Rose around quiet a bit and everyone in the house tried to keep her safe." It hurt telling them this, because I knew that this was possibly going to happen.

Then it hit me, they had plotted this perfectly. With so many Moroi in one place that meant that there were at least some of them using magic, especially the high schoolers. And since we were near a ward that would cause the wards power to weaken and eventually turn it off. That's how they got in. I grabbed my jacket and car keys.

"Dimitri where are you going?" Alberta grabbed my arm.

"I'm saving my family."


	22. Chapter 22

**sorry this is so late but i've been very busy lately. I actually have a very funny story about today. I was in english class and putting the finishing touches on this story and I was listening and participating on my ACT class review that's we all have to take and what ever grade we get we all get so people were getting a little crazy about it. Anywho I was just finishing this and my laptop was open, and i was also researching stuff for or packet and when we all get done my teacher starts to name off who was on their laptop, phone, reading a book and watching a movie and who was participating. Then this chick in our class started to freak out because she was 'doing all of the work' but yet she was just acting like a huge bitch to me and to everyone else. See on my side of the room we couldn't hear her so we asked some people by us and they actually had better answers than she did and she got mad that we put other people's answers than hers. God I hate stuck up people. **

**Now besides my rant I found how addicting Gossip Girl can be, its actually very sad. Well anyways I hope you like the chappie and don't worry this isn't the end.......yet.**

* * *

"I can help."

It was a familiar voice that I knew too well. It was Lissa.

"Dimitri, I can help you find Rose and everyone else."

She was still dressed in her clothes from the dinner. She had a very concerned look on her face but I wasn't sure why she did because she knew Rose didn't want to be her guardian anymore and also the fact that Lissa tried to us compulsion on Rose when Rose was in labor. Still they had a bond, that bond was unbreakable and it connected them.

"Fine you can come, but if you even think about using compulsion on Rose I swear I'm goin-" Lissa cut me off.

"I know. Your going to make me regret it and you don't care how many rules you break in the process. I won't I promise." Lissa grabbed her coat and followed Janine, Alberta and I out to the car. Alberta decided that she should be the one driving because she felt that Janine and I would be incapable of doing so. Just as Alberta got the car started there was a fist pounding at the window. I reluctantly opened the door and saw Adrian standing in front of the open door.

"Jesus Christ Belikov, you almost ran over me." His eyes were slightly dilated and his breath smelt like it had a hint of alcohol in it. _Great he was high and drunk. Just what I need._

With out a word or invite Adrian hopped into the van and took a seat next to Lissa. They both murmured something to each other and Lissa kept nodding. Alberta continued to drive the van as soon as Adrian, unwelcomed, got inside.

"Right. Okay well Adrian and I may have a plan to get to Rose. If Rose is sleeping or any of the other Guardians are sleeping, then maybe we can try and track their location based in their dreams. Or if I can try and get a connection to Rose's mind then maybe that would help too." Lissa did have a point and at this point I could use every ounce of help I can get my hands on.

The ride was long and time was passing very slowly. It wasn't because of the route we were taking was long, it was because I was thinking of Rose the whole time and I needed to get to her. I was thinking of the safety of my family. I also after tonight everything would change, it was just a feeling that I both welcomed and didn't.

"Stop." It was Lissa. Her voice was very urgent and there was fear in that voice too.

Instantly the van stopped and everyone in he van continued to move forward thanks to physics. We all looked back at her and her eyes were closed and her face clearly showed that something bad was going to happen. Before I could even open my mouth to speak, she opened hers. I knew what she would say and I wished that she didn't say it.

"Dimitri you have to drive faster. She's going to be in danger soon if we don't get there soon. Turn at this corner and go until about ten miles and turn to a left and continue until you see a house in the middle of nowhere. It will be the first one that we see."

I quickly turned the corner and drove as fast as I could possibly go with the car that we had. Adrian pulled out his cellphone and gave it to Alberta so she could call in for back up. We knew we would arrive before help came and she also told them that Rose was in labor too. With in no time I turned the corner that Lissa told me to and with in about a minute or so we saw the house approaching us. I turned off the headlights and slowed down. There was a shelter belt ( for those that don't live in SD or any Midwestern state, shelter belts are groupings of trees, usually forming a line, that are really dense and block wind or snow. Hence the name shelter belt.) that I parked behind the trees and we all got out. Alberta convinced Lissa to stay behind since she was one of the last Dragomirs and I convinced her to stay behind because if Rose was really in labor the last thing she needs to see is Lissa.

Adrian came along, we're actually not that sure why he came along, he was starting to sober up a little. Janine was right next to me and we were at the front of the group. I was clutching my stake so hard that I thought I would almost break it. Janine placed her hand over mine and instantly my hand eased its grip.

"Dimitri she will be fine. I know she will and we will get her and Alexei out safely and we will also get her to the hospital so your babies will be safe too. Did I ever tell you how proud I am of you two. You've really changed her and it was for the best. Thank you for changing her, she not as rebellious as she used to be. I haven't seen her have a drink since she had Alexei, she always puts him and you before herself. Thats the way things should be, I know that now. A little late but I now know that."

"Thank you Janine" It was all I really could say because everything that she said to me was right. In a way I did save Rose and so did our children. She is more responsible and she is not as reckless as she used to be.

Our party waited carefully behind the trees. There was some activity coming from the house, with our excellent hearing we could hear their conversation. The conversation was strange at the beginning but the even stranger part was that it was in Russian. They mentioned a few names that I had become familiar with because of what Mikhail and Rasia to me about the Russian Strigoi, especially the Elders.

There was one tidbit of the conversation that stuck out. It was about Alexei and Rose. They said that she was having sharp pains and the other Dhampirs that were with her were trying to help her. Instantly I looked over at Janine and Alberta. "I have to go. She's in labor and according to what the Strigoi's said she's been in it for a while."

"Go, Dimitri." It was Janine who made the call. My guess is that she knew that Rose was in more danger than we thought and then what Lissa thought.

Since it was dark out still I used it as my advantage. Even though we all have excellent eye sight , it still is hard to see any figure with dark pants and a dark jacket running at night. The Strigoi's were on the porch of the house smoking cigarettes and just talking. I gripped my stake and plunged it into one of their backs, straight into the heart.

Before the other one had time to react I pulled out my stake out of the corpus and jabbed it into his heart. I pulled my stake out and tucked it back into the sleeve on my belt. I was careful to be as quiet as possible.

I noticed that the door to the basement was slightly ajar and there was also a light coming from there. I also heard footsteps above me, I hoped they were either in the attic or on the third floor, and I knew the other Strigoi in the house would eventually notice me.

I slowly opened the door and hurried in and shut it again. The stairs were wooden and they creaked slightly. I was careful where I shifted my weight with every step so the Strigoi didn't hear me. I got down the stairs and found nothing. I scanned the room and waited a few seconds. But there was nothing, as I turned to go back and search the rest of the house there was a little hand the reached out to grab me. "Dada." I knew that voice. I turned around and saw Alexei.

I picked him up and saw that he was alright. A little shaken up but otherwise he was okay. "Alyosha where's your mama?" he pointed and we walked over to an area were Stan and Eddie were guarding over a small group of children and my Roza. I set Alexei on the ground and ran straight to Rose.

She was in visibility in pain and with the faces that were on Eddie and Stan, I could tell that they didn't know what to do with her. She must have told them to worry about the children more than herself. She was in the middle of a contraction when I got over to her. I kissed her forehead and let her grip my hand. "Roza I'm here now. Your doing great too, don't worry we will get you out of here and get you to a hospital soon, okay?" She nodded and then closed her lips and let out a muffled scream.

"I'm so pleased to see that you are here now Dimitri. I see you are here to help with the arrival of two of the worlds newest Strigoi members." It was that voice that I hated to hear. I had tried to protect my family from them but it was now all in vein.

I turned toward him. I saw his crimson red eyes, glowing in the light. It was sickening knowing that I was once this. "No, your witnessing your downfall." I said it in a low voice. I made sure that I got my point across. After I left I heard Alberta call the Guardians to come here. There were maybe ten Strigoi here, well now eight, but that still meant that they were no match for all of the Guardians that were at the dinner. Since the wards were put back up that meant that the Strigoi couldn't get inside the ward and into the school.

"Really," His voice sounded very surprised. (If you have listened to the audio books for Frostbite then listen to the part where Rose is arguing with Isaiah) "And how might that happen? Dimitri it seems that you must have forgotten how powerful we really are. Do you need to hear the stories again? Yes, I think you should know and so should your bride." ( I was thinking of how the Joker in Dark Knight was talking about how he got his scars and I think he was threatening to kill that mob boss )

He walked over to Rose and with out any sign of effort lifted her up and onto a bed in the adjacent room. It was freezing in there, like walking into a giant freezer, the covers were pulled back on the bed but once Rose was laid down he pulled them over to her. I tried to intervene but as soon as he picked her up one of the other Strigois came and grabbed my arm. I no longer had that Strigoi strength to fight him off and it made struggling pointless. The same happened to everyone else, at least the adults and Alexei, the other children were left in the room.

"Now that everyone is here I can tell my story." Eddie, Stan and I were given chairs to sit on and we were then tied to the backs of them. I looked over at Rose, she was very far into labor and she was getting exhausted, she needed to go to the hospital right away.

"I was like all of you, Dhampir. And as one we are all told to be Guardians to the Moroi because they needed protecting. I did that unwillingly as they made you back when I was still technically alive. The Moroi I protected was rich, like they all are, he lived in a huge castle and only cared about the other royal Moroi and if you were not one then he made sure that you were ranked lower than dirt in his eyes. Even the ones that gave their lives to protect him were still beneath his class and even were so far below that we had to be out in our one houses outside of the castle walls. I had a nice home and I also had a love that I wished to be with very much. She was like your Rose, I wanted to be with her forever but the only problem was that she was also a Dhampir. We were both very good at what we did and we were also regarded as two of the best Guardians."

He paused. I was only half listening to his story because I had heard it before when I was first turned into a Strigoi. Eddie and Stan were listening and Eddie's expression changed. He looked like he figured something out. I'm not sure what, but I was busy worrying about Rose and my children. "It sounds like Rose and Belikov. You two are said to be two of the best and you are both Dhampir's." Eddie sounded like he just figured out the mystery.

"But we were separated. I had been given orders to guard someone else. I hated the fact that I had to leave her and once again follow the Moroi's orders. The Moroi I was sent to protect was part of the Dragomir family, I'm sure your very familiar with them considering Rose that one has saved your life numerous times. He was no different from the rest, he was rich, powerful and of course he could he relied on a Dhampir to protect him from Strigoi even though he could use magic.

I dreaded everyday that I was forced to guard him. One day there was news that a group of Strigoi were coming in the area. We all waited by our posts for days but nothing happened. The dedicated ones stayed but I didn't want to be there, so I left. I left and it was the best choice I had ever made. Because as I was leaving I happened to glance by the castle and there I saw his family happy and carefree. Then I realized that they didn't truly know how bad it was to be fighting Strigoi much less being in the same room with them.

As I left I was still angry and as every Guardian is taught not to let your guard down, I did. At first I didn't notice it but then the sound continued. It was leaves and twigs moving in the bushes, someone whispering quickly, dark objects moving. Then I was cornered. It was a very old and powerful Strigoi. He offered his hand out in front of me and told me that he had been watching me for a while and saw the pain I had over the one I loved and how much I resented the Moroi family that I had guarded. He gave me a few options: join him, go back to my Moroi, or die. Ruling out one option instantly I decided that I wanted to continue living so I chose to join him.

When I opened my eyes for the first time since he had bit me I could see everything clearer. Everything was more defined than it was before. And the power I felt running inside of me was magnificent. I went back to my Moroi that I used to protect. All of the other Guardians were in the forests around his castle looking for any other threats, so he was alone. Perfect. I walked inside and took off my coat. He yelled at me for stepping foot inside of his castle and also for not protecting him.

I just smiled and let the new found blood lust inside of me take control. I grabbed his neck and with my new strength I lifted him off of the floor and pressed him against the wall. He was no real loss to the family considering there were at least a hundred others or so. His final words were 'Why?' and before I killed him I told him 'Dhampirs are not your slaves or puppets.' then I snapped his neck.

After my meal I went back to my love. She was waiting inside of her cabin. She looked sadder, older in the candle light. When she saw me I saw that light inside of her glow again. She ran up to me and kissed me. But when she saw my eyes she stepped back. She was slightly terrified but I think her love for me took some of that away. I cupped her face and bit her, turning her into what I was.

We could finally be together. That was the one thing I longed for. Well one of them, with the power that I now possessed I decided it was time to turn the tables and prove to the Moroi that they aren't that powerful. That they are selfish and think less about everyone else."

I hated that story because it reminded me of Rose and I and the fact that we couldn't be together, it still wasn't very much accepted but we still didn't sink to the lows that he sunk to. I was with her now and now I had a reason to be with her. I looked over at her, she was exhausted and I needed to get her to a hospital.

"Now Dimitri wouldn't you want that?"He walked over to me and was at eye level with me. I looked into his eyes and they reminded me what I was a few months ago but they also showed me what I feared. I didn't want to be like him. I wasn't like him because I didn't hurt Rose, I didn't hurt my child and I didn't hurt anyone else. "A happy ending for you and your family. Isn't that what you want, Dimka?"

"I already have that." There was a fierceness inside of me. A fire growing inside of me and I was ready to fight. I didn't care about me odds of winning or not. My only goal was to get my family out and to get the other children out and of course Eddie and Stan.

"No, what you have is some brain washed version of what they want you to think. Sure you think that everything is as it should be, but its not. It never will be until you see the clearness of being us, of being awakened." He looked at all of us in the room. I knew no one else knew, well the ones that were technically alive, but I was the one that had been there and back. There was no greatness about it. There was pain and there was power.

The power part is the one the emphasize the most but it's not enough. I hated it because I had worked so hard as a Dhampir to improve my strength and my agility, then to have it so easily was just wrong to me. I didn't have hatred for the Moroi, instead I pitied them because they only focus on the rules and on themselves. Dhampirs we work together, we have to follow rules but we still have our own ideas.

"It's not. I have my own ideas and even if it is then I love it because I get to be with Rose and my children on my own terms and we don't have to both become Strigoi." I was speaking the truth I did love my life now. I have everything. I can still guard and I get to be with Rose.

"Just keep telling yourself that. Once you are awakened, again, you'll see fault with that." He walked over to Rose. She was in so much pain that it was unbearable to see her in that much pain and knowing that I caused that pain made it worse. He wiped a damp cloth over her sweat covered forehead. "It won't be much longer my dear, soon you to will see the power that comes with being awakened."

I felt that fire inside of me grow immensely, I couldn't stand having him hurt her. Especially if it was not at her own will. I needed to get over to her, I needed to help her, I needed her. I moved my hands and suddenly my hands were free. It was strange considering I thought the ropes were tied tight. After I was free I ran over to Rose.

"How did you-" I glared at him. Elder was still in shock about how I got over to him, and to be honest I wasn't very sure either. But it didn't matter, I needed to get to her. Suddenly Stan and Eddie were free too and they had their stakes in hand. They killed the ones that had grabbed us and Eddie had Alexi in his arms. I scooped up Rose and carried her out. I didn't even bother to look back, not that I wanted to , the guardians were taking care of the situation.

"Rose your okay now, your both safe." I whispered to her as we got into the car.

"Thank you and I'm so, so sorry that I couldn't protect our kids." Her voice showed how tired she was. I knew it wasn't her fault, she didn't do anything wrong. She knew that too but I guess there was something that told her that it was her fault.

"Roza, none of this is your fault and our children are fine. Now lets get you to the hospital." I kissed her.

I started the car and raced to the hospital. We got there in mere minutes and she was put into a room within minutes of arriving. The doctor came in and told us that she wasn't as far along as expected and there were going to be problems is she delivered naturally. So we decided to have her deliver via c-section.

"Alright, Dimitri I need you to keep Rose's attention. I don't want her to focus on the needle, okay?" I nodded. We got her sitting up on the edge of the bed. They were going to numb her body so she couldn't feel anything. "Hey, we'll be alright. Won't we?"

"Yes Roza, yes we will and you know that." I reached forward and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You know I love you more than anything."

"I know that." She smiled. To think that she could have all of this happen to her and she could still smile was amazing. "And you know I love you." I kissed her but once I touched her lips I felt the pain that she was going through. I felt the needle enter her body and she threw her arms around me and started to cry. "Roza, it's okay."

About ten or so minutes later they moved her into the operating room. There was a sheet over her that cut her off at her chest. I was told to sit my her face and to keep her calm. To be honest this would be easy considering the day we have just experienced.

"What are they even doing over there?" She was a little more rejuvenated by the sound of her voice.

I peeked over the sheet and looked. They were just starting to cut her open. I knew that she wouldn't like to know that but I knew her and she would eventually figure it out. "Do you really want to know? "

"Not really, no. I can only guess because I am feeling this tugging inside of me."

"I'm sorry I must have forgot to tell you. You will feel some pushing, tugging, etc. I'm sorry I didn't tel you." The Doctor walked over and told us about it.

"It's okay. So how long until the babies?"

"It won''t be too much longer but I have to warn you it will go by very fast. Now once they are out we will clean them up a little and then you will be able to hold them." The doctor walked back to where he was before. Within minutes we heard the faint cry of a baby and also the movement of the nurses that were carrying blankets. They came over to us and rested a blue and pink blanket on the part of Rose's chest that wasn't blocked off.


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay so I know a few of you probably want to kill me because i'm taking so long for such a short chappie [i know your out there and that you want to] All I can say was i've been very busy. There was testing that happened WAAAAAAYYYY too early [so many little bubbles....] then there was Girls State [we were the party on the 4th floor] work [need I say more] and a bunch of crazy antics with one of my best friends [ i think one involved us, brookings, and a large bbq chicken pizza] broken cell phone day one..........broken cell phone day two........broken cell phone day three.......[ they were also on payday and they broke right when the cell phone place was busy] MORGANVILLE VAMPIRES [ awww i'm happy that i now can know that Jason is somewhat nice....umm how about that shane never really hated michael...either way i'm happy] and there was college visit day [i love free stuff and they were so nice] and then we came to the first day of school [ the new freshmen are sooooooooooo annoying, they have such annoying voices, i really just want to punch then] Oh and of course the one you all probably expected BLOOD PROMISE [ I LOVED IT......i'll post the review later] and I forgot summer reading [ why oh why did i sign up for this oh well i kinda liked kite runner and jane eyre] **

**So here's your new chapter and I think last, but i'm busy thinking of a sequel or maybe a different spin off of the newest book.  
**

* * *

Rose's POV

Even though we were cutting it close with that babies coming and of course us dying, it still managed to be enough time to allow a happy ending. I was so tired and exhausted and of course sore. The pain medication was wearing off once again and Dimitri sensed it apparently, because as soon as I had woken up he had left to go and get a nurse.

My once huge and swollen stomach was now just a bunch of stretched out skin. As soon as I get the 'okay' from the doctor I am going to get my old flat stomach back. But now that would be hard considering I had three kids to watch after and Dimitri probably had it harder because he had to be on call because he was a campus guardian and now he was a father.

There was a soft knock on my door. I didn't have to even tell them to come in because it already opened and with a huge bouquet of flowers and a familiar face that had a huge smile. It was Dimitri.

"How are you feeling now Roza," He walked over to my bed and set down the flowers and kissed me on the lips. " You did amazing. Did I tell you that yet?"

"Only about every second that you see me."

Dimitri had to be the sweetest person ever to live. I loved him and he knew that, I even went through two wonderful pregnancies and traumatic births to have our kids. Although the last one defiantly takes the cake for being the worst. We were so close to death that I swear I could feel my blood begin to cool and stiffen.

We learned afterwards that apparently Dimitri had specilized in an element, fire, and they therorized that since he had saw his family being held by the Strigoi it triggered his element. That was how he beat all of the Strigoi, he didn't kill them all but he atleast hurt them so they could be captured and killed later on. That was the important thing, to me it was important that he saved Alexei, the babies and me.

Dimitri picked up a soft pink bundle and cradled it in his arms. He smiled at the small pudgy face that was just learning how to open her little, sensative eyes and see the world. According to Dimitri she was a little 'mini me' but I didn't think so. Since Dimitri and I had a lot of the same traits it didn't seem fitting that he placed me for giving her those traits, I wish he would have placed it on both of us and when I told him this he just smiled and spoke under his breath how I was wrong and he was right. But I was too weak and tired to yell at him, he already knows that someday I will get him back for those comments.

"Faina is opening her eyes again, she really acts like you when she gets woken up." Dimitri said softly, he kissed her little forehead and she curled her hand into a fist and she stretched.

"Liar," I tried to bend over and get our son, Nikolai, but Dimitri picked him up with one hand and handed him to me. Our son looked so much like his big brother and like his father, I know that Nikolai will be a leader, I mean after all it is in his blood I mean look at his parents.

"I'm not lying Roza, you do look like that and act like it. When your woken up you look like you want to rip the head off of the person that dares disturbe your sleep but when you know its me waking you up, you stop."

Okay there he did have a point but hey it wasnt my fault, it was everyone else's because they know better than to ever wake me up. But if it was Dimitri or even one of our kids I didn't act like that, I was one of the very few dhampirs to have this life and I was thankful to have this life. I loved Dimitri and it even hurt sometimes and my kids, I know that they will grow up loved by us even if the world didn't like like them but if they were loved by their parents that all that really matters.

I held my new son in my arms and he was looking at me with those big, soft chocolate eyes, he looks so much like Dimitri. "Dimitri, thank you." Dimitri was sitting on a chair right next to my bed, holding our daughter, he looked up and looked confused. "For what, Roza?"

I took a deep breath. "For everything. Giving me three beautiful children. Saving my life so many times that i'm pretty sure I've lost count. And to be honest you saved me the moment that I first met you. And if it wasn't for you then I probably would have ended up in a community or one of the many slaves to the moroi. You saved me and even though some of the times weren't life threatening or anything, you saved me and I can't thank you for that or even show you how much it meant to me. And hell if it wasn't for Victor then I guess I wouldn't know that you loved me and I guess you wouldn't have known that I loved you too."

Months had passed and we had fallen in the routine of caring for our three children and also working as the school guardians but they was something that made this whole routine seem, old. Dimitri and I did everything for our kids and this was no exception. We had both thought long and hard about what was best. Living here in the academy grounds or moving somewhere else and letting our kids have a somewhat normal life. Yes there was a possibility of Strigoi being around and we knew that I guess for us safety was more important for us, but we also divided our time here at the academy and also in Baia , Russia which was Dimitri's home town. His family loved the kids and they had so much fun with their cousins.

But there was also another reason why we lived in Russia part of the time, Lissa. Ever since the twins were born we hadn't really talked all that much but there was still the bond that we would always have. It was so annoying but since I was so busy with my life I really didn't have time to drop into her mind and I was alright with that. She went to go and live at the Royal Court with Tatiana, I still feel bad for Christian though, he has to put up with her bitchyness all the time while he plays Mr. Mom.

I never really forgave her for all of the times that she had used compulsion on me and even the one time she used it on me while I was in labor with Alexi, but I couldn't be totally mad at her considering she did kinda save my family. Lets just say for our relationship status were just two people that happen to know each other and I don't want to be any closer to her.

"Hey," It was a very, very familiar voice that was followed with that very familiar scent that I could only attach to one person. Dimitri. I snapped out of my trance and turned around. They kids were off with their grandmothers and we had a whole weekend to ourselves that our mothers kind of planned, we weren't really sure if it was for procreation or just for them to have a few little kids to watch and give us a few days off. Whatever the case we were happy to finally have some alone time.

"Hey," I wasn't really creative but I guess I wasn't really in the mood to be creative. Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist and drew me closer to his body, our eyes had met and it was only a small matter of time that our lips would meet and that fiery passion that was always locked up inside of us escaped.

Our finally a little bit of motion sent us to the bed, well not laying down but Dimitri sat down and I was pulled into his lap. His hands were on my thighs roaming and I was doing the same with his shirt as soon as it came unbuttoned. His chest was still amazing of not more amazing than it had been before. I ripped off his shirt. He had managed to get my shirt off and my jeans off in a matter of seconds. I hadn't even noticed that they were off until I went togo and throw his shirt on the ground and I saw them. I began to unbutton his jeans and.......

I'm not going to tell you everything but all I can say was we both had an amazing night.


	24. SEQUEL PEOPLE SEQUEL COMING

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER and please no pitchforks I have my reasons. Mostly a stubborn little cyst in my wrist that just couldn't die with a nice little painfully—very painful—injection of cortisone, so I needed surgery which apparently I am becoming slightly immune to anesthesia, I think that is a bad thing. Oh well to say im sorry I will be writing a sequel to this story and also another completely different story that is still vampire academy but what I think the last book of the series will be. And for those that love Morganville Vampires I want to write a story on that but i'm not sure anyone will read it. Also I was wondering if anyone wants a beta reader, im free to do so just pm me. The sequel will be called Promise so be on the look out, it will possibly be coming this weekend?


End file.
